Love Story
by jzazy
Summary: Story 2 lyrics of Love Story by TaylorSwift. Fang gets taken away before a costume party where hes Romeo, Max is Juliet, Jeb takes him away, N Mr.Chu comes back, will Fang and Max ever get ther happy ending? Fax/Eggy! R&R GoodStory inside, bad at sumary!
1. Chapter 1 Can't Resist the Bambi Eyes

_**HEY EVERYONE!! JAZZY HERE! WITH A NEW STORY! NOW I FEEL VERY GREAT ABOUT THIS STORY, AND I THINK PEOPLE WILL LIKE IT! SO REVIEW! ITS KINDA BASED ON LOVE STORY BY TAYLOR SWIFT, BUT ITS NOT LIK I PUT THE LYRICS IN LIK IN OTHER FICS, NO, THIS IS THE ACTUAL STORY, YOU COULD SAY ITS, MAX'S LOVE STORY, ANY HOW REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS! AND THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER MAX, BUT THERE ARENT ANY SPOILERS EXCEPT FOR MAYBE SOME NAMES LATER ON IN THE STORY, BUT NOT REALLY, SO ITS SAFE TO READ!!! ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOY!! THERE'S A NEXT CHAPTER, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT, AND I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT TO MAKE EVERYONE DRESS UP AS. SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW!! **_

_**HAPPY SPRING BREAK AND HAPPY READING!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED,AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!!  
**_

_**I OWN THIS PLOT, WELL KINDA, SINCE ITS BASED ON LOVE STORY KINDA, BUT I OWN THE IDEA OF THE STORY! MUHAHAHA! LOLZ OK NOW YOU CAN READ!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jeb's POV**

"Valencia, you know we can't let them stay together forever, or much longer as a matter of fact, it's too dangerous, especially for Max. We don't know how Fang will really turn up. God I can't believe I had forgotten of this! We must get them away from each other."

"But how? They love each other, you know that. Max and Fang are in sepreatble, perhaps we should just talk to them, and maybe Max will know what to do. She's the leader of the flock, and should be able to know of this Jeb."

"It is too dangerous for her to know this. And she would never let go of Fang then, she'd be even more obsessed, trying to find a solution, I know Max, and I know she can be very determined. Plus, this information is classified, we can't tell Max, cause then the whole flock finds out, and then Nudge tells everyone, and that blog of Fang's… I just told you because I need your help."

"I don't know, I really don't see Max living without Fang, she would search for him to the ends of the world, I just don't think I could be a part, a part of the force that's trying to separate them. I'm sorry Jeb; I can't do this to my daughter."

"She is my daughter too you know, it pains me as well to have to do this, but it must be done, for her own safety, oh well, I'll have to figure it out, thanks anyway Valencia."

"Sure, I'll see you later then, good bye."

**Max's POV**

"Omg Max, you totally have to come with me to my friend Martha's costume party! Well its Halloween, won't you come? Please Max? Please? I mean how many times have you gone to a costume party, with other teenagers? Please?"

"Ugh, Ella, fine, but you're not permitted to use those puppy eyes on me ever again."

"Ok, just one more time, let me choose your costume."

"Oh no! No, no, no!"

"Please Max? Don't make me bring out the eyes? Pretty please?"

"Ah! I hate you Ella! Fine, but try to limit your girliness."

"No promises, but thanks Max! You're the best sister in the whole wide world!" Ella said wrapping me in a bear hug.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm staying at Ella's house for a while, with my mom and the flock, and apparently, we're all also going to a costume party. Great…. Note the sarcasm.

**Fang's POV**

"Will you Fang? Please? Pretty please?" Angel said, bringing out the bambi eyes, damn it!

"Uh Angel…"

"Please Fang?"

"Fine, but the moment any of us suspect any sort of danger, we're out of there."

"Ok! Great! Thanks Fang! You're the best! Oh and of course you'll need a costume, it is a costume party after all, well don't worry, I'll do everything, you just be ready that Saturday at 6 o'clock, I'll get you your costume, and then you'll just have to put it on. Ok? Great! Let's go! Bye Fang!"

"Wait! I didn't agree to any of that!"

"Sorry, have to go make plans! Talk to you later!" she said skipping out of my room. I had my jaw dropped opened. Did I just get dumb founded by a little 6 year old?

**Max's POV **

I went into Fang's room looking at Angel weirdly when she went skipping out.

"Uh Fang, if you don't close your mouth pretty soon, there'll be flies in it."

"Oh, right." he said shutting it tight.

"Did they just get you into the costume party?"

"Yup, she used the Bambi eyes; you know I can't resist the Bambi eyes."

"Me neither, Ella did the same. So what are you dressing up as?" I said sitting on his bed by Fang.

"I don't know; Angel's picking it out for me."

I laughed, and said, "You're letting Angel pick your costume? Wow smart Fang."

"Well she kinda appointed herself to the job, and I couldn't do anything! God! I hope she doesn't make me look dumb!"

"Well Ella's picking my costume too, so I was worried about looking dumb, but I have you to make me feel better, so that's good."

"Ha-ha, real funny Max."

I grinned. And he slipped his hand into mines, and pulled me to him, I looked up at him surprised.

"Well if I look dumb, you'll look extra dumber cause your sticking by me the whole time." He said putting his arms around me. I looked up into his dark eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? Says who?"

"I do." He said grinning, and then he gently pressed his lips to mine. I felt sparks, but threw my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. Somehow, Fang ended up on top of me on his bed, so I guess you could imagine what could've gone through someone's mind if they walked in on us… that someone being my mother. _**Crap!**_

"Uh hey mom, what's, uh, what's up?"

"Crap!" Fang whispered under his breath. I gave the slightest nod.

"Uh, Max, I uh, wanted, to uh? Can I just talk to you later, I think you're busy here, and I'll just go now." My mom said walking awkwardly out of Fang's room.

"Uh, mom! Crap, she's gone, well that was, uh awkward?"

"Uh huh! I'll say, I thought she was gonna lecture us. Guess not, you have a cool mom Max."

I laughed, "Yes I do." I said proudly. "We should really get up now, before anyone else walks in."

"Yeah, who'd be next? Your dad?"

"Max? I wanted to have a word with you about- oh my, uh, I'll uh, talk to you later, I guess your busy, sorry, uh yeah, bye." Jeb said walking in and out of Fang's room.

"Speak of the devil himself, and he is not my dad! He's just my father by default, OK?"

"What ever, anyways, you're right, so what were we talking about?"

"Uh, costumes, what do you think is in style now? That's probably what they're gonna get us."

"Yeah your right, hey maybe the radio will help out." Fang said turning on his radio, a song was just ending and we heard the last verse.

"_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"_

"And that was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift! It's a real hit, and has been asked to be played so many times, we've lost count! Boy Taylor really has a great song here! It's what everyone's listening to! I guess this is bringing back the classic Romeo and Juliet! Great song Taylor!" the announcer on the radio said when the song finished.

I looked at Fang, "Guess this is in style."

"You've got to be kidding me. Please don't tell me they're gonna dress us up as Romeo and Juliet! I will freak if they do."

"Chill Fang, we don't know that for sure."

"Ok, yeah you're right, lets go down stairs and see what every one else is up to." He suggested.

"Or we could just stay here and screw the rest of the world." I blurted out. I dropped my jaw in shock. I cannot believe I just said that!

Fang's eyes widened and he grinned and said, "Really? The great Maximum Ride wants to forget the world, and spend some quality time with Fang?"

"You know what? Yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Well then that's exactly what you'll get. Do you want to go out for a fly instead of staying locked up in my room?"

"Fang you know me so well." He smiled. He actually smiled, and took my hand and opened his bedroom window, and we both snapped out our wings, and flew out into the evening sun.

We flew together, very close to each other, and held hands. It felt so good to be free, and in the air, with my wings spread, and the wind blowing through my hair, holding Fang's hand, it was, it was like _heaven,_ well no, what happened_ next_ was like heaven.

Fang surprised me, by letting go of my hand for a second, then the next he was in front of me, I knew where this was going, and we flew upwards, then he slid his hand behind my neck, and kissed me.

**Man I will never get tired of this! This is just like heaven! Oh my God! I love, love, love Fang. It's so simple and clear, and I will never let him go. He's the perfect guy. He's the best guy ever, and I love him, and he's mine, and kissing me, while flying, and if this isn't heaven, then I never want to die, because there is no such thing, no such thing, **_**better **_**than this!**

We flew around after wards for about 2 hours, and then we decided to head home before anyone worried, because we were so smart to remember to tell somebody we were going out for a little fly.

When we got home, we were greeted by Jeb standing outside the door with his arms crossed, and his binoculars hanging around his neck.

"Where have you been? We were all worried sick! You could've at least told someone you were going out for a fly! God I can't even begin to tell you how-"

"Whatever Jeb." I said walking by him with Fang at my heels.

"Max I am talking to you!" Jeb called following me into the house.

"And I am ignoring you. Now good bye and good night I'm going to my room in case you wanted to know, and if you didn't, I don't care."

"Max, can't we live like normal people?"

"Let me think, no. Want to know why? Cause we _aint _normal people! For one, I'm a _mutant freak_! And for two, you're a dumb freaking _Frankenstein wanna be_. So therefore we can't live like normal people."

"Max can't we leave the past behind?"

"No because, my past is my present, my present is my past, and my past is my future. Complicated right? Well thanks a lot Jeb, it's your fault."

"Max, you were made to save the world, and I know you can do it, you will thank me later for this, I know you will. I will only ever do things for your safety, even if you might hate me afterwards; know that I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah whatever, and I will never thank you, because you took away my opportunity of a normal life, of spending time with my mom and sister, and you are a horrible person because you made your son into an Eraser! What did you think that was what was best for him? Did bringing him back from the death make any difference? You are just so dang horrible, but you think you're the super hero of the world! Well guess what? I am gonna save the world, just because there's people like you out there messing it up!"  
Then I ran upstairs and slammed my room door.

**Fang's POV**

I was about to go after Max, when Jeb grabbed my arm and said, "Fang could I have a word with you?"

I nodded and followed Jeb into the kitchen.  
"Look Fang, even though Max doesn't like it, she's my daughter and I'll always be looking out for her, and about what I saw today… well just know, that if you ever hurt my daughter, you will be answering to _me_." Jeb said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If I ever dare hurt her, I will kill myself, because Max is the greatest girl possible, and I would never hurt her, because I love her. And Jeb," I said taking his hand off my shoulder. "Max doesn't need you; or anyone to look after her, she is a very strong girl, and can hold herself up, like she's had to learn to do over the years. If you wanted to be there and help, FYI Jeb, it's a little too late now." I said walking by him and going upstairs after Max.

**Jeb's POV**

Valencia came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder turning me to her.

"He's right, Jeb, I think it might be too late, and you see? They love each other. I know, and can tell that Fang isn't lying when he says he'd kill himself it he ever hurt her, and when he says that he loves her, I know its true. I can see it in Max's eyes when she looks at Fang; that they really care about each other. Jeb, we should really tell them. I mean, what do you plan to do? Just kidnap Fang one night and take him away forever?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Jeb, that will never work, Fang could escape very easily, taking in his super strength, and also Max wouldn't rest until she found him and if that's what you intend to do, then I forbid you to step foot in this house ever again, I'm sorry but my daughter's happiness is what matters the most for me."

"Well what about her safety, Valencia? "

"I think she'd rather live in danger, but be happy, with her love and family with her, than be safe, but be miserable without the ones she loves. I am not gonna make her miserable."

I nodded, and walked out of the house, well I had to be the bad guy then? Fine, it was for Max's safety, and no one would ever hurt my poor baby, not even Fang.

* * *

_**OOOOHHH!! CLIFFIIEE THERE! REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, CAUSE IF NO ONE REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE, CUZ ILL THINK NO ONE WANTS TO READ MY STORY.......... AND THEN ILL BE VERY SAD =[**_

_**SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED.!!**_

_**I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO DRESS EVERYONE UP AS, AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHY PEOPLE THINK JEB DOESNT WANT FANG TO BE NEAR MAX ANYMORE, I HAVE AN IDEA OF MY OWN, BUT I'D LIK TO HEAR OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS!!**_

_**SO REVIEW!!!!**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!**_

_**~JZAZY~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 For Max's Better Being?

**HELLO TO ALL MY FELLOW READERS!! I AM A VERY HAPPY AUTHOR TODAY!! I APOLIGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT I WAS BUSY, PLUS I WAS WRITIN DA CHAPTER YESTERDAY, TODAY I AM TYPING IT!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I DO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE COSTUMES SUGGESTIONS AND SUCH, THANKS SO MUCH, I WILL BE POSTING THE SUGGESTERS WHEN THAT CHAPTER COMES, TODAY IS THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER, N 2DAY, MAX WILL B TLKIN 2 HER MOM, SO DAT WE CAN KNO WAT MAX IS FEELING N THINKIN, SO DAT WE KNO WAT 2 EXPECT IN DA FUTURE, WE WILL ALSO HEAR SOME OF JEB'S THOUGHTS, AND BAISICALLY, ANYONE'S WHO'S IMPORTANT 4 DA PLOT RIGHT NOW. SORRY IF THEY'ER OOC, I'M NOT SO GUD WID DAT, BUT PLEASE MANAGE WID ME WILL YOU?! ALSO I'M LEAVIN U ANOTHER CLIFFE, SO REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER IS IN FANG'S POV AND ALSO THE SHOPPING TRIP IN NUDGE'S POV! SO ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS PLEASE? I GOT LIKE 17 FOR THE 1****ST**** ONE, SO I THINK YOU GUYS CAN GET IN ATLEAST 10! ANYWAYS, REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY IF ENOUGH PEOPLE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!! =]]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Max's POV**

I went upstairs to my room, and plopped down on my bed.

Oh god, what was Jeb trying to do? Was he trying to act like a parent for me? It was a little too late for that. I just wish he would leave me alone! Because he just keeps interfering with my life, and frankly, I am just getting sick of this!

"Max?" my mom said knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said tiredly.

"Hey sweet heart, could I talk to you now?"

"Uh yeah sure mom, what's up?"

"Well I was gonna talk to you earlier, but you were uh, busy… I'd like to talk to you about that too, but something else is trouble me now. Max, how do you feel about Jeb?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like in general, like do you trust him? Do you love or care for him? Is he a good guy in your book? Like that kind of stuff."

"Oh, well mom, the truth is when I was little, I used to see Jeb as my hero and in my mind; I'd pretend he was my dad. When he left us, I thought he was dead, and I felt sad, but all those good feelings for Jeb faded when I saw him with all the Erasers. I felt so betrayed and angry, I closed my heart, and told myself that I could never trust, love, or depend on any other human ever again. Now, after all that's happened, I've learned I'm strong, and can move on, and that I can hold myself up… and like 5 other kids. Now, I really don't care about, or need Jeb. I don't know if he's evil. Many times I was sure he was, but he says he's only been doing things for my better being, but I don't know, I think he's just made my life more complicated. And although Angel says it's ok to trust him, and how you trust him, it's just so hard for him to gain my trust back after how much he's hurt me. And like today, I think he was trying to act like a parent, but I just didn't feel it anymore, like, I don't need him, and honestly, it's kind of creepy, and will probably get annoying. I don't know mom, I guess, basically, Jeb, isn't that important to me anymore. Even if he's genetically my father, it's just a little too late for that parental crap."

"I see, I guess I understand you. Thanks for telling me how you feel, it was important for me to know sweet heart."

"Sure mom, thanks, thanks for listening and caring. You're a great mom."

She smiled and hugged me, then she made me face her, "Oh yeah, Max, about today… I mean about Fang…"

"Oh, said letting go from the hug and sitting up, I looked to the floor as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, Fang…"

"Max, remember a few months ago? When we were at that safe house in DC? We talked that day; remember I said there are other kinds of pain besides physical?"

"Yeah, I remember, I know what you mean, but mom, it's special with Fang. He is incredible, and I really love him. I completely and utterly trust him, he's my best friend, and he makes me feel so happy. Mom, don't worry, I'll be fine. You know what? Even my Voice told me we were soul mates."

"Wow, well I wish you luck dear. I trust that you know what you're doing, so go for it. Just remember this Max, think with your mind, love with your heart, but act with your soul."

"Wow mom, that's beautiful, are you sure you haven't been talking to the Voice? Cause that's exactly the kind of thing it'd say to me."

She laughed and stroked my cheek. "No, I haven't, but maybe, I'm just your personal Voice, or your mom." We both laughed, and she left.

Like 10 minutes after my mom left, someone else knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called; I was lying on my bed, horizontally, with my head hanging off the side, looking at the floor.

"Fang."

"Oh, come in." I said.

He came in and looked at me funny. "Max, if you stay like that much longer all your blood will go to your head."

"Huh? Oh right." I said sitting up, I flipped my feet so they were hanging off the bed, and Fang sat down next to me.

"What'd Jeb want?" I asked I had heard him tell Fang, he wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, he just told me not to hurt you, and that he would always be looking out for his daughter. And a bunch of other stuff."

"Oh, what'd you say?"

"I told him I would never hurt you, and that it was a little too late for him to try to be a parent now, that you didn't need him or anyone. Do you mind?"

"No not at all, actually, my mom came and talked to me too. She asked me about Jeb, and how I felt about him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know why, Jeb seems a little over protective now. And, really don't take too much notice, but I think he's starting to hate you or something, I don't know why, he just seems… upset about something."

"I don't care, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Jeb has problems, that's all."

Just then, Nudge popped her head into my room. "Hey guys, don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to let y'all know that we're gonna go buy the costumes tomorrow, cause the party is in two weeks, and we need to make sure they fit and all, ok, so be ready tomorrow for a shopping day!!!"

Fang and I both groaned. "Do we have to go? I mean Angel told me I wouldn't have to do anything, just be ready that Saturday, she didn't say anything about going shopping with you guys."

"Yeah, and Ella didn't mention any shopping trip to me either."

"Oh, you guys suck! Fine then you're staying alone in the house, because everyone else is going!"

"Fine with us." I said bored.

"Ok fine, be that way! Yeesh! Well that means you guys are wearing whatever we buy, however it fits, so don't be complaining later!" she called leaving my room and walking away in the hallway.

Fang and I looked at each other, balancing our chances.  
"Eh, what's the worst they can get?" I said shrugging.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ok cool, so we won't go. Thank god, I hate shopping."

Fang laughed and said, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, later Max."

"Night Fang." I said.

He stroked my cheek and said, "Good night Max, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, as always."

"No there's something… I don't know what, but I feel like something is gonna happen, something bad, I think we might get separated… Max, if that we were to happen, I want you to know, that I choose you, and I always will. I will never betray you, no matter what."

"Okay… Fang do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, it's just like, like this feeling, inside me, it's like I can sense that danger is coming, and mostly, mostly for me Max." Fang said holding his chest. He had fear in his eyes, there weren't many times I saw that in his face, so I wrapped my arms around him, and put head on his chest, I looked up at his eyes and said, "Its gonna be okay Fang. I don't know what will happen, but I promise if we ever do get separated, I'll always wait for you."

"Max, remember the Valium incident?"

"Oh yeah…."

"I'm sorry I never said that stupid stuff, as you call them, back to you. But I love you Max."

"Fang, that's, that's so sweet of you to say, I love you too, now go to sleep, things will be okay." I said kissing him real quick before he left.

**Fang's POV  
**I don't know why, but all of a sudden, when I was in Max's room, I got like a deep feeling in my chest, like I knew something was gonna happen, and I told her I loved her. Cause, I felt, like maybe I would never see her again. What's going on? Why am I feeling this? Is this a new ability? Can I predict when bad things are gonna happen?

**Jeb's POV  
**_**Well, Fang may not know of this, but his abilities are probably getting stronger by the minutes! I have to get him away from Max, Fang is on the evil side, and I will not put my daughter in danger. Even if Fang doesn't know it, he will cause harm to my Maximum, and I will not allow it.**_

**The next day….**

"Max, we'll be leaving now, take care okay, and be safe, we'll be back by dinner. Oh and Jeb might drop by, I think he still wanted to speak to you."

"Ugh, what does he want now? Do I have to open? Can I just pretend I'm not home?"

"Max, please. Just see what he wants, well we're off. Are you sure you guys don't want to come?"

"Yes mom, we're sure, have fun with all the kids now."

"Alright, bye kids."

"Bye Dr. M, good luck with all the trouble your taking." Fang said coming down the stairs and stopping besides me.

"Oh, thanks Fang, be good kids, behave yourselves, and I mean it in all ways you can think of, good bye now." I stood with my mouth dropped open; I wanted to shout "MOM! What the heck is your problem!" but she was gone. I couldn't believe she had just said that! God!

"Max, remember the flies thing?" fang said walking by me to the kitchen.

"Right." I said closing my mouth and following him.

"What you gonna do?" I asked, I was bored, and didn't have anything to do.

"I'm gonna get on my blog, I haven't updated in a while.

"Oh, of course, can't keep your fan girls waiting." I said a bit disappointed, Fang must've noticed, because he walked over to me, and cupped my chin in his rough hand and lifted my face to see his, "Don't worry Max, you'll always be my favorite." He said grinning then leaving me, once again open mouthed. What was with people doing that to me today?! Yeesh!

Well I had a whole day to waste, and I had to do it alone, what could I do? The kitchen was out of question, the TV was acting weird after Gazzy and Iggy got to it, well there was a notebook on the counter and a pencil, ah what the heck?

I walked over and picked up the note book and pencil, now what does a 14 year old girl do with a note book and pencil? Well I could draw….

That didn't go so well.

I could write my name…. have I mentioned I have messy hand writing, I tried doing it in cursive, and it looked good!

So for the rest of the hour I doodled on the notebook, then I got bored and frustrated and decided to go bother Fang.

I walked upstairs and went into his room, the door was open and he was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He looked up at my helpless, bored face and grinned.

"What's wrong Max? You look, bored? Tired?"

"Yes, I am very bored, and I also learned I can't draw for the sake of my life!" he laughed and said, "Why don't you get on the internet? Go get the other laptop in your mom's work room; she said we could use that one too."

"Okay." I said getting up to go get it, I got it and went to my room, I got on the internet, now what to do? Hey why don't I check out Fang's blog?

I got on his blog, I saw his last post, and it was earlier today.

_**Yo, **_

_**Have you ever been a happy person, and then had it all taken away from you? Well maybe that doesn't happen much to normal people, but something tells me that I will get things taken away from me, things that I value and love. You really don't know what you've got, until it's gone, so appreciate what you've got. Take it from me, it's a pain to live without something you want, especially if you had it before, but never appreciated it. **_

_**Fly on, **_

_**Fang.**_

Whoa, that whole feeling thing was really getting to Fang, I'd have to talk to him later, and make sure he was fine. I was on the web for a while, just playing mindless games, or reading mindless articles, then I tried watching TV, it was ok for an hour or so, then the door bell rang, and all hell broke loose, cause this is my life, right?

When I say all hell broke loose, I mean all hell broke loose!

I peeked through a small window to see who was at the door, and saw Jeb there, with a bunch of M-Geeks surrounding him. Crap!

"Fang!" I shouted as low as I could, I stood still. Fang came down the stairs saying, "Hey Max, who's at the door?"

"It's Jeb, with a bunch of M-Geeks! They must know we're alone."

"Crap, this is not good. I knew this would happen, Max, maybe we can fight them off, but if there's too many of them, they probably want me, so let them take me, I'll find a way to get back, don't let them hurt you, plus you have to stay here with the flock."

"But, Fang-"

"Please Max, just do this ok? I'll come back, I promise."

"Fang, you can't expect me to just let them take you."

"Please Max, do this for me." He said wrapping his strong arms around me, he kissed my forehead and said, "I'll always love you."

"Me too Fang, I'll always wait for you, if that were to happen." Heck I wouldn't wait; I'd go looking for him! We were then startled by the doorbell ringing again. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before I opened it.

"Hello Max." Jeb said casually. **Stupid jerk!**

"What do you want?"I said rudely, well better cut to the point.

"Your safety, that's what I'll always want, so you'll have to understand my next decision. Attack! Get Fang!" Jeb commanded to the M-Geeks. **Oh yeah, I'd have to talk to mom again, and update our last conversation, Jeb was definitely evil!**

About 30 M-Geeks came charging in, luckily Fang and I were kind of expecting this, so we were ready. I punched one of them square in the face, and then got a round house kick on another. Fang was fighting 3 at a time, and we were going for the weak spots we knew of. We got through about the first 20, when Jeb said, "I'm sorry Max, but this is the only way." Then he hand-signaled, and like 50 more M-Geeks came at me, Fang tried to help me, but like 15 held him, then they took him out the house, hitting and kicking him.

"Fang!" I called, but it was too late, and I tried to do something, but the M-Geeks held me back. "No! Please no! Jeb! Please! No, don't take him!" I begged with tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so angry, and I put all my anger into my strength, and kicked and punched myself free. I ran to the door; only to see Fang being thrown into a van by a bunch of M-Geeks. "Fang!" I screamed, Jeb turned to me and said, "Sorry Max, this is the only way, it's for your better being."

"Shut up! This is not for my better being! I want Fang back! Please Jeb! Set him free!"

"I'm sorry Maximum, that can't be done." I charged at him, but those stupid M-Geeks stopped me. They carried me back into the house and lied me down on the couch, then Jeb came and leaned down over me, he had a freaking needle with an injection in his hand! Oh he better not-

"Sorry Max, but I can't think of any other way, you'll wake up in a couple of hours, and don't come looking for him, or we'll only take another flock member."

"I hate you with all my heart and soul Jeb! I will never, ever forgive you for this! I freaking hate you!"

"And I love you Max, and this is for the best." He said injecting me. I felt drowsy and eventually my vision blurred the last thing I heard was the screech of the van as it raced away…. Away with Fang.

* * *

**A/N: SO WAT DID YOU THINK? THE BEGINNING SUCKED, IN MY OPNION, BUT I LIKED THE REST, AFTER JEB GOT THERE AND STUFF, OOOHH SUSPENSE!!! WATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WHER'D THEY TAKE FANG??? AND WHAT ABILITIES WAS JEB TALKING ABOUUT???? OOOHHH CLIFFIEE FOR YOU GUYS THERE!!! SO REVIEW!!! SO THAT YOU CAN FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS! WHAT WILL MAX FIND WEN SHE WAKES UP? WHAT WIL HER COSTUME BE? AND WAT THINGS WILL HAPPEN 2 THE OTHERS DURIN THE SHOPPING TRRIP??? REVIEW AND ALL THIS WILL BE REAVELED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! REMEMBER PLEASE ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS!! YOU CAN DO IT!! THANKS FOR READING AND 4 THE CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS!!! YOUR SUGGESTIONS WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO REVIEW TO SEE THEM!!! **

**REVIEW, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!! =]]**

**ALRIGHT, WELL I'M OUT, AND THANK MY MOTHER THAT I WAS IN A HAPPY MOOD AND UPDATED TODAY EVEN THOUGH IT WAS LATE, CAUSE SHE MADE ME HAPPY BY MAKIN ME SOME PINA COLADA, (SOME VERY DELICIOUS DRINK) LOL, WELL HAPPY READING!!!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**

**~JZAZY~**


	3. Fang Did It A Part Of MeMy Energy

_**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOO LONG! I WAS HAVING TROUBLE COMIN UP WITH IDEAS, AND ALSO I HAVE BEEN TYPIN AND WORKING VERY HARD ON THIS STORY! BECAUSE I WILL BE SUBMITTING IT TO A PUBLISHING CONTEST IN MY SCHOOL CALLED YOUNG AUTHORS, AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE ANY SUGGESTIONS, FEEDBACK, AND FOR PEOPLE TO TELL ME WAT YOU THINK! I USED SOME OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN THE CHAPTER(S) AND I ALSO USED SOME OF MY OWN! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BEING WRITTEN NOW SO PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF DA GREAT REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS GOT IN MORE THAN 10! SO THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! AND KEEP REVIEWING!! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 3-Love Story-Fang did it?**_

**Ella's POV**

"Max? Maaax! Wake up! Max!"

"Huh? Wha- what? What happened?" she said finally opening her eyes.

We were so worried; we had gotten home about 30 minutes ago, only to find Max unconscious and Fang gone. Jeb left a messagelike 5 minutes after we got home, and mom put him on speaker, so we all heard when Jeb told us how he had come to see Max, but no one answered and that he just heard a bunch of arguing. Then after a while Fang marched out the house angry. Jeb told us he never heard or saw Max afterwards, and that Fang had locked the door, so he couldn't come in and check on Max. He also told us that Max would probably deny all this to protect Fang, but we should not believe her, especially if she was bruised.

When Max woke up, she looked drowsy and when she got up, you could tell she was sore and bruised. Immediately we were all filled with 3 feelings. Relief, because Max had finally awaken. Confusion, because we weren't sure of what had really happened. But most of all, anger, because although it didn't seem like Fang would do this kind of thing, it all started to fall into place with Jeb's version of the story. ..And that's what scared me the most…

**Nudge's POV**

No way! Fang couldn't have possible have done this to Max. He loves her, he would never, ever, hurt her.

Gosh, I can't believe we were off having a great day at the mall, while_ this _happened. We had a fabulous time at the mall. We each got our costumes, and we also got Max and Fang's!

_**[Flash back] **_

Once we got to the mall, the fun began! Ella and I pulled Angel and Dr. Martinez to every store, and the boys were just following, talking to each other about bombs and stuff. So like OMG, Ella and I were like having a blast filling carts with clothes, and costumes, and accessories.

I ended up getting a costume of a Vampire Princess. Ella was going to be Elizabeth Swan, Angel was going as Tinker bell, and Gazzy was going as SpongeBob. We got Iggy a costume of a pig in a pink skirt, (because he's a sexist pig, get it?)

And of course, we also chose Max's and Fang's costumes. They were going as Romeo and Juliet. Max's dress was a beautiful, long, puffy dress. It was red and looked just like Juliet's had. Max would look so pretty in this dress! And oh my gosh! Fang was just going to die when he sees his costume. It was like a white shirt, with like a brown vest, then a black jacket on top, it looked really nice, and then it had that white, ruff neck, with white cuffs, and black pants/stocking, with black long boots! It was totally not his style, but it was totally like a Romeo time's style, and it would look great! Max and Fang would totally look like Romeo and Juliet, and they'd be the cutest couple at the party!

So it was fun, because something happened when we were in the store, and it was like all dark in the store, because it was themed for Halloween, and out of nowhere, this Chucky doll comes swinging out of nowhere, and jumps on my shoulder. I was like majorly petrified! I shouted, and ran around the store trying to shake it off. People looked at me funny, and some kids were laughing. Then the doll started talking! Like oh my God! This was way too creepy!

"Oh my gosh Nudge, I love that shirt you're wearing, and like, I think it will look much hotter with blood on it! Any last wishes before you…DIE?!"

"Ah! Help! Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want huh? Ok, dance around like a stupid chicken."

So I did. People just kept laughing at me. Then I noticed that the flock was nowhere to be seen. Hey wait a minute! Either they had ditched me, or they were behind this whole scheme! Well at least I had that figured out. Also, now I should really stop dancing and making a fool of myself. I shook the doll off me, and slapped it. It finally shut up.

"Angel, Gazzy! Get over here!" I shouted. Suddenly, I heard hysterical laughter, and I went around a rack of clothes and found Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy rolling on the floor laughing.

"Guys! What the heck is your problem? Wait, where's Dr. Martinez and Ella?"

"Uh, I think they went to get some groceries at the store across the hall." Iggy said.

"Gosh! I am telling Dr. Martinez never to leave you guys alone."

"Oh take a joke Nudge, anyways; don't you think the whole thing was cool? I thought it was awesome!" Gazzy said smiling brilliantly. I laughed; I guess it was pretty cool; I ruffled his already messy blond hair.

"OK fine, it was pretty cool, and funny I guess." I admitted. "Let's go find Dr. Martinez now, I want to get something to eat!" I said walking out the store.

Angel was right beside me, and I heard Iggy and Gazzy slap high fives before they began to follow us. We found Dr. Martinez and Ella, and then we went to the food court to eat. Then we went home.

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I decided to fly home. We also scared Dr. Martinez because we picked up Ella and took her flying home with us. It was mainly Iggy carrying her though; because he wouldn't let anyone else do so. Like, I think that he likes Ella too! That's so great, because last time, Ella was talking to me, and she told me about how she liked Iggy, and thought he was so sweet, funny, and cool, and just basically incredible!

**Iggy thinks that way of Ella too! **Angel said to me in my mind.

**That's great! They should go as a couple to the party!** I thought back to her.

**That's a great idea, Nudge! I'll try to talk Iggy into asking Ella.**

**Sounds great Angel, now please get out of my head.**

**Oh right! Gosh, this feels so natural sometimes, I don't even notice! Ok, well bye! I'm going to go talk to Iggy now, well think to; ah you know what I mean.**

**Yeah ok, later Angel**

**  
**Wow, everyone has a couple, except me, I mean even Total, the freaking _**dog**_has his girlfriend, _Akila_! Matter fact, they're getting married! I know I'm only 11, (give or take) but that doesn't mean I couldn't have a little crush. I mean Gazzy and Angel could probably care less about this kind of stuff, but I do!

Gosh, I wish I could have a great guy like Fang or Iggy; now don't get me wrong, I don't want or like Fang or Iggy, I just wish I could meet a guy who's just as great.

So when we got home, we found the house a huge mess, with dented walls, and broken furniture! I was like oh my goodness! What happened here?! Then we found Max unconscious on the couch, bruised, with a little dry blood, and Fang nowhere to be found! Then we got Jeb's message. We were like super worried, and then Max finally woke up to Ella's crying and calls.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Love Story- A Part Of Me_**

**Fang's POV **

I cannot believe this is freaking happening! Jeb is such an asshole! Why the heck did he take me away!? I can't believe this! And then he even says it's for Max's own good! What a freaking liar!

I'm in some sort of van, there are a bunch of M-Geeks guarding me and all possible exits, I don't dare try to fight them, because they were the updated version, they have the guns attached to their arms, and last time I checked, I wasn't bullet proof.

I hate having to sit here, tied up, unable to do anything! I feel like I'm not even trying!

**You are trying Fang.**

**Ok, what the heck was that? Is that, the Voice? If it is the Voice, I want to ask if you're the reason for Max's head explosions…but if you're someone else, get the heck out of my head!**

**Calm down Fang, I am the Voice. Max just gets those headaches because she was barely getting used to me, you're not going to get those explosions because I will only be communicating with you temporarily. **

**How is it that you can like travel from Max's head to mine? Can you do that for everyone?**

**No, Max just has some sort of connection with you. It is very strong. It is filled with memories. Your voice, images, and many experiences. So I was able to communicate with you. Basically, Max already took all the pain for you, so you'll never get the head explosions, it's kind of like you're a part of her.**

**Oh, well that's interesting, so are you going to tell me how to bust the heck out of here?**

**No Fang, I can't do that. This is **_**your**_**mission.**

**Oh, well then I'm never getting back, and I won't ever return to Max, and I will have broken my promise.**

**No Fang, you are wrong, you can make it out of here. You just must be patient. By being calm and quiet, and not risking your life right now, you are taking one step further to escaping. **

**What does Jeb have against me? Why does he think I'm dangerous to Max?**

**Jeb is Max's father, therefore he is over protective, and believes he is doing everything right, even though he probably isn't.**

**Ok, Max was right, you only give cross word puzzles, no seriously, what does he got against me?**

**You can ask Jeb when you see him.**

**Will I see him, where they're taking me?**

**Yes you will.**

**Where am I going? Is it like a newer version of the School? Is it run by Mr. Chu? What is going to happen to me? What do they want me for?**

**God, I thought Max asked a lot, and you're supposed to be the quiet one.**

If we would've been speaking out loud, I would've gotten all quiet and probably scrunched down and rolled my eyes. _**God this Voice was really in Max's head a lot of time, he can start sounding like her.**_

**Look Voice, I need some answers, I don't know where I'm going, or why I was taken away from my family, and if you could just give me a little info, it'd help a lot.**

There was no reply. **Well crap!**

There was nothing I could do, so I began to think about everything the Voice had said, Max always said it gave fortune cookie stuff, so maybe there were some hidden clues in its words.

It had said that I was kind of like a part of Max, why was that? Could we really be so close that I was a part of her, and perhaps she was a part of me? Well I definitely felt Max was a part of me. no matter if I had a connection with her like she did with me, well I kind of already did, but I meant emotionally. I wonder if we have any connections with the rest of the flock. Or maybe it's just us.

Ok, what else had it said? Oh yeah, it said this was _my mission_. I wondered if this was like Max's mission to save the world? Hers seemed farther more important, and more of a mission.

**You are an important part of Max, therefore you need to be with her to help her save the world, therefore you need to escape, which is why this is your mission.**

Oh well that makes sense, I guess. Ok, the Voice had also said Jeb probably wasn't right, even though he felt he was doing the right thing for Max. So then this was all Jeb's fault? Yup. Next piece of info, I will see Jeb. So then Jeb is evil, because he's associated with Mr. Chu, because he had all the M-Geeks with him earlier. So then what to do? First I have to know where I'm going, it's a good thing I have a sense of direction, I can always find my way home, the difficult part though, is actually escaping. They'll probably put me in a cage. God I hate cages, I thought my days in cages were over months ago, guess I'm going back to my childhood. Oh joy!

* * *

**_Chapter 5-Love Story-Her Smile Is My Energy_**

**Fang's POV **

After a while, I don't know how long, I wasn't keeping track, the van finally stopped. Four M-Geeks walked over to me, picked me up from my two arms, and two other M-Geeks opened a door only wide enough for us to get out. Well at least I was known for being able to escape pretty well that they were being so careful with me. I didn't bother to struggle, I would not get killed or shot by one of those M-Geeks, I would live and escape, just to see Max once again, and see her beautiful smile. It's seeing Max and the rest of my family that keeps me going, because this is like a mission impossible, one teenage bird kid, against like a hundred robots, and evil mad scientist. But I would fight, I'd do whatever it takes to get out of here and get back home.

I was taken into a dark velvet building, it was about 3 stories high, and had practically no windows. Well they had heard about our lasts escapes of up and away. I was impressed, they were pretty smart here, there weren't many escapes…actually, I wasn't sure if there was one at all anymore.

The M-Geeks walked into a room filled with cages, well at least they were staying old school, it was very dark in here, because there were no windows, and the only light came from 3 light bulbs in the ceiling, but those weren't very much. It was a good thing I had enhance vision, and night vision, this wouldn't be a problem to me. The M-Geeks threw me into a cage, and shut it tight, then they put a lock on it, and it was a big lock, they swiped a card through it on the side, and then put a key in the middle, and then they finally, put code on it, like the one's kids use on their lockers. Then they left the room, and shut the door on their way out. I was in the middle of an empty room, (except for the other cages, and some computers over by a corner,) it was dark, I was locked in a cage, I was guarded by a bunch of robotic geeks with attached guns to their arms, and there seemed to be no possible way to escape. **Crap.**

About ten minutes later, an Asian man, like 6 inches shorter than me, with glasses and black hair brushed back was standing in front of my cage, staring down at me.

"Fang is it?"

"Yes, and you're Mr. Chu, and would it kill you to get some bigger cages? If you borrowed these from the school, just to let you know, we've grown buddy, these are very uncomfortable." I said trying to distract him.

"You must spend a lot of time with Max, just as arrogant."

"Max raised us well." I replied looking smug. The dude was starting to go red in the face, guess he didn't like Max or the flock, hmm, go figure.

"You were raised as a child, by a child herself, that was the School's mistake, they couldn't keep you 6 little arrogant brats. Well let me tell you something Fang, you won't have the same luck here. My place here is highly protected, I bet you can't even get out of your cage to begin with. I am too much for you to handle, so you will die for being incapable of surviving, kind of makes you want Max to have taken me up on the offer of joining me when you guys had the chance huh?"

"Not at all. I would rather die then be a part of a group of a bunch of morons trying to blow the world up, just because they're obsessed with power, even though you'll being dying soon from how old you are. Hey here's an idea, why don't you try injecting yourself with one of those needles you have stored in your stupid labs and drop dead, and leave the rest of the world in peace."

"Shut up you imbecile, you know not what you're talking about, I will survive the apocalypse, you will not."

"Yup, whatever you say."

"Listen you little stupid child, Jeb wants to speak with you, then we will commence with the testing, hope you like needles and antiseptic, your gonna be seeing those a lot for the rest of your pathetic life." Mr. Chu said walking out of the room. Well wasn't he big dumb jerk. I sat still in my cage, it was very uncomfortable here, there was barely any room, I rested my head against the metal bars and closed my eyes and began to think.

I thought about Max and the flock, how we used to be on the run, but together, always. How we would get captured by the School, but we were together, how when we were attacked, we fought, together, when we stayed at Anne's we went to school and searched for our parents together. We were always together. And I missed that, I missed my family, I missed spending time with Max, I missed holding her hand and comforting her when she freaked out. I missed joking around with Gazzy and Iggy, I missed Nudge's constant chatter and Angel's sweetness, they lighted my world, and now, here without them, I'm alone, it's dark, it's quiet, and I feel empty.

Eventually, I fell asleep, when I woke up; I think it was the morning of the next day. My stomach grumbled, man I was hungry! These jerks would probably give me injections and pills for breakfast. I could just imagine the menu, and for lunch, you will have to drink this unidentified liquid so we may see what it does. God I wish I could shove that drink down their throats!

* * *

_**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I'M WRITING IT NOW! SORRY 4 TAKIN LONG 2 UPDATE, BUT I HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE COMING UP WITH IDEAS, AND ALSO I AM PUBLISHING THIS STORY FOR A CONTEST IN MY SCHOOL, SO I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR FEEDBACK, I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW! THIS STORY MEANS A LOT TO ME, AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WAT PPL THINK! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**_

_**REMEMBER 2 REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!**_

_**HAPPY READING!!! =]**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**_

_**~JZAZY~**_


	4. Chapter 4My Job, My Part, My Mission

**_HELLO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS!!! I AM A VERY HAPPY PERSON TODAY! WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY AWESOME REVIEWS, AND PEOPLE REALLY SEEM TO LIKE THIS STORY, EVEN MY FRIENDS AT SKOOL LIK DIS STORY, AND THEY HAVENT EVEN READ THE MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY, I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN SOONER, BUT I GOT A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER, AND IT WAS ALL I WORKED ON TODAY. TELL ME WAT U THINK, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR SUGESTIONS, I AM SUBMITIN THIS TO A WRITIN CONTEST IN SKOOL, AND I REALLY WANT SUGGESTIONS, AND TO KNOW WAT PEOPLE THINK OF THIS STORY! ALRIGHTY, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, BE SURE TO SEND THEM TO ME, AND ILL TRY 2 USE THEM! OK NOW YOU CAN READ! THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 READING, AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!_**

**_FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!! =] HAPPY MONDAY, AND HAPPY READING EVERYONE!!! =]  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Love Story-Doing Something About it  
**

**Max's POV**

I woke up to Ella crying and calling my name. I felt dizzy and tired, then I looked around the room and remembered what had happened. Where was Fang? Did everyone know what had happened? What was going on?

"Huh? Wha-what? What happened?" I said opening my eyes more clearly.

"Max are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to check you or anything? Where's Fang?" my mom asked looking very concern.

"I'm ok I guess. I don't know where Fang is; he was taken away in a van, then I was left unconscious."

"Oh God, so it was Fang. Max what was the fight over?"

"I don't know, something about my better being, and then this guy, was being a total jerk! He tells me everything is for my better being, and that this is the only way, and then he disappears leaving me unconscious."

"Oh my Max, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you guys alone."

"No mom, it wouldn't have made a difference, it was all just too much."

"I don't think so, we're going to find Fang, and that jerk is going to pay for all the damage he's done." My mom said putting her arms on my shoulders.

"I know, but Jeb threatened to take someone else if I went after Fang."

"Wait, what? why did Jeb say that? What does Jeb have to do with any of this?"

"Huh? What do you mean? What have you been talking about? I'm talking about Jeb coming with a bunch of M-Geeks and taking Fang away, then him injecting me to make me go unconscious, what have you been talking about?"

"Max, that's not what happened. Sweetie, Jeb left a message earlier, he said he heard you and Fang arguing, and that he thought you guys got into a fight, and that Fang just stormed out of the house angrily, honey you don't have to protect Fang, we see that Jeb was telling the truth with all the mess, and your bruises and stuff."

"WHAT?! JEB DID WHAT?! HOW DARE HE DO THAT! MOM, I'M TELLING YOU, THAT'S ALL A LIE! FANG AND I NEVER FOUGHT! Jeb came with a bunch of M-Geeks, maybe 60 or so, and they began to fight us, then we fought back, but then I was surrounded by like 50, and a bunch more carried Fang out and threw him into a van, I tried to stop them, but they got me, and lied me on the couch, and then Jeb injected me telling me it was for my better being, and that I'd wake up in a couple hours and not to go looking for Fang or they'd only take another flock member. That's what really happened."

"Max both versions of the story are likely to happen, but why would Jeb be with a bunch of those M-Geeks?"

"Because he's evil! Don't you get it? He's just been trying to make my life more miserable! He's the worst person ever! You have to believe me mom, I'm telling the truth! We can't trust Jeb ever again!"

"Ok Max, if you say that's what happened, then I believe you. now we gotta get Fang back, so how are we gonna do it?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to risk getting another flock member taken away."

"Perhaps I could pretend to play along with Jeb's story and talk to him, maybe I can get a little info out of him." my mom said winking at me. OK tell me if I'm wrong but does that mean my mom's gonna try to flirt with Jeb to get information about Fang's whereabouts? Gross!

"OK, if you want to." I said getting up, I looked at the flock. "Alright guys, Fang's missing and we have no idea of where he's at, I think he'll be with Mr. Chu, and since we destroyed his place undersea already, I think they'll be on land this time, so I need you guys to be on your total guard, Jeb knows where we're at, and he threatened to take another one of us if we searched for Fang, so we gotta stay strong, and not get caught. I'll do some research, then we can look around for them without being too obvious about it."

They nodded and went upstairs to put their stuff away; I plopped down on the couch again and groaned. "Max does something hurt?"

"No mom, I'm just really frustrated."

"Oh, well don't worry sweetheart, we'll find him."

"Sure we will, if we don't get killed in the attempt." I got up and went upstairs to my room; I opened my laptop and got right to work. When I typed in Mr. Chu Google, a lot of websites came up announcing Chinese restaurants, well at least I was on the right track, Mr. Chu was Chinese. I didn't find anything else, really. I went to sleep hoping to find more tomorrow.

Before I went to sleep, I stayed up thinking about Fang and how much I missed him. Then I thought about something, Fang had been almost positively sure that danger was coming, especially for him, and he told me he'd find a way to make it back. I wondered if this could be a new ability he was developing. Then my head began to hurt very painfully. It was like those head explosions I used to get when I first got the Voice.

**Max, you must not give up hope on Fang.**

**Hey Voice, long time we don't talk, and I know, I'm not giving up, but I have no idea where he could be, and I fear that he won't be able to escape. If there's as many M-Geeks as the ones that came to the house…**

**Fang will be back, he promised, you must keep faith, and keep **_**your**_** promise. **

**I know, I know, but I just wish I could do something, instead of go to sleep. I probably won't even be able to sleep, I mean how can I sleep not knowing if Fang is alive or not? Not knowing if he's safe. I feel so useless!**

**You must wait patiently, by doing that you are keeping your promise, and are getting closer to finding Fang.**

**Hey Voice, I don't need to worry about saving the world right now, right?**

**Maximum, that is your mission, but getting Fang back is also part of your mission. In your heart you know you need Fang to survive, and you need to survive to save the world. **

**So you're saying that by getting Fang back, I'll also be saving the world in some way?**

**If that's what your heart tells you. Remember, go with the flow. Be flexible and just go with what's happening and what you're finding, you'll find things become easier if you go with the flow instead of going against it.**

**What is that all supposed to mean? Can you give me a break and just tell me what I'm supposed to know? I have a lot of problems and I really don't feel like figuring out fortune cookies crap.**

**It means to just be open for any possibilities or ideas, but you also must stay strong.**

**Ok, I think I can manage that.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The next day….**

**Angel's POV-Love Story-Chapter 5- Our Mission  
**

"We gotta get Max to go to the costume party." I told Nudge. She dropped her jaw and looked at me in disbelief.

"What? Are you crazy? Fang is missing, and you're worried about a costume party!"

"Listen to me, we need Max to continue her research, but she can't go looking for Fang, because then one of us will get taken away, she just needs to keep researching, so that we can know where to go to get Fang back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how only we can get Fang back, Max would bring up too many alarms, we wouldn't cause we're the younger kids, and we're always following Max, but if we went on our own, no one would think we could do anything, so its gotta be you, Gazzy and me, because you can feel the vibes, and hack into systems, and control metal, so you might be able to unlock Fang's cage, well if he's in a cage, Gazzy is great with bombs, and we'll probably need those to take out the M-Geeks, and I can read, and control their minds, so we could save Fang, and take him to the party, and Romeo and Juliet have their happy ending."

"OK… but how will we get away from Max at the party? And what about Iggy?"

"Iggy and Ella can keep Max busy, and Max will probably be miserable, plus we'll just say we're going to the bathroom or something, we'll figure it out."

"Wow Angel, that's a great plan!"

"Thanks, now we have to persuade Max to continue researching, and we need to get some maps as well, we have to be able to get Fang out and back in that same day, we gotta be ready, and we have to find a way to get Max into her costume, and make her go to the party."

"Uh, hey this might sound crazy, but maybe the fact that a certain 6 year old can control minds; may help us out."

"I guess I could do that as a last resort, I don't want to do that though, because it seems mean, and unfair, plus Max will want to leave once I'm gone, because I won't be able to control her mind if I'm not there, so we gotta get her to want to go on her own."

"Maybe we can tell Dr. Martinez to tell her to go to get her mind off Max, kind of like a break from all the stress. Max listens to Dr. Martinez sometimes, and she trusts her, so that could work."

"Ok great! Now we just gotta get Gazzy to agree, and make a couple of bombs, and we'll be good to go."

"Ok, lets go get Max to do some research, we should do some research of our own too."

"Alright, let's go."

**Gazzy's POV**

"You want to do what?!" I shouted quietly in disbelief, Nudge and Angel had came into my room and woken me up, and then they had rambled on about the craziest plan to save Fang. "Oh I get it, I'm still asleep, and this is all just me going wacko." I said pulling the covers over me again.

"Gazzy, we're serious, we really need you to help us out, Iggy can't do this, and Max will draw too much attention, it has to be us.

"Ok, have you guys totally lost your minds? You expect us to charge another place like the School, with all of the evil scientist in there, not to mention the robots with attached guns to their arms! And you expect just us to handle all of them! The three of us? Max and Fang couldn't handle a couple of them, and they're the strongest of the flock, and you really expect us, the youngest, weaker ones to be able to take them? Have you guys officially gone nuts?"

"Look, we may be the youngest, and maybe our fighting isn't as strong as Max's and Fang's but, with the right determination, we can do anything. You can start out young and small, but you can grow and be very tall, the size of the person does not matter, its your determination that gets you farther." She said crossing her arms and looking important, she had learned a lot from Max. "Look, we may not be too strong physically, but we are mentally, well I am, and in other ways, what I mean by that, is we're the ones with all the powers. I can control minds and read them, Nudge can hack any system, and control metal, you can work bombs like a genius, and you can mimic voices, and you have your other "talent"… the point is, with all our abilities combined, we could totally do this! Please Gazzy, we need you to help us out."

I thought about this for a while, I had to do it, they were my sisters, what kind of a brother would I be if I let them do this alone? "Ok, I'm in."

"Great! Thanks so much Gazzy, now all we gotta do is get Max to continue her research so we can know where to go."

"We should also train our fighting skill in case they're needed." Nudge said.

I nodded, "Yeah we should, ok we should do it early in the morning, or late at night, whenever Max isn't there so she doesn't become suspicious."

"Well she'll be distracted doing research and being depressed over Fang, so maybe we could even practice during the day whenever she wasn't looking." Gazzy said.

"Sounds like a plan. Ok, now let's go see that Max get's on with the research." I said standing up and heading out the door with Gazzy and Nudge right behind me.

You make a great leader Angel. Nudge thought to me.

I smiled at her and thought back, Thanks Nudge, but I'll leave the leader stuff to Max, I'll just be the leader of this mission, because this is our mission.

* * *

**Fang's POV-Love Story-Chapter 5- Can It Really Be This Way?  
**

You may not know this, but sitting in a cage for more than 24 hours can be very exhausting and is also very uncomfortable. Before, it used to be a whole lot better, because at least I was with my family. My cage used to be next to Max's, and I guess I didn't know it, but that was very comforting in some way. Now I know I've never felt so alone.

**Everyone is always alone Fang, that's why connections are important. **The Voice piped in to my emo-wimp fest. Great. God I thought Max was over exaggerating when she complained about how annoying the Voice could be.

**Hey Voice, what do you mean everyone is always alone? I've always had my family with me, and what do you mean connections? **

**Everything is connected; it all makes the big picture.**

**I think you got the wrong person, your usually telling the "everything is connected" crap to Max.**

**Fang, you must escape and get back to Max and help her save the world, you are her right hand man and she needs you there. Find a way to escape; this is part of the big picture. **

**What does all this have to do with me? I thought Max was the one who was supposed to save the world.**

**She is, but she needs you by her side. Don't break your promise Fang, loneliness is just a distraction, and you must always stay focused on **_**your**_** big picture. Pick a goal and follow it through. Don't be distracted by anything.**

**And my goal right now is getting back to the flock…right?**

**Fang… people have plans for you. You must go with the flow.**

**Go with the flow? That's something you always told Max. But last time she did, it was at that hurricane, that didn't go so well. So then what am I supposed to do? I want to be right in my decisions; I can't afford to be wrong. My life could depend on it.**

**So what are your obstacles?**

**The M-Geeks mostly, I'm pretty sure I could handle the scientist since they're just humans.**

**So what is your biggest power you have, that they do **_**not**_**?**

**Well I can fly, and turn invisible, and predict when bad things are going to happen, well kind of. **

**You can predict things with feeling; in case you're confused.**

**Oh, wow the one with the less emotions ends up with a power based on feelings…great.**

**Everyone has emotions Fang. **

**Yeah, but I'm the one who least let's them show, it's a weakness, and you can't be weak, especially in the eyes of your enemy. You must always stay strong, no matter what. Max taught me that.**

**Max has taught you much, but she is young herself, everyone has so much to learn, don't stay hidden inside a box, Fang. Think outside the box, and be open for any ideas.**

**Ok whatever, think outside the box. And what's the box? My **_**cage**_**?** I thought back sarcastically.

**Ugh, Fang, you have lots to learn. Be careful now, Jeb is coming in to talk to you. Be smart, and don't ever underestimate your enemies.**

**Whatever.** I thought back, just as Jeb came into the room, he had two M-Geeks following him, but he waved them off, and they closed the door behind him.

"Hello Fang." Jeb said kneeling down in front of me. _That evil bastard._

"What do you want Jeb?"

"You must be wondering why we took you away."

"Oh did that just occur to you?"

"Fang, answer me this, do you love Max?" well that was unexpected.

"Duh."

"So then you should be okay with doing things for her safety."

"Sure."

"Ok, so you will be happy to know that us taking you away is what's best for her."

"Uh… no. I know I will never hurt Max. So why the hell did you have to take me away?"

"Because Fang, you don't know your own strength."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are special."

"Really? I didn't know that. I guess being 98% human, 2% bird didn't count as special anymore, wow touch crowd. Anyways in what way do you sick bastards find me special now? Did you find an extra brain cell in my body or something?"

"Not exactly. You see, what happened is, you're kind of somebody's son."

"Oh really, I think anyone could know that."

"Fang, you're _Mr. Chu's son_."

I dropped my jaw. This could not be true. I couldn't be Mr. Chu's son. That would make me the son of the flock's enemy…maybe it would also make me the enemy? After I got over my shock, I went into denial. "So? Max was supposedly the Director's daughter, and that wasn't true."

"No you really are Mr. Chu's son, but that's not all, you are going to start developing some powers as well. It's not something you can control, and they will appear when you're hurt, angry, upset, or sad."

"Oh, what power is it that I'm getting; that could be so dangerous?" I said playing along.

"You will be able to understand other's emotions, and control them as well. You see, that could be very dangerous, because someone's emotions, influence people's decisions and actions. Also, you can make people pass out, _with a lot of concentration that is._ Your powers are many, but all mostly having to do with emotion. This is why they're dangerous, because sometimes people may not be able to control their emotions and do things they later regret."

"Okay, so maybe I have a few more complicated powers than the rest of the flock, so what? Why is this dangerous to them?"

"This can become a distraction, and you can start controlling people, and not let Max focus on the big picture. Also, let's face it, you're the evil guy's son, you'd eventually become evil yourself, and the flock's enemy. I can't risk you hurting my daughter, so Mr. Chu and I made an agreement; I'd get him you, so that they could perform their tests, as long as he kept you here and away from Max and the others."

"You evil son of a –"

"Batchelder, what are you talking to it for?" Mr. Chu said coming into the room. It? I'm not a freaking it!

"Mr. Chu, I was just explaining how it would stay here and away from Max and the flock."

"Of course, well be out now. You cannot lounge around here. We have a deal, now leave. You won't be hearing of it ever again."

"Of course sir, could I just finish speaking with him for 5 more minutes please?"

"No more than 5 minutes, Batchelder." Mr. Chu said leaving the room.

"I can't believe you would do this to us Jeb! Max and the rest of us used to trust you. How could you become such a traitor? You know very well that I'd never hurt Max. Angel can control minds, and she's just a 6 year old! How do you not find that threatening? Max will never forgive you for this."

"I'm sorry Fang, but there's nothing I can do anymore. I'll admit to you, I don't really think you would actually hurt Max… I'm sorry, I regret doing this. But there's nothing I can do anymore. Goodbye Fang, I'm really sorry, you won't be hearing from me anymore." Jeb said sadly, he looked down, as he exited the room. I could feel my powers working, in my chest, I felt a paining sadness, and I guess it came from Jeb, I guess he really thought he was doing what's best. What an idiot, well Jeb was out of my way, now to handle the next biggest jerk....my "_father_". **_Crap!_**

* * *

**_OMG, DID I LEAVE U GUYS WITH A CLIFFEEE AGAIN?? OOPPS! : P LOL, OK WELL REVIEW, AND TELL ME WAT U THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND OF FANG'S POWER, I WASNT REALLY SURE OF IT, ALSO SHOULD I GIVE HIM THE POWER 2 B ABLE 2 CONTROL TIME, OR IS DAT 2 MUCH, I CHOSE DA EMOTIONS POWERS CUZ I THOUGHT IT WAS IRONIC HE WOULD HAVE DIS POWER WID HIM BEING MR. ROCK AND ALL LOL, OK SO PLEASE REVIEW!! I REALLY LOVE READING REVIEWS, AND HEARING WAT PEOPLE THINK! THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF DA REVIEWS SO FAR, AND PLEASE KEEP EM COMINGG!!!!! =]_**

**_ALRIGHTY SO REVIEW, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!! =]_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!_**

**_~JZAZY~  
_**


	5. Chapter 5The PlanEGGY!

**_HEY EVERYON3! IM UPDATIN AT MIDNIGHT SO YOU GUYS BETTER APRECIATE THIS! I'VE STAYED UP LATE DOING THIS, AND THIS IS MY FINAL DRAFT, BECUASE ITS DUE TOMOROW FOR THE CONTEST, SO SEND IN YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME ENOUGH REVIEWS, AT LEAST 5 PLEASE? I WILL UPDATE TOMMORW, I HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY WRITTEN I WILL JUST GET IT REVIEW AND EDITED IT FOR THE LAST TIME TOMMORW AT SKOOL, SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR THOUGHTS, AND REVIEWS! I'D LIK 2 DEDICATE THIS WHOLE STORY/CHAPTER TO MY 2 FRIENDS/EDITORS/FANS OF MY STORY KARINA AND ARMANDO, BECAUSE THEY'VE REVIEWED MY STORY AND SUPPORTED AND GIVEN ME IDEAS, AND ARE MY WRITTIN PARTNERS, SO THANKS YOU GUYS, AND HERE'S TO ALL MY READERS! THANKS SO MUCH! THIS STORY IS GOING IN THE CONTEST, AND WHEATHER I WIN OR NOT, I DONT KNOW, BUT I'M PROUD OF ALL MY WORK, AND EVERYTHING I'VE ACOPMLISHED, AND IM HAPPY WITH THIS STORY, N I HOPE U ALL R TOO!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL HAV WEN DA KIDS TRY 2 BUST OUT FANG, BUT WILL THEY SUCCEED? OR WILL THEY JUST GET TRAPPED? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! PLEASE ATLEAST 5 REIVEWS!_**

**_FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!_**

**_HAPPY READING!  
_**

* * *

Mr. Chu came into my room; he unlocked my cage and let me out. I stretched, but didn't try to escape for there were all the M-Geeks.

"So Fang, I guess Jeb has already told you I'm your father."

"Unfortunately, please tell me that jerk was lying."

"No he was not. Just like he is genetically Max's father, I am your father."

"But then why do you guys try to hurt me and Max and the rest of our families so much?"

"Because, you are all so young and we're trying to do what's best for you. I must admit I really hate Max, and Jeb hates you, we really do hate each other, but we made an agreement, which is the only reason you're here. Jeb thinks you're dangerous to Max, and he doesn't want you near her, and I'll take you in to test on you."

This reminded me of a play Nudge had made me watched with her, by Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_. The fathers didn't like each other, and the two kids were in love, but the dads wanted them apart. This was Max and mine's case.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing really, but you're a failure, you won't survive the apocalypse, but we will. Your unable to survive, that's your flaw, we can't permit that. So therefore, after we do our tests, you will be of no use to us, so you will be eliminated."

"Yup, you know how many times so many idiots have given me that same speech? Let me tell you something dude, we were made to survive, you can't kill us, so many have tried, and all have failed. Let me tell you something dad, you will die, and Max will survive and save the world, and I'll be standing right next to her when she does."

There was silence, let the Asian guy take all that in, and try to find a smart comeback, I was ready for anything. Over night, I had dreamed about Max and the flock, and I knew that they were the ones who kept me going. I would get back to them, because it was my mission to survive. I would not die.

"You are such and idiot. Do you really believe any of that, means anything?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know something, everything is connected. There must be a reason why we've been able to survive up until now. Shouldn't there be a reason why I'm going to get out here too? Wait I know! Because you're the idiot here who won't be able to stop the avian hybrid. Once again, we are going to win."

"Say what you want you foolish child, we'll see who will be standing last."

"We shall, dear fool."

Mr. Chu went red in the face, and he stomped out of my room, and slammed the door behind him.

I got some weird vibrations from him, he was mad, angry, confused, and most of all, evil. I know, I know, how can some one feel evil? Well it's just a strange feeling, you feel hungry, for power and the need to do badly, and it's like temptation. It's awfully weird I must say.

Later that day I was taken out of my cage and put to run on a treadmill for several hours straight. Then I was chased around in a maze, and I had to find the exit as soon as possible because I had the M-Geeks right behind me. they made me show my attacking skills, I had to take on a bunch of M-Geeks, I learned more about their weak spots, like if you twist their hand with the gun just right, the gun snaps off, but you have to be careful, because sometimes the bullets will also pop out at super fast speed. After all this crap, it was late, and I was exhausted. I couldn't take much more of this. Then a whitecoat came in, and injected me and gave me some other fluids, I drank them, and glared at the stupid human. He looked taken aback, but still felt safe enough to stay in the room because of those stupid robots.I felt sleepy afterwards and I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 6- Part of the Plan

**Max's POV**

"Max! Wake up!" Nudge screamed jumping on my bed.

I opened my eyes hazily, "Wha- what? What's going on?"

"Wake up sleepy head! You have to continue researching about Mr. Chu; we have to know where he could be!"

"Right, I know, I'll get up and start right away. Who else is up? Iggy and Dr. Martinez are making breakfast, Ella has gone to school, and Gazzy and Angel are downstairs in the kitchen."

"Oh ok, I'll get up right now." Nudge nodded and left. I sighed and everything came back into my mind. Man, Fang was still missing! I hadn't found much peace in my sleep, I felt miserable, and I took out my laptop and began to search again. This time, I tried different search engines, and different search categories. Finally something popped out. It had something to do with Mr. Chu's industries, then I did more searches on that, I finally came up with a place; it wasn't too far from here, maybe two –three hours by flight. I jumped up and screamed out of happiness. I was going to get Fang back!  
I went downstairs after my mom called me 5 times for breakfast.

"Guys I have great news," I said sitting down at the table. Everyone looked up.

"What's up?" Iggy asked tiredly, he'd probably gone to sleep late.

"I found a place having to do with Mr. Chu; it was related to Mr. Chu's industries, so I think that's where they probably have Fang. I looked it up, and it's about two-three hours by flight. I think this is where Fang could be." Every one smiled, and we each slapped high fives. I felt a feeling of relief flood through me. You'll be okay Fang. I promise.

After breakfast, I went up to my room, and the whole flock came with me, my mom said she had to go out and run some errands,

"OK guys, I found the place, we're all in shape, and we can get Fang out of there, so why aren't we doing it?" I said being hyper. Hey I had found the place! How was I not supposed to be hyper?

"Uh, maybe because none of us are freaking bullet proof, and because they threatened to take another flock member if we tried." Gazzy said in a "duh-you-should-know-this" tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok so maybe the situation isn't perfect, but that's how it's supposed to be! Nothing will ever be simple, but that doesn't mean we don't try. It means we have to think."

"Ok so you think of a plan Max and we'll go practice our fighting skills outside." Angel said.

"That's a pretty good idea."

They went outside, and practiced while I stayed inside and tried to come up with something. Surprisingly, it was already a whole week since they had taken Fang, I wondered how he was pulling through…or if he was even still alive. I'm not going to think about that. I will stay optimistic.

Good Max, you're staying positive, even when all is bad.

Gee Voice, sometimes you really don't make me feel better.

There was no reply, which was good, because I needed to think alone right now.

I needed to find a way to get to Fang, but not risk another flock member to get taken away. We were at our strongest when we were all together, so there had to be a way to get him, and still be together. And then there were those stupid M-Geeks, they had to have a weakness, or we had to develop some sort of skill so we wouldn't be hurt by their bullets. But I don't think things will be that simple. I have to keep thinking.

**Angel's POV**

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and I went outside. We stood in fighting stances. "OK guys, we gotta tell Iggy so he can help us practice, and will actually take part in our plan." I said and Iggy looked confused.

"Ok Iggy, you see, we have a plan, well Angel came up with it mostly, anyways, and us three, Gazzy, Angel, and I are going to bust Fang out of where he's at. So we're going to do it on the day of the party, so that Max will be dress up as Juliet, and Fang will come to her as Romeo, and they can have their happy ending. So we need you and Ella to keep Max over there, and help us convince her to go. Also we're gonna have to leave, so you guys have to distract her, and we have to go cause we have the cool powers, no offense of course Iggy, anyways, you think you can help us out?" Nudge rambled to Iggy.

Iggy looked even more confused then before she started. "Basically, Angel had this crazy plan to save Fang," "

"Hey! It's not crazy!" I claimed.

Gazzy rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyways, Angel had this crazy plan to save Fang, and we need you and Ella to keep Max busy while we're gone so that we can come back with Fang, and Max and Fang can have they're fairy tale ending, blah!" Gazzy said making a "yuck" face." I rolled my eyes. Iggy finally seemed to comprehend.

"Oh, ok, I guess, I'll help you guys practice, I guess I trust you know what's you're doing. I'll help you practice, and get Ella to help me keep Max at the party."

"Great! Oh, you know what you should do? You should ask Ella out, and tell her to go with you as a couple to the party!" Nudge said excitedly. Iggy's eyes widened, and he flushed terribly. Then he looked at me, and for a blind guy, he wasn't having such bad aim.

"You told her?" he exclaimed.

"No," I said, "she was the one with the idea." I said looking smug.

"Ugh, I don't know, I don't want to get rejected; and ruin things."

"You have to take chances, if you always stay hidden, then you won't ever know what could've been, you have to take chances." Max said walking outside with us. We were all surprised, but she didn't hear about our plan, ok good.

"Huh? Oh hey Max, whatever, I don't know. I'm just shy."

"The blind dude who can work bombs, feel colors, cook like nobody's business, and can majorly kick but, is shy to ask my sister out? That is so lame." I said trying to taunt him and get him to give in. Iggy glared in my direction.

"OK whatever, I'll ask her out. You'll see; she's going to say yes."

"That a boy Iggy!" Gazzy said faking a country accent.

Iggy groaned, and fell to the floor, he lay down, and hey what do you know? Ella came into the yard, and found us all standing over Iggy, as he lay on the floor.

"Uh hey guys, what you doing?" Ella sang said. _God she sounds so beautiful._ Iggy was thinking.

"Aw that is super cute." I said out loud by mistake. Everyone looked at me, and Iggy softly kicked me, I shrugged.

"Uh, anyways… hey Ella, we're just here practicing our fighting skills, I found a place where Fang could be at, so we're getting in shape."

"Oh, that's great. Hope you guys find him, I'm going to go do my homework, good luck." She called going inside the house.

"Come on Iggy, ask her before some other dude does." Gazzy persuaded. Iggy looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you hated all this love mushy stuff?"

"I do, but I've grown up some, and plus you can totally tell you like her, so just go for it dude."

"OK when Gazzy is telling me to go after a girl, I know there is something totally wrong with this, or totally right…. so which is it?"

"It's totally right, now go after her now, before Dr. Martinez gets home, unless you want to ask her out in front of Dr. Martinez…"

Iggy ran to the house, we all laughed at his reaction, and kept practicing.

Chapter 7- Happiest Girl Around

**Ella's POV**

I had come into the house after talking to the flock. I dropped my bag on the sofa, and went to the kitchen to fix myself a snack. Then I heard the door open all of a sudden, I tweaked, and kind of got surprised, so I dropped the plate I was holding. Then Iggy came into the kitchen, and picked up the plate, he must've heard where it landed. God he is so amazing.

"Hey Ella, you dropped this."

"Uh thanks," I said awkwardly, taking the plate. There was silence, God I hate the silence. "So do you need anything? Or are you guys done practicing?"

"Well I was practicing, and something popped into my head, and I just had to come do it like right now."

"Oh, what popped into your head?"

"You did."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. Iggy flushed, seeming unable to continue.

"You popped into my mind Ella, you always are on my mind, and I just can't get you out, so I'm just going to come right out and say it, do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh Iggy, I love you! And yes of course I want to go out with you! I thought you'd never ask! Oh gosh, I am so happy!" I said swinging my arms around his neck.

I hugged her, and we kissed passionately, and then guess what? Dr. Martinez decides to walk in! _**Crap!**_

"Oh God, why do I always walk into my daughter's kissing a boy? This is why we should get a pet!"

"What about Total?"

"He'd get offended if we treated him like a dog. Anyways, you know the rules, just ask Max for the lecture, I'm tired, and behave yourselves, I'm going to my room, later kids."

"Uh ok, bye mom."

"Yeah, uh later Dr. Martinez."

"Oh, God! That was so embarrassing! I can't believe she walked in on us!"

The flock rushed in then, they burst into laughter, when they realized what had happened. Iggy and I rolled our eyes, and then we walked away holding hands.

I was the happiest girl around.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPY WILL HAVE THE KID'S MISSION, N MAX AT DA PARTY, PROBABLY ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER, SO REVIEW TO FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS, ATLEAST 5 REVEIWS PLEASE? THIS STORY IS GOIN INTO MY SKOOL'S WRITIN CONTEST, N I WANT 2 KNOW IF PPL THINK ITS GOOD? **_

_**REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIOS ARE LOVED!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!  
**_

_**~JZAZY~  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 THE MISSION!

_**HALO MY FELLOW READERS! HOW DO YOU? I AM VERY VERY VERY HAPPY! WHY? BECAUSE I GOT MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! AND BECAUSE MY SOCCER TEAM ONE OUR 1ST GAME TODAY! SO AS PROMISED, HERE IS THE 6TH CHAPPY, HERE IS ALL THE ACTION, AND I THINK I MIGHT NOT HAVE ENOUGH DETAILS, THAT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FLAW, AND ALSO 2 ANSWER SOME1'S REVIEW QUESTIONS, FANG COULDNT HAVE MADE MAX LOVE HIM FOR 1, SHE NEEDS 2 B NEAR HIM SO DAT HE CAN CONTROL HIS POWERS, AND HE'S BEEN AWAY EVER SINCE HE GOT HIS POWER, N ALSO, MAX HAS ALWAYS LOVED HIM, EVEN BEFORE HE GOT HIS POWERS, SO HE COULDNT BE CONTROLLING THAT. ALSO ANGEL IS ACTING GROWN UP AND LIKE A TEENAGER BECAUSE I THINK SHE'D MAKE A GREAT LEADER TOO, WHICH IS WAT I SHOW IN THIS CHAPTER. BECAUSE SHE SAYS EVERYTHING IS ABOUT HER, AND THAT SHE SHOUDL BE LEADER SOMETIMES IN THE SERIES, AND I THINK IF MAX WASNT THERE, SHE'D BE A GREAT LEADER BCUZ SHE HAS A LOT OF DETERMINATION. ANYWAYS! REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPPY IS DA 2ND 2 LAST I THINK, SO REVIEW, YOU'LL WANT 2 KNOW WAT HAPPENS, BCUZ IM LEAVIN U WID A CLIFFIE AGAIN! MUHAHAHA! ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE GETTING REVIEWS, AND I WILL REPLY TO EVERY REVIEW, AND WILL BE THANKFUL 4 THEM. IM ASKING 4 ATLEAST UMMM 8 REVIEWS 4 DIS CHAPTER, N I THINK U GUYS SHOULD B ABLE 2 GET DEM IN BCUZ ITS PRETTY LONG N HAS ALOT 2 REVIEW ABOUT SO, REVIEW IN ORDER 2 GET DA NEXT CHAPPY!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!**_

_**HAPPY READING, AND HAPPY MONDAY!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Romeo and Juliet

**Max's POV **

"Sweetheart, I think you should go to the party." Mom said to me, and once again I was left dumbfounded. Didn't anybody care about Fang?!

"Mom, don't you realize Fang is kidnapped, and you're asking me to go to a freaking costume party? I thought at least you'd understand me! No way am I going partying when Fang is in trouble."

"Come on Juliet, go get your costume on, this will help you release some stress, plus you might get some ideas with the costumes, and all. Sweetheart, just go, I want you to get distracted, and you've been so depressed this whole past week."

"Well duh, I mean it's been two weeks since Fang was taken away. And I know just where he might be, but I can't find a way to get to him. So once again I feel so dang useless! And I still can't come up with a plan. I feel like I've failed Fang mom!"

"You haven't sweetie, just go to the party, and cheer up. I guarantee you'll feel better after the party."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because honey, mothers know everything."

"I thought I knew everything too." I said sighing.

My mom chuckled and rubbed my back comfortingly, "In a way you do. Because you're a mother all of your own."

"What?"

"Max, you've been a mother to these 5 kids, and you're only 14, sweetheart, you've grown up so fast, but your still just a teenager yourself, go have some fun, and relax, you can get back to saving the world and Fang tomorrow."

"Ok." I said defeated. I sighed and went upstairs. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel were already ready. So Angel and Nudge helped me dress up. God I hated this huge puffy dress, I looked great in it, sure, but it was soo not my style!

"Don't worry Max, you look great!" Nudge said because of the concern on my face.

I nodded. And we left, Iggy and Ella were holding hands and Gazzy and Angel were fixing each other's costumes, and Nudge kept telling me how pretty I looked. God this was torture! I wanted to find Fang, and hug him for the rest of my life and never let go. I missed him that bad.

My mom drove us to the party, and said she'd pick us up at around midnight.

We went in, and instantly all of Ella's friends were around me, I knew some of them, and I was pretty popular among them, for being oldest, because this party was filled with 7th, 8th, and a few 9th graders. Whose ever house this was, was rich! It was huge, the outside had two staircases leading to a door in the middle, it was a beautiful house, and it had a balcony on the 2nd floor.

We arrived there at like 6pm, so at like 7, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge said they'd be back, and I nodded.

Chapter 8- Love Story- Doing Our Part

**Fang's POV**

I was locked up in my cage…again. And for the second time, I felt danger was coming for me. All the time, I had also been having this feeling of sadness and it wasn't really coming from me. I felt it was a feeling I was getting from someone else. I doubt the sadness was coming from the evil scientists, so who was it coming from?

**Remember, you have connections, Fang.**

**Connections? Wait, you mean Max? I'm getting these feelings of sadness from Max? So then Max is sad? Poor Max, I'm still the only one who knows and understands her when she's depressed. **

**Maybe the two of you have had a connection all along. Perhaps that's why she trusts you so much.**

**Wow, I always knew Max and I had something special, but I never thought it could be that strong.**

**You two are the strongest of the flock. Both physically, and emotionally. That's why Max is the leader, and you're her right hand man. Leaders have to be strong, in order to accomplish things, and they must not ever give up.**

**Okay, I get where you're going with this. I won't give up on my mission; I can break free from here, and get back to Max and the flock, and take all that sadness away.**

**Good fan, you are learning.**

I was about to reply, when the door to my room opened. I looked up from my cage, and freaking Brigid was there! Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse! The only scientist I thought wasn't evil, who wasn't a complete moron, the one I trusted and admired, she turned out to be a traitor too! Guess this kind of thing shouldn't surprise me anymore.

She opened my cage, and roughly took my hand and pulled out a needle from here white lab coat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked through clenched teeth. Brigid stopped for a moment and looked at me through painful eyes.

"I used to like you, maybe even love. You were amazing, and you cared so much for the environment. I thought you were the perfect guy, even though you were 7 years younger than me. But you chose that stupid wanna-be-blond." Brigid snarled.

"Don't you dare call Max stupid! She's way better than you, because you are a stupid-selfish-obsessed-redhead-wanna-be! I used to think you were an amazing scientist, -the good kind- but you're just like all of them!"

"I am smarter, and way superior to that dumb girl, but you couldn't know what's good."

"I know what's good, and I know what's rotten, and I love Max, and I hate what's rotten; meaning you and anything evil that has ruined my life!" I said pushing Brigid away roughly. Sorry, I'm not such a gentle man. Anyways, she stumbled and her head thumped against the concrete ground. I ran out my cage, but turned back to take one last look at Brigid. She sickened me, I had gotten vibrations from her, and I was really disappointed/disgusted with what I found. She had feelings of jealousy, envy, obsession, and desire. I definitely knew she wasn't the woman I once admired so much anymore. I actually felt an ounce of pity for her, she'd spend the rest of her life in jail, living in agony; for temptation and desire, and turning evil. I'd make sure to help Max put all these sick bastards in jail, and take down this place, once and for all.

I don't care if it's run by my "father", he's never actually been a father to me, and you can't love or respect someone, if they've never been there your whole life.

I ran down the halls silently, trying to find an exit. But I felt like I was trapped in the middle of the world's largest, confusing maze. _Think Fang, think!_

Suddenly, with my raptor hearing, I heard 3 heartbeats that were beating abnormally fast. Then I could feel vibes coming from them. One was scared and nervous. The other was excited and nervous, and the last one was determined and feeling secure and happy. The flock! Wait, why were there only 3 people? Maybe they had separated? No, that wouldn't be likely, I walked to them. And guess what? I bumped into Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy!

"Fang!" they all cried.

"Shhh." I told them, we turned a corner and crawled under a metal desk. "Guys, what are you doing here? And where's Max?"

"We came to bust you out Fang! Max couldn't come because she'd draw too much attention, and Jeb threatened to take another flock member if we came after you." Gazzy explained.

Just then, someone came and kneeled in front of the desk. I silently signaled to Angel and Nudge not to scream. I looked at the person, and it was Jeb! Oh what did that jerk want now? I tried getting vibes off him, it was happy, and relief? What the heck was going on?

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you got out your cage Fang, listen I want to apologize for taking you, and not trusting you. But I'm sure that you won't be any danger to Max, the flock, or the world. I was wrong to judge you because you were Mr. Chu's son, and I'm sorry, I want you to know that I will never do this kind of stupid thing again. Now go guys, get out of here, get back to Max, and make her happy Fang, marry her if you'd like, I support you all the way, because I've learned something out of all of this. You are her soul mate, and you make her happy, and you're what her better being is, and that's all I've ever wanted for her. And I guess she's found it in you. go back to her, and help her save the world, take down this place, and expose Mr. Chu, I know you guys can do it so get out of here, I won't ever get in your way ever again." Jeb said sincerely, I knew he was being honest because of his emotions.

I nodded my head in a thankful way, and ushered the 3 kids out of under the desk. Now I really had to get out of here. It wasn't just my life depending on it, it was also the ones of Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, and I knew Max would never forgive me if I got them hurt, no matter how much she loved me.

So we ran out some halls, and Gazzy and Angel and Nudge tried to lead the way, but they seemed too nervous and a bit confused to lead.

Remember, you're the strongest, and also the second in command, so since Max isn't here, you're the leader, you must protect your flock, and you must get out of here.

I know I know, ok! I get it! Save the flock, the world, and bust the hell out of here! I get it!

I tried to use my sense of direction to get us out of here and decided on some halls. But guess what? 4 mutants can't bust out of a place without having to put up a good fight. We ran into some M-Geeks, then we tried turning back, but they kept coming from every direction. Guess this had to be a fight. I could handle a fist to fist fight, but I didn't know about the younger kids, and also, these M-Geeks had the guns! I turned to the younger kids, expecting to see them afraid and tense, but they looked fierce and determined, I smiled, I was so proud of them, and I knew Max would be too. They were ready to take on these dumb robots, I could feel it. No literally, I could feel them being determined about this.

Ok Fang, don't worry, we've got a plan. We're gonna use all our powers to defeat these robots. The main thing is to get out of here. So use everything you've got. You have to give all you've got if you really want to survive. Angel thought to me.

Ok Angel, I'll give my all.

"Be ready on my count of three." I whispered to them.

They nodded, and the robots waited, "One!" I yelled, and Nudge and Gazzy ran in two directions, while I ran to another, Angel stayed in the middle. You see, in case you didn't know, when we say wait for my count of three, it really means be ready for when I count to one. Just a flock thing, in case ya didn't know.

The robots didn't know what way to go, because we were split up, so they divided too. About 20 came in each direction. I manipulated them, by changing their emotions, and disappearing. Oh in case you didn't know, I can also become invisible if I stay still enough. This wasn't a problem for me. Once I was invisible, I started messing with their emotions, I made them confused, and sad, and I actually made one feel insane! They began to run into each other, or run into walls, or actually start crying! They were also part human in some disgusting way, which was why Angel could control their minds, and I could control their emotions. I kept doing this for all the ones that kept coming at me.

Gazzy used his ability to release gas in a horrible way that it would come out in yellow-green. The M-Geeks would suffocate because of this, and die. It was pretty hilarious actually, he also mimicked voices and confused them, and got a good punch and kicks everyone once in a while, and he also brought his little bombs. He had Angel line up a good 40 or so M-Geeks, and then he pressed a little chip thing to them, and they'd suddenly all explode. Now just a word of advice, when an 8 year old mutant, yells "Get Down!" you do it unless you want to be covered in orange stuff and metal pieces from the M-Geeks blowing up.

Since the M-Geeks were made out of metal for the most part, Nudge was able to attract them to her, and smash them into each other. Let me tell you something, there is a big crash when two big robots are crashed into each other. Also they totally pass out, and eventually their systems start malfunctioning until they're dead altogether.

We finally got rid of all the M-Geeks, using all our strengths and powers. But finally the scientists began coming, they tried locking the systems, doing anything to keep us there. They finally put the whole building to self-destruct. We had 25 minutes to get the hell out of there! But they wouldn't let us go without a fight. Fine with me. They wanted to kill the whole planted, well they could take some of their own medicine, and they were the ones who put the place to self-destruct. I concentrated as well as I could, and began to make them pass out. I didn't know how long this would last, but I tried it anyways.

We tried going out any door we saw, but they were all locked, so as I took care of all the scientist, Nudge was trying to hack into the systems, trying to open the locks. Gazzy went out of his way to find any other innocent experiments like ourselves and took the liberty to get them out of their cages and set them free. We were doing a big job right now, helping to save the world. We were getting rid of this place, and setting free innocent lives.

I think I got about 40 scientists to pass out. Man I felt so freaking tired, concentrating this hard really takes it out of you. Finally, I was left with just, Jeb, Mr. Chu, and Brigid. I couldn't do it. I couldn't make them pass out. Jeb had taken us out of our cages, Brigid had been a good friend of mines, and let's face it, Mr. Chu was my father.

"Fang, are you okay?" Angel whispered coming up next to me, she was trying to keep Nudge from freaking out.

"I can't do it Angel, you have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Make them pass out, or something, I can't do it."

"Are you feeling weak?"

"No, I just don't have the will to do it."

"Oh," she sighed, and took a deep breath. "Fang, we don't have to let them die, we can turn them into jail, plus, they could help uncover where other branches are, who are creating the mutants."

"I guess so."

"Then you have to control their emotions, make them feel secure with us, and make them follow us."

"Can't you mind control them?"

"Yes, actually, we should both do something to them, I'll make them follow us around, and you make sure they feel ok, don't let them start freaking out, or they'll only cause trouble, also help the experiments relax, or they'll disturb Nudge, I think she's almost got the password."

"Ok, I'll work this out." I put all my strength and concentration into my next controlling of emotions. I had to get this right, and I was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, I think I was over doing myself. This couldn't be healthy. I controlled everyone in this room emotion, and made them feel secure, relaxed, and faithful; I even did that for myself in some way. This was too much, I couldn't keep doing this, and we had to get out of here soon!

"Nudge, are you done yet?" I ushered coming to her.

Gazzy came to my side and said, "There's no more experiments in the joint, well, they're still in here, but you know, no more in cages, we just gotta get out of here."

"Okay, good job Gazzy, um Angel, talk to them, let them know we're gonna get out of here. And hurry up Nudge."

"Okay, okay I'm going, hey here's an idea, why don't you make one of those guys that are still conscious give us the password so that we can unlock some doors and get the heck out of here cause we're running out of time! We only got 12 minutes to get the hell out of here before we're toast! Max is expecting us, and we can't die, she won't take that as an excuse, you know that! Oh my God, have you thought that if we were to die, she'd just stay alone with Iggy, Ella, Dr. Martinez and Total and Akila! God! I don't think she'd be too happy, but hey maybe she'd learn to bond with them all better."

"Okay Nudge, can we talk about this later, I think we really gotta get out of here! Hurry up please! And those guys won't know the password, only the ones I knocked out know it, and I don't know how to wake them up, so hurry up!"

"Oh right, I'm going!" she typed in a bunch of things, and suddenly the screen popped up saying access granted! Finally!

Doors started popping open, and you could hear the switch of locks as door after door, and exit after exit unlocked. The place was still going to self destruct, so I ushered all the experiments out the door, they ran out into freedom, and I was happy, I let them go, but before they did, I felt them feeling thankful and relieved. I was glad we did that. Then I got a cart, and started pilling all the bodies into it, we pushed it out the door, and dragged Mr. Chu, Brigid and Jeb out too. Then once we were about 500 yards away, out of the place, the thing finally blew up! Gazzy saw the whole thing with so much excitement while Nudge and Angel looked away. We still had the bodies, so we left them lying around the building, the paramedics would help them when they came around because of the big explosion, but we kept Brigid, Jeb, and Mr. Chu. I still didn't know what to do with them.

"We should let Jeb go. He really was just trying to look out for Max, and he loves us all. He's really sorry Fang." Angel said to me I nodded, and pointed to Jeb to take a step next to Gazzy.

What could I do with Brigid? She was going insane! "Take her to rehab!" Gazzy exclaimed. I grinned, not to be mean or anything, but that's exactly what she'd need. I nodded. We would, and what about Mr. Chu? He was evil, he needed to be exposed.

Take him to the cops, Fang, and take Brigid there too. They will know what to do with them. You've done your part. Get back to Max now.

"Okay, here's what we're doing, Jeb is coming with us, we're taking him to Dr. Martinez, she can choose his faith, and Brigid and Mr. Chu will be taken to the cops, they'll know what to do with them.

"OK, but shouldn't Dr. Martinez take them to the cops so we don't get questioned?" Nudge asked.

I nodded, let's take these guys to Dr. Martinez, she can keep them at the house, then Max can decided how we'll turn them in. Check them now, make sure they don't have anything." I commanded.

Instantly Gazzy started checking them, checking there pockets, he threw out some needles and such, then turned and gave me a thumbs up.

We got a van, then I drove super fast to Dr. Martinez's house, and we dropped them off there. She said she'd take care of them.

Then Angel gave me something. We were flying, I don't know where; they said they were taking to me to Max. "So where's Max?" I asked looking inside the plastic bag Angel had handed me.

"Fang do you know what today is?" Nudge sang-said.

I shook my head. "Its Halloween, you know the day of the costume party. There's your costume." I looked inside, while everyone else took out their own bags, my eyes widened.

"No way, what the heck is this supposed to be?" I asked totally confused.

"You're going as Romeo." Angel said innocently.

"What? I can't be Romeo! These clothes are centuries old! I'll look like a joke! You can't have seriously bought me this! Tell me this is a joke! I want any other costume! Gazzy trade costumes with me! Please! I don't want to look like a fool!" Remember how I told Max I'd freak if they dressed me up as Romeo? Well it was happening! God, I could almost feel the giggly excitement coming from Angel and Nudge, oh wait, nope, I knew that's exactly they felt. I looked at Gazzy and tried to get his emotions; he was just bored and felt sorry for me.

"Come on Fang, you don't want to leave Juliet waiting." Nudge sand-said.

"Who's Juliet?" I asked.

"You better be expecting Max to be Juliet, or you're gonna get in trouble mister." Angel said crossing her arms and looking stern.

Gazzy chuckled behind me. And I sighed and said, "Okay let's land so we can change."

We landed in a forest, and I put my costume on, when I reached into the pockets, I felt something in there, and took it out. It was a small black box; I looked up at the flock curiously. Angel smiled. "Open it," and I did, it was a freaking ring! It was a shiny diamond ring; the diamond was small, yet very fine, and rich. It was very detailed, and the silver band that held the diamond had a quote on the inside. "Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night."

"It's a quote from the_ Romeo and Juliet _play; I had it specially made for you two. I don't know why, I just felt like it'd be useful someday, anyways; remember Jeb said you could even marry Max? Well do it! We're on the run most of the time, you won't get another chance, plus you guys are like totally already married, what's a couple of signed papers to the bond that you already have emotionally?"

"Thanks so much, I'm going to use this tonight. Now let's go."

* * *

**_OOOOHHHH CLIFFIE THERE 4 YA! REVIEW 2 FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS NEXT! IM ASKING 4 ATLEAST 8 REVIEWS PLEASE! DA NEXT CHAPPY IS DA PARTY, N U GUYS TOTALLY NEED 2 REVIEW, I THINK DA NEXT CHAPPY IS DA BEST 1! ITS ALSO LIK DA 2ND 2 LAST, SO ITS GETTING REALLY EXCITING, SO REVIEW!_**

**_FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!_**

**_HAPPY READING AND HAPPY MONDAY!_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE!_**

**_~JZAZY~  
_**


	7. CHAPY7ROMEO N JULIET MAXIMUM LOVE STORY

_**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! THANKS SO MUCH 4 LAST'S CHAPTER'S REVIEWS! I WANT 2 THANK ALL MY READERS, AND HERE IS DA NEXT CHAPTER, SORY 4 NOT UPDATIN YESTERDAY, BUT YESTERDAY I POSTED A NEW STORY CALLED MAXIMUM BAND, GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'D LIKE! I WANT 2 DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER 2 3 PEOPLE, MY FELLOW READER AND REVIEWER, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, THNX 4 ALL UR SUPPORT! AND 2 MY 2 FRIENDS FROM SKOOL KARINA N ARMANDO, 4 HELPIN ME FINISH MY STORY N EDITING IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SUPER LONG! THNX 2 EVERY1 ELSE WHO HAS READ MY STORY N REVIEWED! HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTER, N REVIEW SO THAT U CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPPY WHERE I MIGHT BE HEARING WEDDING BELLS???????**_

_**REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIOS R LOVED! HAPPY READING N HAPPY WEDNESDAY!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9 –Love Story- Just Say Yes  
**Max's POV (Back at the party) **

I was too distracted to think. Well I was thinking, but just about Fang. God I must look so ridiculous! I'm all dressed up as Juliet, with no Romeo, God I hope my story doesn't end like the play. Doesn't Romeo die in the end? And Juliet did too. My eyes widened at this thought. I was not going to die! And neither was Fang! I'd kill him! (Not literally of course.)

Ella looked over at me concerned for my sudden reaction but I shook my head and waved her off. It had now been 5 hours of doing nothing, but have mindless conversations with strangers. I went out to the balcony, they were playing music inside, and some people were dancing or singing. I went out to the balcony, and stood out there in the balcony air, it was warm, the air, and it felt like summer air. There was a crowd behind me, they were blocking the doorway, kind of, but I paid no attention to them, so I just sat there, waiting. Waiting, waiting for Fang I guess. He said he'd make it back somehow, so I'd trust him. Gosh I just wish Fang would hurry up!

I looked around, and some hot guy was making his way through the crowd, he came up to me and said, "Hello," and I looked up, and there was Romeo, aka Fang. I swear I was going to cry! (Of happiness of course!)

I threw my arms around him, and we hugged for the longest time, and everyone applauded, Fang was finally back, he was Romeo and I was Juliet. We were the perfect couple, and we were in love.

"Fang! I've been feeling so alone! You said to wait for you, but I thought you'd never come!"

"I'm sorry Max, but I hope this can make up for my lateness." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry Max, I'll never again leave you alone. I love you and that's all I know. Forget the rest of the world, we'll deal with it later, I've talked to Jeb; go get a white dress, we can get marry and have our love story, just say yes?"

"Oh my, gosh! Yes, I accept!" I said tears rolling down my cheeks. Fang then slid the ring into my finger, but before he did, I got to see a quote written on the inside. Fang noticed me reading it and looked up at my face. I threw my arms around him and tears still rolled down my cheeks. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Fang." I whispered so only he could hear me. He grinned at me, and my whole world lighted up.

"Hey guys, I had a song dedicated to you two! So the least you could do is dance it!" Ella said to us. Fang took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. The song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift started playing and I almost cried again. Fang slid his arms around my waist, and I put mines around his neck, we swayed to the rhythm of the music. I listened to the lyrics, and focused on them, maybe there was a reason why we were here today dressed up as Romeo and Juliet.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
_**Heck yeah we're both young! We're 14! (Give or take)**_**  
**__I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_**I was standing there, on the balcony, when he came in.  
**  
_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
_**Everything was lighted up with cool metallic colors from lightings from the DJ, and people were wearing ball gowns too, as their costumes.  
**_I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
_**Once Fang approached me, he said hello.  
**_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
_**So true, Jeb tried to keep us away, but Fang got back, and now we were going to be ok.  
**_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
_**I cried so much when they took him away, unable to do anything.  
**_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
_**Like when we went out on our little flight.  
**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
_**He knew I didn't want to stay locked in my room, and he took me away.  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_**We had a love story, but so many things got in the way, but really all we had to do was say yes. But we had been so stubborn, but now we were a couple, and he got taken away.  
**_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
_**We always had to keep quiet; we didn't want my parents to find out.  
**_So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
_**Like when we went to that desert; miles away from it all.**_**  
**__  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
_**I had to save the world, and he was supposedly dangerous to me.  
**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
_**Jeb took him away, and told me it was for my better being.  
**_But you were everything to me  
_**Fang is my world, and without him, I've been so miserable.  
**_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
_**I hated always being trapped, but Fang always knew how I felt.  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_**Today, I was the princess, he was the prince, and we finally got our love story. **

_  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
__**My mom told me to relax; Jeb told me he was dangerous.  
**__This love is difficult, but it's real  
_**Our love is difficult 'cause of the circumstances, but I know it's real.  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
_**Just like Fang said he'd be back, and here he was, and I told him everything would be okay, and it was.  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
_**I've been so impatient lately.**_**  
**__Wondering if you were ever coming around  
_**Earlier on the balcony, I was starting to doubt Fang would ever return!  
**_My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
_**I've never felt so alone! Iggy and Ella, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, they were all like together always, and I was always with Fang, so I really felt alone without my best friend.  
**_I keep waiting for you but you never come  
_**I thought he'd never come, even though he promised. I hate myself for ever doubting him.  
**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_**Oh my God! He did exactly that! I'd felt like I was going to start jumping up and down from happiness.  
**_  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
_**I love Fang, and that's all I really know too, it's all I ever think about.  
**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
_**He says he talked to Jeb; I guess he convinced him that he wouldn't hurt me.  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes  
_**It's the Maximum Love Story, and we both said yes.  
**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you  
_**Ok, so maybe we're a little young to get married, but hey I'm only 14 and I've already raised 5 kids! (They aren't really mines though, but I totally raised them either way.) Plus, we don't know how long we have left; maybe if we wait too long, we'll never even be able to get married!)**

Fang smiled at me, and I smiled back, we kissed in front of everyone, and it was official, we were a couple and we were getting married, and that was totally our song. I'm so happy I came to this party!

Everyone applauded and "awed" and Fang and I swayed to the last beats of the music. We'd be together forever, we'd save the world together, and we'd live our love story.

Actually, it had already begun long ago, we just hadn't said yes yet. But now we had, and now we were going to have, the Maximum Love Story.

* * *

_**AWWWWW OK I MUST SAY DIS N DA LAST CHAPPY WER MA FAVORITE CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE REVIEW N TELL ME WATCHA THINK! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPPY IF NOT MANY PPL REVIEW, N ILL FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! N I THINK I HEAR WEDDING BELLS IN DA NEXT CHAPPY?????OOOOOOHHHHH REVIEW TO FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**_

_**~JZAZY~  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 PLANING

_**1**__**st**__** off, let me apologize 4 not updating sooner, I didn't know how to write this anymore. Till I got some ideas in my reviews. So plz review wit suggestions, or I do not update, n give me ur opinions on wats happenin in da story. Also, plz appreciate this chaper, I've stayed up till past 4 in the morning typing and writing this for my readers, so thanks 2 any1 who reads this! Flames r accepted n suggestions are LOVED!**_

_**Max's POV**_

After the wonderful costume party, there was still some business to take care. We went home and found Jeb, Brigid and Mr. Chu playing poker. Ugh, my perfect day had to be ruined by the sight of _them_!

"Hello Max, you look so pretty in your dress today." Jeb said.

"Hello Jeb, you look like a piece of- never mind." I said sighing. I was trying to be more mature than this, I reminded myself.

"I demand to be released from this place!" Mr. Chu exclaimed.

Brigid just knocked over the chips of the game, and began to cry. I looked over at Fang.

"What's her deal?"

"She went crazy because she 'loved' me too much, and I chose the "stupid-wanna-be-blonde-""

I laughed and nodded. I looked over at Mr. Chu.

"Max, there's something I have to tell you." Fang said urgently.

He pulled me off to the side and turned to me. "Mr. Chu is....well you know, how Jeb is your father?"

"Um yeah, please don't tell me he's your father _too_?" I whined.

He gave a short chuckle. "No of course not, it's just..."

"Fang, you can tell me anything." I said.

"I know, well, I know who my father is."

"Oh and how does Mr. Chu come into this?" I asked, still totally confused.

"Max, Mr. Chu is my father." Fang stated.

My jaw dropped in shock. "What? How can this be? How do you know for sure?"

"Jeb told me while I was away. Said that's another reason he didn't want me near you. He thought I would probably  
out like Mr. Chu, and turn all evil, and use my new abilities for bad and harm you."

"I am going to murder Jeb! How could be such a jerk? You'd never turn evil. I know that, I trust and love you too much to ever let you do something evil…wait, what new abilities?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got some new abilities."

"Oh really? What's new?"

"I can understand and control other's emotions, and I can make people pass out, with enough concentration, of course."

My jaw was hanging open. "Oh yeah, I get the stupid Voice in my head that just annoys me and gives me fortune cookie crap, and everyone else gets all the cool stuff." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed and said, "Well you do have the super speed. Oh, and about the Voice, you're not the only one it's annoyed. Fang said flashing me one of his rare smiles.

"Are you serious? Oh wow! Can it go into anybody's head? How did you deal with the brain-attacks?"

"I didn't have to, you'd taken all the pain for me already, so thanks."

"What? How come!? This is sooo unfair!"

"Well the Voice said there was a connection between us. So it could travel between us, and I won't get the head explosions."

"Wow, a connection? Really? That's amazing!"

"Sure is, I've never seen anything like it. The bond between you two is incredible! It wouldn't surprise me if one day you could hear each others thoughts, with how you seem to be mutating on your own." Jeb said coming behind us.

I glared at him, and resisted the urge to punch him. "What do you want Jeb?" I snarled.

"Look Max, I have to apologize for how I acted. I was so worried about protecting you, I didn't think of your happiness. I'm terribly sorry."

"It doesn't justify what you did Jeb! I mean you handed him to the freaking White coats! You knew who his father was, and you handed him over, even though you knew the danger you were putting him in!"

"I'm sorry, I was so concerned about you, I didn't think of anyone else."

"Jeb, you hurt me even more by taking Fang like you did! Can't you realize that he's my happiness?"

"Sure, I know now. Again, I'm sorry. But about your connection, you guys, if your bond continues to be so strong, and my assumptions are correct, you two may start hearing each other's thoughts."

Okay no matter how mad I was at Jeb, that took me by total surprise! It was bad enough having to have a 6 year old in the family who could read minds, but Fang! Was nothing sacred anymore? I mean yes I love him, and all, but I know we're not gonna go all lovey-dovey. Its' still Max the tough girl, and Fang the dark and silent one. We're not changing. So I knew that when ever I thought anything like, "Oh, my God, he's so hot," or something, Fang would make a sarcastic comment. Ugh.

I looked over at Fang, and for once, his expression matched mine.

"Ugh, so you mean I have to listen to Max drool about me all the time?" he whined. I punched him in the arm. Just me and Fang right?

"Well, yes, technically, if that's what she thinks about." Jeb said with wide eyes.

"Okay, we are not talking about this! Plus, we still have these 3 idiots to deal with." Jeb looked offended but I didn't care.

I went back to the living room, and Fang and Jerk-head followed. Jerk-head, yep that was my new nickname for that idiot. I laughed out loud and everyone looked at me questioning my sanity. I shook my head at them.

_**Max, don't be disrespectful, like it or not, Jeb is your father.**_ My stupid annoying Voice said.

_**Ugh shut up! This is so not the time. Plus I still have a discussion due with you mister! What's this I hear of only me getting the head explosions!?**__ No reply, of course, __**that's what I thought!**_

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Jeb you're gonna stay with us, and Dr. Martinez will decided what we do from there. And Brigid, I think you turned evil, you're disgusting. First you're the wonderful scientist, and then you go all evil on us, because a guy 7 years younger than you didn't like you back! I mean that's like child molestation! What is the matter with you?! So we're turning you into the cops. They can decide if you go to jail or a crazy house." I giggled at the end. Mom gave me a stern look.

"Max don't make fun of people's conditions." She said softly. I smiled up at her angelically.

"I am not crazy! Let me go! I hate you people!"

"Sorry Brigid, you're about to find out what it feels like to be trapped and be given- oh, my God, no. I can't do that!" I said realizing.

"Max? What's wrong honey?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I can't send her to that place, she'll be trapped in those four walls, with just people feeding her, and giving her medicine to calm down. I've lived through that, not under the same circumstances, of course, but I still can't send someone to that life. It's horrible. I don't want to be like the White-coats. I'm better than that."

"Oh sweet heart, well she doesn't need to go to that, maybe more like those places like you know for alcoholics, that they live in groups and talk out their problems?"

"I guess so." I sighed, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Max, I'm so proud of you, don't stress about this, we'll find Brigid some good help for her."

"Okay."

"What about Mr. Chu?" Iggy asked.

"What do you think Fang? It's your choice."

"Who is my mother?" he asked Mr. Chu.

"Your mother? She was about 17 when I met her, I was 30, it was a one-night stand, and she liked me for my money, so she decided to have you, to try to get me to marry her. Her plan didn't work out so well. Mutants were only beginning to be talked about. I'd heard about Max, and I wanted my own version. Of course, I wanted a boy, I hated the idea of the world being saved by a stupid girl," I growled when he said this, but Jeb held me back. "So I told your mother to let me and my company insert the bird DNA into her while you were still in there. She died shortly after your birth. She thought you died, and nobody really knew about me back then, so since you were a mutant, the school took you in with open hands." Mr. Chu said casually. As if he wasn't breaking Fang's heart with each word he said.

I looked over at Fang, and he'd closed his eyes. Everyone was silent, and was looking at the floor to not look at him. I went over to him, and wrapped my arms around his torso. He had a tear rolling down his face. I wiped it away. He opened his eyes, they were filled of sadness, and the next moment, they closed up, and were just the dark, mysterious ones I'd come to know. But I still knew he was suffering inside. I let go of him, but still held his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, Mr. Chu, do you have anymore branches?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you that!" Mr. Chu scoffed.

"He does not. He was trying to stay hidden so after Max destroyed his place under the sea, he only had the place the White coats put to self destruct. He has nothing else." Jeb said. Mr. Chu glared at him.

"Okay, then send him to jail, for life."

"Fang, are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I'd feel bad about this, but he's obviously not my father."

"I am too your father! But ashamed I am, because you're just another brat that follows a stupid girl around. I had you created for higher purposes. You've failed me, I'm ashamed." Can we say sexist-jerk?

"No, I'm the one who's ashamed. Ashamed to have to call a fool my father. What did I tell you? I'm the one surviving; you're the one going to jail. Once again, avian-kids win. I told you so."

Mr. Chu glared at Fang, but said, "I told you, you were a failure, but it's for two reasons. Once because you're supposed to be the leader, you're supposed to be who Max is. And two, because even if you get rid of me, you won't survive the apocalypse."

"We'll find a way, we always do." He stated. And I smiled. He was still going strong.

"Fine, be ignorant. I do not care."

"Take him to jail. And Brigid to rehab. Dr. Martinez, decide Jeb's fate please, and can we all go to bed already? It's 2 in the morning; I really don't need to be dealing with this stuff so late at night!" Fang muttered. We all heard him and agreed.

"Well, I guess Jeb can stay free, for now I guess. Come on Jeb, we must take these lunatics to jail." Mom said and they headed for the door.

Jeb hand cuffed them both. Where the hell had he gotten the cuffs? Who cares? So while they were gone, the flock and Ella, and I sat in the living room.

"So how are we gonna survive this apo-what ever it's called?" Gazzy asked.

I thought, what could I tell them? I had no idea how we were going to survive the destruction of the whole world.

**You guys were made to survive. Just live everyday, one day at a time, and you will survive.** **You'll find a way to save the world entirely one step at a time.**

"We were made to survive. Just living everyday, one day at a time and we'll survive. We'll find a way to save the world entirely, one step at a time." I said, and Fang said the same thing at the same time.

We looked at each other. "What?" we both asked at the same time. The flock gave us weird looks.

"Are you guys saying the same thing at the same time?" Nudge asked.

"No." we both said, again.

"Honestly, this isn't funny." Gazzy said in a British accent. Angel giggled.

"Okay guys, up to bed, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Fang and I will stay up waiting for mom and Jeb to return, so off to bed."

"Just make sure that you guys aren't doing anything Dr. M wouldn't want ya to." Iggy said holding hands with Ella, as they went up the stairs behind the rest of the flock. Everyone laughed, and I threw a pillow at him. "Ow! Hey, no throwing things at the blind guy!"

"Go to bed Ig." I said loosing my patience.

"Max." Fang said soothingly, He put two fingers under my chin, and turned me to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, and he took my hand, and led me to the couch. He sat down, and I cuddled up with him. I felt so great in Fang's arms. They were safety, they were strong, they were half of me, and he was my true love. I smiled at the thought.

"Max?" he asked, and I realized I hadn't responded.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, how about you? Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands.

"I'm fine." He said bored-ly. "But are you? I'd been getting vibes from you. You were sad while I was gone. I could feel it."

"Oh, well, honestly, I was kind of depressed." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked softly, he hugged me tighter, and held me in his arms.

"Because, you were gone, and I knew where you were, but I couldn't get to you because I'd risk any one else in the flock, and I felt so dang useless, while you were off in hell. I'm so sorry Fang, I couldn't go rescue you. And that just makes me uncertain I can even save the world. If I couldn't manage saving you, how am I supposed to save the entire world?" I cried out, of course I would never say this in front of the flock, but Fang was the only person I could open up to, and I knew he was also the only person who also understood me so well.

"Max, you're fine. You'll save the world. One step at a time, I'm back now, your right hand man. I've got your back. We'll save the world together. We've done a big part tonight. We just gotta stop this apocalypse."

"Yeah, just stop the self destruction of the world, but how?"

"Max, you gotta realize that, its part of the bigger picture. Each day, you see even more of it. One day, you'll see it all, and you'll be able to tell how you're supposed to save the world."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

I rolled my eyes. "I've missed you." I whispered.

"Me too." He said. I smiled up at him.

"You know, I'm quite curios about how things might work out if I can hear your mind. I've always wondered what you're thinking."

"Well right now, you're all I'm thinking about." He said bringing his lips to mine. I loved it when he did that. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him back with all I had.

"I love you Fang." I said between kisses.

"I know, I love you too." He said, and then we totally made out. He wrapped his arms around me, and I was on top this time, as we kissed with passion. This was for all the time we were apart.

Of course, our little 'reunion' had to be ruined by, "Oh, my God, it's been twice now, when will I get used to this?" my mom said walking in on us with Jeb on her heals. We pulled apart quickly, and jerked into sitting positions. Don't you just hate it when your parents walk in on you making out with your boyfriend? I'm just saying.

"Mom," I sighed, she had to know. "Well you see, you're kinda gonna have to get used to it, cause we're getting married."

She fainted. She literally fainted, and fell into Jeb's arms. My eyes widened. Wow. Fang snickered next to me, and I nudged him with my elbow to keep him from laughing.

I ran to my mom. I picked her up easily, and told Fang to get off the couch. I set her down, and she opened her eyes a few moments later. She sat up. "You're getting married?"

I nodded.

"But you're 14!"

"But it's like, well mom, we're like kinda always on the run, and plus we don't know when our expiration dates will come in, and like Fang and I have a bond stronger than any thing. What's a few signed papers to what we have."

"But you do realize the commitment you're making, right?"

"Dr. Martinez, I love Max, and I'll love her forever, I know you know that. And I want to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter." Fang said, and my heart swelled. How he said, it made him seem so important, and just, wow.

"I guess so. When's the wedding?"

"I don't know I'll let you guys plan. Fang and I can worry about other things. Right?"

"You read my mind." He said. Jeb's eyes widened.

"No not like that, I just said what he was thinking…I didn't read his mind!" I explained. Jeb nodded.

We went to bed after that. The next day, at breakfast, it was official that I was getting married.

"Nudge, Ella, Angel, and mom, you guys can do all the planning, but please don't go over board."

"We won't." they promised.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time, and we ended up in clothes from the 18th century." Fang muttered.

"Whatever." Nudge said.

"Okay, so in mean time, Fang and I will be trying to figure out how to stop the apocalypse. Gazzy, Iggy, and Jeb, will be taking care of stuff with the investigation down at Chu's old place." Gazzy and Iggy beamed. I knew they'd love to do that, because they were all about those stuff.

And so, the next month of our lives were born. I spent countless hours on the computer with Fang, doing research, and putting everything the Voice had said together, trying to find a solution. Meanwhile, the girls planned my wedding. At times they would steal me away from Fang, and they'd tell me the progress. I agreed to anything, not really paying attention. Gazzy, Iggy, and Jeb made sure all the White coats were sent to jail and Mr. Chu was exposed. Brigid was sent to a special place to help her get over all her craziness. Sorry, I was still calling her crazy, but mom said it was just her 'condition' whatever. I was glad she wasn't near Fang anymore.

At last, came July 3, 2009, mom pulled me into her room, where all the other girls were.

"Honey, your dress has arrived."

"Dress? But, you didn't get any, and-"

"We took all your measurements from your Halloween costume. But now we need you to try it on."

"Oh God."

They brought out this huge rectangular, white box. They opened it, and took out my dress.

Oh, my God! It was gorgeous! Okay, I'm usually not that girlie, and I really kinda hated dress. But this one, it was incredibly cute. It was a strapless dress. It was body tight up to your waist, and then it was like in pretty layers. There were little designs on the bottom of the dress and on the torso too. It had a bit of a tail, about 3-5 feet. It was also decorated with designs, like swirly things, it was amazingly beautiful. It was white-with a bit of lavender or pearl kind of mixed it. "Oh, my gosh! I love it!" I said, they handed me the dress, and I hugged it to my self and danced in circles. They all smiled at me. I was so happy! Oh, my God, I was getting married! Ahh!! (Link of picture of dress on my profile.)

I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. "When's the wedding?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"In a few weeks." Nudge said. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"The reception will be on a private beach. It won't be too many people, and afterwards, you guys will go on your honey moon." Ella said, while adjusting my dress in places.

"HONEY MOON?" I shouted. "I am NOT going on a honey moon! Did you forget my mission!? I can't waste time on that!"

"Max, please dear, just go along with this. You're getting married. At least do it the right way. You're gonna have it all on the beach, some people will be there. It'll be a religious ceremony then, there will be the reception. There will be dancing, and food, and decorations." Mom went on and on.

"Mom, okay, you guys totally went over board, I love the dress, and I really do. But I don't know about the rest."

"Well it's too late to change anything now." Angel said.

"Ugh, okay, what ever. It's just my wedding!" they laughed. And I took off my dress. I was stepping out of my room, when they pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ella asked.

"To my room."

"You're coming with us. We're gonna buy your accessories."

"Accessories!?!"

"Yes, your crown, jewelry, shoes, oh and we have to decide on the cake and the food."

"Ughh! You know, if Fang would've told me it would be so much work, I wouldn't have left you guys in charge. What's wrong with just going to Vegas, and getting married in 20 minutes?"

"Max, if you're gonna get married, you're doing it right!" mom scolded. I sighed.

"Okay, let's go." I said, ant they dragged me to my hell.

_**So how was it? I'm sry 4 not updating sooner, but I'd been trying 2 get ideas. I want this 2 be a good ending. Plz review n submit ur opnion on everything! The wedding, honeymoon, the reading each others thoughts. N should Jeb n Dr. M get 2gether? Any suggestions are totally welcomed. Next chapter, hopefully longer. But need reviews 2 know wat 2 write, if not I cannot update, so review! Flames r accepted, n suggestions r LOVED! **_

_**Thanks 4 reading!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**JZAZY**_


	9. Chapter 9 FIREWORKS

_****_

OKAY SORRY 4 THE WAIT, THIS STILL ISNT THE WEDDIN, I PROMIS IT WILL BE IN DA NEXT CHAPTER, N DAT CHAPTER WILL B UP SOON! IM SRY I HAVENT UPDATED THE REST OF MY STORIES, BUT I'M KINDA GROUNDED SO I CNT GET ON DA COMPUTER TOO MUCH! SO PLZ BARE WITH ME! REVIEW! N ANY SUGESTIONS R WELCOMED! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, WIT SUM 4TH OF JULY FUN 2 FILL IN! PLZ REVEIW FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!

* * *

"Oh, my gosh Max, this crown is so cute!" Nudge said while picking up a silver crown.

"Here's a pretty veil!" Ella came with a puffy, white, long, wide, veil.

I was about ready to blow! I was getting sick of puffy, shiny, white, girlie, dress things! "Oh, how about these shoes? They're totally fabu-licous!" Nudge shouted. I whireled. The sheos were kinda like pumps, with a bow at the front, and ugh, so high!

I snapped. "Why can't I just wear my combat boots?!" everyone in the store turned to start at me. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, and stomped to a seat by the shoes. I wanted Fang! I needed to talk to him! He was the only who would understand me.

"Dr. Martinez, do you have your cellphone?" Angel asked as they all followed me.

"Yes, why?" Mom said taking it of her purse.

Angel grabbed it, and handed it to me. "here, call Fang, we'll get our dresses and shoes. Come on girls, we'll finish with Max after she's calmed down.

"Thanks so much!" I said hugging Angel. She smiled at me, and they all left to look for their own dresses. I called the house phone.

"Hello?" Gazzy answered.

"Gazzy! Let me talk to Fang, now!

"Okay." I heard footsteps as he ran up the stairs. Suddenly there was a THUMP! "Ow! Iggy, quit leaving your boxers on the stairs! I just tripped on them!" there was distant laughter and Gazzy grunted. I giggled.

"Fang! Your fiancé wants to talk to you!" Gazzy shouted, banging on the door. There was a moment of silence, a squeaking sound as the door closed, and finally, "Yo, what's up Max?"

I inhaled deeply. Just hearin his voice made me feel better. "I am about to throw up."

"Why? Where are you guys anyways?"

"This store called "Total Wedding". There's nothing but bright, puffy dresses and all the shiny accescories all that crap."

"Oh did you get your dress yet?"

"Yep. The dress I approve, it's very beautiful."

"God I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."

"You won't have to wait long." I muttered.

"Oh?"

"Fang sir, you'll be getting married to ours featherly in a few weeks."

"Wow, really? So soon?"

"Yep, but that's not half of it. they planned this gushy wedding at a private beach. AND then guess what? They planned a freaking honey moon!"

"Hmm, a honey moon, huh? Some alone time together… I like it." I laughed.

"Have you gottend yout tux?"

"Of course, and the rings." He said sounding smug.

"Black or white tux?" I aksed just so I could mess with I'm.

"What do ya think?"

"Hmm, I think you'd look sexy in white." I couldn't help sauying. I laughed and he gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said in what I hope was a seductive voice.

"You don't know how much I can't wait to be all alone with you, Max." I shivered at his tone.

"So, um, how, about, uh… the, the… that white tux?" I stuttered, still light headed by his striking tone.

"Not happening." He said simply.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Tell me about your day instead."

"It's been horrible! Can you believe I'm not allowed to wear my combat boots? I have to wear stupid heals!"

"NO! Next you'll tell me that you can't wear sweats either!" Fang said in mock-horror.

"Pretend I just smacked you upside the head." I said.

"Okay…. Ow! What was that for? I laughed. I loved talking to Fang.

"Max, as much fun as you're having talking to your boyfriend, we need to finish getting your stuff so we can go home." Ella said walking up to me.

Fang must've heard cause he said, "Guess you have to go."

"Yeah, bye, see ya when I get home."

"Kay, later." I hung up, and Ella took my hand and led me to the shoes. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. She smiled backed, and I was faced with 3 pairs of shoes.

"The ones without the bow." I chose.

Then we picked out a veil and a tiara, Angel and Nudge got my jewelry. And they'd all gotten their dresses and stuff. Afterwards, we ewnt to a backery and chose a 3 milk cake with butterscotch frosting. It was like 3 stories, and there were 2 plastic dolls on top. They kept me happy at the bakery by the baker giving me free samples. Mom bought 8 whole cakes while she was at it. afterwards, we went to get the food. Mom ordered rice, beans, meat, pork, ham, some Italian stuff, and a few Chinese dishes. And of course, tacos!

We all approved the food. Then we went home, and Iggy had made a delicious dinner. Then mom brought out the cakes we'd bought.

"Max, have you and Fang decided who's gonna be your maid's of honor and such yet?" mom asked during desert.

"Um no, but I'd like Ella to be my maid of honor."

"I want Iggy to be my best man." Fang said.

Ella and Iggy beamed. "Uh, Angel can be the flower girl, and Gazzy can carry the rings. Nudge you can be another bride's maid, and bring the flowers." Mom said I had to take special flowers to put to a saint or the Virgin for "thanks". I'm not really a religious person, but okay.

"Can I get a partner too?" she asked smiling widerly.

"Sure sweetie, who were you thinking?"

"Well ther's this guy named Patrick…"

"Who's Patrick?" I asked.

"This guy she met at the party. He's from Italy, 14, and Nudge totally fell for him." Ella explained.

"Well if that's what you want." I said not wanting to crush her. 14? I hoped this Patrick wouldn't crush her. Afterwards we all went to bed after a long day.

Hello Max." Jeb said the next day as I came down the stairs in the morning.

"Wow Iggy, with your cooking, you could win over any mother in law." Mom prodded Iggy.

"Are you on that list as well Dr. M?"mom frowned and Jeb and I laughed.

"I guess so." She said after a second. She ruffled Iggy's hair and he smiled.

"Hey Jeb." I said, in no mood to be mean to him. I was tired. He dropped by the house sometimes.

"How's the wedding plans going?"

"It's all too mushy."

"I'm gonna go wake up everyone else." Iggy said leaving.

"Max, I wanted to ask you to forgive me for all I've done. I shouldn't have let my fatherly instincts get the best of me and I'm truly sorry for the things I've done and for ever hurting you. I regret it all." He said with sincere eyes.

Maximum, although Jeb as hurt you, you mustn't forget all he's done for you in the past and he is afterall your father.

Oh God, what do I do? Jeb really has hurt me, but he really seems to have done everything trying for my better being. The rest of the flock pretty much trusted him. Just Fang and I still had our doubts, but it was really mostly me.

"Jeb, I'll give you one last chance, but if you do anything stupid, ever again, it's over. You have to get out of our lives, and leave us alone forever! Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Maximum, thank you, thank you so much!" he said, and he looked like he couldn't help himself, because he caught me in a bear hug.

Okay I'm the mushiest person around, so this is what I said. "Ew, get away! I don't really hug."

"Oh right, sorry." He said setting me down.

"Max, Jeb wants to ask you something!" Angel announced during breakfast.

I looked at Jeb. "Angel, perhaps I shouldn't push it." he said to the 6 year old.

"Just tell me."

"Uh…"

"He wants to walk you down the aisle."

"Aw, that would look so great! Max, it is traditional that the bride's father walks her down the aisle." Mom said, and then the doorbell rang. She got up to open the door.

"Um, sure, I guess. Yeah, you can walk me down the aisle. Whatever."

"Thanks so much Max!" Jeb said happily.

"Mom, who's at the door?"

"Hey guys!" John Abate said coming in after my mom into the kitchen.

"Hey John!" we all greeted him. He was a good friend of my mom's and he'd been with us when she was kidnapped, he'd been real concerened about her. Hmmm…

"How's your morning going?" he asked sitting down next to mom. No way!

"Good." We all said.

"Um, Max, Ella, we need to talk to you guys after breakfast." Mom said.

I gave Ella a glance, and knew she was on the same thought line as I.

After breakfast, mom and John talked to us in the living room while everyone else was upstairs, Jeb had left and we were in the living room couch, while mom and John were standing before us.

"Girls, you're both growing up so fast. You both have boyfriends and Max is getting married soon." Mom started.

"And mom has a boyfriend too." Ella said smiling.

John and mom looked taken aback. "You don't mind?"

"Nope!" we both said cheerfully.

Mom beamed. "Well, just to make it official, um, would you two girls be okay if I dated your mom?" John asked.

"We're totally okay with it!" Ella said jumping up and crashing them in a bear hug.

"Yeah just make sure you make mom happy!" I said hugging them as well.

"Oh God, I feel like such a teenager, having to get my boyfriend approved and all." Mom said. We all laughed.

Well what do ya know? It's July 4th, 2009, meaning that its independence day, meaning that its fireworks day, meaning that Iggy and Gazzy create fireworks that are really neat for all of us to watch. We all had the joy of lighting at least one fire work, and watching it explode into beautiful sparks in different colors. Jeb even came back and joined us.

It was getting late when Gazzy said, "And now, for the finale!" and he brought out this huge box. He set it on fire, and we looked up at the sky to see a million sparks filling it, in different shapes, figures, and colors. The sparks danced around, and exploded creating a beautiful image. It was so beautiful. We were all awed. Fang was holding my hand, and he kissed me during the last fireworks. This time, there really were fireworks going on, outside and inside my mind. It was such a tender, soft, yet perfect kiss. I was amazed. I smiled widely, and he wrapped his arms around me. I stood in front of him, and he rested his chin on my shoulder, and I leaned into him. I looked around, and saw that the younger kids were all amazed and starring with opened mouths at the beautiful fireworks while Iggy and Ella shared a sweet kiss, holding hands. And mom was resting her head on John's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her, and he gave her a discrete kiss. I giggled. I looked at Jeb, and he was starring amazed at the sky, and he was going along, with as much enthusiasm as Nudge when she began ranting about how beautiful the fireworks were.

* * *

**_AWWWWWWWWWW, I LOVED THE WHOLE KISSES WIT THE FIREWORKS, I CLDNT HELP MY SELF! : P! LOLZ_**

**_O_****_KAY SO BEFORE I UPDATE, I NEED OPNIONS! SHOULD THE HONEY MOON B RATED M? _**

**_N WHICH SHOULD B THEIR SONG THEY DANCE 2 IN THEIR WEDDING? OBVIOUSLY, THEY'RE GONNA PLAY LOVE STORY, BUT I HAV 2 OPTIONS, BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD BY RASCAL FLATTS, OR AMAZED BY LONESTAR, THEY'RE BOTH 2009 TOP 2 WEDDING SONGS! CHECK EM OUT, THEY'RE SO SWEET! N SHOULD THEY GET 2 HEAR EACH OTHERS THOUGHTS B4 OR AFTER THE WEDDING?! PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY!_**


	10. Chapter 10 WEDDING!

**_OKAY SRY 4 DA WAIT, I DONT LIK USIN MICROSOFT WORD BCUZ MY COMPUTER WOULD GO EVEN SLOWER! SO I STARTED USIN WORDPAD, BUT MY STUPID COMPUTER DECIDED TO RESTART ALL OF A SUDDEN WEN I WAS WRITIN DIS CHAPTER, N I HADN'T SAVED IT, SO I WENT INTO A DEPRESSED MODE, BCUZ I'D TAKEN HRS 2 TYPE IT UP, OFF DA TOP OF MY HEAD, I ACTUALLY CRIED! OK NO MAKIN FUN OF ME 4 DAT! BUT ANYWAYS, THANK MY GOOD FRIEND MICHAEL 4 TELIN ME NOW I COULD REWRITE IT BETTER, SO I TRIED 2 PUT IN AS MUCH FROM MY 1ST VERSION. SOME THINGS WER CHANGED, BUT I STILL LIK THIS CHAPTER VERY MUCH. THNX 4 ALL OF THE REVEIWS N SUGGESTIONS! I AM VERY HAPPY! I CANT BELIEVE I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY SO ON WIT THIS STORY! REVIEW WITH SUGESTIONS N OPNIONS AT END PLZ! FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PS. I DIDN'T POST TILL 2DAY CUZ I'VE BEEN READIN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS TRYIN 2 READ ALL OF THEM B4 DA 6TH MOVEI COMES OUT, I'VE BEEN READIN A BOOK A DAY, N JUS BOUT FINISHED DA 3RD, I JUS STARTED, SO YEAH, SRY, ONLY THING IM DOIN DIS SUMMER HAS BEEN READIN N WRITIN SO PLZ SEND REVIEWS! N I'LL TRY 2 UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES WEN I GET SOME INSPIRATION, SORTA WRTIERS BLOG 4 DA REST OF MY STORIES, EXCEPT THIS ONE, SO PLZ REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

The weeks passed, and soon, I was in my room on the morning of August 28, 2009, and mom and Ella were helping me get my dress on while Nudge did my hair, and Angel put me on some make up. I was so nervous! I was actually getting married today!

Ella adjusted my dress, and pulled up the zipper. Mom and Nudge were working on my hair, trying to put in the veil with the crown without messing up the hair style. Angel added blush to my cheeks, put some eye shadow, mascara, and lastly some lip gloss. I'd brushed my teeth and showered before all this, so I'd been awake since like 6, the wedding was at 9AM. Like who decides to have a wedding so dang early?

Mom said it was so that we'd have time for the reception, and then so we'd be on our flight and get to our destination before it was too late. They still hadn't told us where they were sending us. They said I could only open the letter that gave me details once I was on the plane. Mom started packing my bags; we'd be gone for two weeks. Oh God, a lot could happen in two weeks.

Jeb came into my room. "Max, sweetheart, you look, beautiful." He said breath taken. I smiled widely. I was really happy, I wasn't gonna ruin my mood by being rude to Jeb.

"Thanks dad." I said, and I shocked myself, and everyone else. Jeb's eyes widened and he had the hugest smiled spread across his face.

"I packed Fang's clothes already, their stuff is set. Are you ready Max? John is with Fang already at the altar." I nodded. I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh my gosh, I was getting married to Fang. The truest love of my life. My soul mate.

My hair was mostly done, but in the front, I had a little bangs hanging out, and I had like a thick, beautiful French braid in the front, like a head band, and the crown fit nicely into it. The rest of my hair was curled, and put in some style, like kinda a pin in the middle of the back of my hair. It was all like coming from there, so it looked really great. Then I had my make up, and my dress was fitted nicely to my body. I had these silver earrings on, they were shaped like diamonds, and I had a wonderful necklace. I still had the engagement ring on, but I'd switched it to my other hand, so I'd had my left ring finger free. I also had a bracelet my mom gave me that she said my grandmother had worn at her wedding. My shoes were strangely comfortable even though they were high heels. I held my bouquet of flowers. They were artificial, and white roses, it was shaped into a heart, courtesy of Nudge and Angel, of course. The veil looked soft and fragile, and my eyes shined with happiness.

I took a deep breath. I was shaky, and super nervous. Oh God, this was all too new to me! I'm getting married! Like wow!

"Okay, how do I look?" I asked.

"You look great Max!" Nudge said jumping off my bed, and walking out the door downstairs to the car, in her red, strapless, knee-length dress. It was red silk, and it looked great on her. Her hair was fixed nicely, and it was actually combed. She'd put pins in it, and she looked so pretty.

"Max, you look really pretty!" Angel said hugging me. She skipped out the door after Nudge then. In her little white dress, with bows on the bottom, and a string thing on her waist that went around her, and tied into a cute bow in her back. Her curls bounced in her skipping, because she'd just left her hair down, and it looked beautiful with its blond curls.

"Max, you look wonderful, Fang is gonna love you even more if possible!" Ella said, she gave me a quick hug, and went after the girls. She was wearing a dress very similar to Nudges. Half her hair was up in a bun, the rest stayed down in brown curls.

My mom gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Max, sweet heart, you look beautiful, I'm so happy to see that you're marrying somebody you truly love, I hope all of your dreams come true sweet heart. I know you're doing the right thing today. This is your love story, and you're gonna say yes. I'm so proud of you. I wish you the best in life mi hija." Mom said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh mom, please don't cry. I'll cry too."

She wiped away her tears. "Oh no, don't cry, you'll ruin the make up. Come on sweet heart, you look beautiful." She kissed my forehead, and left after Ella. She had a red dress, it had thin straps, and it was below her knees. It looked great on her. Her hair was let loose and straightened. She wore some really nice shoes, and had applied a little make up. Over all, I'd say John would think my mom looked really beautiful when he saw her today. I smiled.

"Maximum Ride, my daughter, congratulations, I am so happy and proud of you. You're doing the right thing by marrying Fang. It's your happiness, and that's all I've ever wanted." He said he kinda extended his arm, but not much, in fright of rejection.

"Thanks dad, I know, don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm giving up on the world. I'll get back to saving the world after my honey moon."

"You're amazing." He said hugging me. I let go of all my anger, and every bad feeling. Today was just a day of happiness. I hugged my _father _back, and he took my hand, and led me down the stairs. He opened the car's door for me. It was a minivan, it was white, and Nudge and Angel had decorated it with ribbons and streamers. I got in, and Jeb drove us to the beach. Mom fixed my veil on the way, so it covered my face.

When we got there, it was a private beach. It'd been organized to look like an out side chapel. There was a white ark at the end of aisle, there was a podium, a priest stood there, and there were seats on either side of the aisle, and also the aisle was covered in white paper. There was a piano by the priest, and there was a cross behind the priest, and a picture of a saint, and one of the virgin behind him as well. I looked at everything, and lastly, my eyes fell upon Fang. He looked gorgeous. He had on a black tux, with a white shirt under, and a black tie. His hair was hanging loose, he'd done nothing to it, just brushed it, and he was perfect. There was hair in his eyes, and I loved that. His eyes showed so much emotion it surprised me. They shined of happiness, and he had a grin. Suddenly, the beach seemed to light up even more. My heart swelled, and I lost my breath for a second.

Total and Akila, who had been put into little dog clothes, walked down the aisle. Total had a goofy smile and Akila held her neck up high proudly. People were like, "Aw, that's so cute." When the dogs walked down, then Angel and Gazzy went. Angel was tossing the rose petals, which smelled great by the way, and Gazzy was walking straight, with the cushion of the rings in front of him. They were smiling, and they both looked adorable.

Next, Ella and Iggy went. Arm in arm, Iggy had on a white tux, and they both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Nudge went next, with Patrick, he was wearing a white tux as well, and they were arm in arm as well, and both had smiles on their faces. Mom and John went next, they were arm in arm, and seemed so happy together. I was really glad mom had found herself a companion for her life. I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Jeb whispered.

"Ready." He took my arm, and wove it into his. We started walking forward. One step at a time. I smiled widely, taking in every feeling, every second, everything in this moment, capturing it in my mind, and locking it in my heart forever. Jeb walked me down the aisle. John stood next to Fang, waiting for me. My family sat in the front rows; they'd divided into boys on one side, girls on the other. I smiled and took in the faces of each one of them. My gaze finally returned to what was in front of me.

Fang was there, in all his wonderful glory, John stood next to him, and Jeb took my hand and put it in Fang's.

"I present you Maximum Ride, love her forever, and never forget your love story. Love and protect her always." Jeb said to Fang.

I smiled even wider if possible, and Fang said, "With my life." Fang vowed. He kissed my hand, and we walked to the center of the small 'chapel.' We sat down in personal pews and the priest began.

I stared into Fang's eyes most of the time and he starred back. Then Gazzy was called to present the rings, and it was time for the vows. I went first. I took one of the precious rings, and took Fang's hand in mines. I starred into his eyes.

"I, Maximum, take you, Fang, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my best friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I promised with my heart, as I slid the ring into his finger.

He took a ring as well, and grabbed my hand, he starred into my eyes, and it took every ounce of my self control to keep focused on what was happening instead of getting lost in them. "I Fang, take you Maximum to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." That was probably the most he had ever said in one breath. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Okay, now I was really gonna start feeling light headed.

"Maximum, do you take Fang as your husband and promise to love him for the rest of your life?" the priest asked me.

"I do." I said still lost in Fang's eyes.

"And do you Fang, take Maximum to be your wife and promise to lover her for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Fang said confidently.

"Then it gives me great pleasure to declare you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride." Well don't tell me twice.

Fang and I kissed each other, with all the emotion that we felt; this was such a special kiss! _I love Fang! He's the bestest guy in the world, and now he's mine! Oh, my God! This is the happiest day of my life!_

_**Max is now officially my wife, wow. I'm so happy. I can't believe she actually just got married to me! I love her so much! This is the most specialist day in my life. **_Fang said, but he didn't say anything. Uh... who cares? So we broke apart, and everyone started cheering. Then we were rained on by rice as we began to make our way down the aisle.

"I love you." I said to Fang.

"I love you too my Max." he said, and he kissed me again at the end of the aisle. I heard cameras going off, but I didn't care, I threw my arms around him, and kissed him with all I had.

We broke apart, and we all began to make our way to the private beach, where the reception would be, it was about 100 yards apart from the little chapel.

"Max, I gotta talk to you."Fang whispered. I nodded.

"We should get Jeb." I said. He nodded. I looked around and spotted Jeb talking to some of the guest.

"Hey Jeb, can we talk to you for a sec?" I asked, he nodded, and we pulled him to the side.

"Jeb, I think we can hear each other's thoughts now."

His eyes widened. "Since when?" he asked.

"Um, I think it started when we kissed." I said.

"Of course, it was the strongest connection; you both must've kissed with everything you had and everything you were feeling, so you probably made the connection then. The bond was so strong, you guys made a real connection. I think now you can hear each other's thoughts, over any distance. Oh yes, and Max, think something right now."

"Okay?" _Um, this is really weird? Fang can you hear me?_

_**Yes Max, I can hear you.**_

"Okay, I can hear him, he can hear me."

"Um, try to block your mind now, like you do with Angel." Jeb said. I nodded. "Now try to read her Fang.

"Nothing." Fang said.

"Okay, well this is great. You can read each other's mind as long as the person isn't blocking it, and you can speak like this over any distance, so you guys won't ever really get separated, because you have the connection."

"Why did we get this?" I asked him.

"I think it's your bond. It's so strong; it's the truest and purest love. You guys could already read each other like books, so it's pretty normal that this ends up happening." We nodded. _Wow, truest, and purest love. How's that for special?_

_**It really is special, but then again, so are we. **_Fang thought to me smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, but hugged his arm and we started walking to the party.

"Oh God, you guys are gonna become even more annoying now. You'll be having inside conversations, instead of talking out loud like regular people." Jeb muttered. We both laughed.

We walked to the where the rest of the people were. Since we were consider special, not because we had wings, but because we were the ones getting _married_ and our family was also considered special because they were with us, so we sat in a long table at the front, facing all the other tables that were full of guests. Fang sat to my right side; of course, we were holding hands under the table.

"This is the nicest party I've ever been too!" Angel said happily.

"Yes it is sweetie." I totally agreed. The place looked great with all the wonderful decorations.

"Oh, and you haven't seen half of it, there's still the food, and the dances, and the toast, and the cake, and bouquet, and the garter, and then you'll be off to your honey moon!" Angel babbled, _oh no,_ she'd been spending too much time with Nudge!

Okay typically, when you get married, all you're really obligated to do is say "I do" so, why the hell was I being forced to do all this other crap?

_**I know, but let's not ruin the happy mood for everyone, and just go with what they've planned.**_

_Okay, Oh God,_

_**What?**_

_Fang, please don't bite me when you're getting the garter._

_**Well, there's a reason why they call me Fang, and I hadn't even thought about it, so thanks for the suggestion.**_ He thought smirking. I hit his arm playfully.

"Max, why did you just hit Fang out of nowhere?" Nudge asked coming behind us, she sat on my left, now that Angel was off with Total.

"Um, no reason sweetie."

"Okkkaayyy." Nudge said giving me a warily look.

"So how did things go with Patrick?"

"Wonderful! He likes me too! He said, 'È un piacere incontrarla, lei è davvero bello, la mia bella principessa. lei ha la vera bellezza dentro lei, devo accentuarlo, lei fa davvero!'"

"What does that all mean Nudge?"

"It means 'It's a pleasure to meet you, you are truly beautiful, my beautiful princess. You have true beauty within you, I must stress it, you truly do!' Isn't that just the sweetest thing? He asked me out, and I totally said yes, of course!"

"Aw, congratulations." I turned to Fang, "How come you never tell me sweet things in Italian?" he was clearly caught off guard and his eyes widened and he raised his eye brow.

"Um, I don't know Italian..."

My face dropped dramatically. This was too good!

"Um, I know a little French."

I gave him a hopeful expression.

He sighed, "Um, Je ne sais pas que vous faites que vous faites je suis si dans l'amour avec vous, il garde juste obtenir

j'améliore wanna dépense le reste de ma vie avec vous par mon côté à jamais et jamais Chaque petite chose que

vous faites le Bébé que je suis stupéfié par vous"

"Um, wow, what does that all mean?" I asked feeling stupid.

"It means, I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you." he said softly.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew French!"

"Total taught me when he learned it to talk to Akila." He muttered.

"That's really sweet Fang," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He _blushed_, he _actually blushed_, and I giggled.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Oh, my God, I've got it! This is perfect!" Nudge said running off. We looked at her wondering.

"You know, it's like my life's a broken road, and then when ever I'd get lost, or I'd fail at something, you were always there. It's like God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." I told Fang after Nudge had left. He smiled at me whole heartly.

Then we ate the delicious food, it was amazing! It was the best feast we'd had in our lives!

Afterwards, Ella pulled us to the center of the crowd.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

"Its time for you to throw your bouquet. You will stand on a chair, and Fang will be supporting you, and then traditionally, the girl that catches it will use it for her wedding." Ella explained.

"Wow that is so cool!"

"Yeah!" Ella agreed eagerly.

All the girls that came became a crowd behind my chair; I climbed up, and felt Fang's strong arms supporting me, in case I lost my balance.

"Okay, ladies first!" Jeb said on the mike, from the stage with a DJ.

"On three now, One-Two-Three!" And I threw the flowers back. I turned to see who'd caught it. It'd fallen into Ella's hands, and she was smiling, so happy, and totally surprised.

"Now, Fang you're gonna take off the garter." Ella instructed.

I sat down in the chair, and Fang winked at me, and got down on his knees, putting his hands behind his back, and stuck his head under the dress making me feel self conscious.

I felt his warm breath as he put his teeth on the garter, and began to pull it down my leg.

_**Damn, Max has nice legs.**_

I resisted the urge to kick him for that sexist comment, and blushed.

He'd almost gotten it out, when the garter got stuck on the heel of my shoe. He bit into it, a bit frustrated and his lips tickled me and I giggled out loud and the crowd laughed at my reaction. 5 seconds later, fang came up, with the garter on his mouth. He gave me mischievous smile, and took the thing out of his mouth. He got up on the chair, and threw it out to the crowd of men that were there to catch it. It ended up landing on Iggy's stunned face. He glared at Fang because it hit him at an awkward angle and then he smiled, realizing he'd gotten it. Ella beamed on the side, holding the bouquet now.

Then the crowd moved to the sides, and gave us room. This was the special dance now.

"Okay, well we're gonna play love story, cause it's totally your song, and then Nudge chose Fang's song cause of what he said in Italian, and Angel chose your song Max, cause she heard your thoughts, so you're gonna dance them, okay." Ella explained.

Then she went on stage and said, "Okay, first we're gonna be playing "Love Story" cause it's totally their song!" And the song by Taylor Swift began. I put my arms around Fang's neck, and he put them around my waist, and we danced to the music. I relived everything I'd been feeling and thinking when we'd first danced the song at the costume party.

Then Nudge went on stage, "Okay next we're gonna play Fang's song, it's Amazed, By Lonestar!" And a piano song began to play. I looked up at Fang and saw that he'd closed his eyes, paying attention to the lyrics, I looked into his thoughts, and he didn't block me.

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_**Max has beautiful brown eyes.**_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_**All this love I feel for her.**_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_**She doesn't even have to touch me, and I don't have to use my power either, I can tell she loves me either way.**_

_And it just blows me away_

_**It still surprises me how she can love me, I'm so simple and ordinary, and she's the incredible Maximum Ride!**_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_**Never in my life, and I won't ever be. She's the specialist person in my life.**_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_**I don't think Lonestar know how true that line is.**_

_I can see your dreams_

_**It's all in her thoughts, and in her beautiful eyes.**_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_**She does so much, she saves the world time and time again, she leads the flock, and she's growing up, and she's such a great person!**_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_**Every kiss and all the affection, not to sound witty.**_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_**I can't imagine my life with any one else.**_

_Forever and ever_

_**Forever and ever.**_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_**So true, so true.**_

_The smell of your skin_

_**It's soft and delicate. **_

_The taste of your kiss_

_**Her kisses are always sweet, and sensitive, and yet so passionate.**_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_**She has such a seductive voice; I don't think she even notices this.**_

_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_

_**Her beautiful hair, brown with sun streaks in it like her beautiful wings.**_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_**And only she can do that.**_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_**Every kiss has the magic like it's our first kiss, like when she kissed me on the beach long ago.**_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_**Her gorgeous eyes.**_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_**She does so much, it's incredible.**_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_**First the kisses, then the wedding, next we're going on our honey moon! Sweet!**_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_**She's the only one I need and want with me.**_

_Forever and ever_

_**I don't ever want to let her go.**_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_**I love Max.**_

_"Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you"_

_Then Fang sang the last part of the song in my ear. I smiled up at him, and he hugged me tighter. _

_Hmm, I wonder......_

_**What? **__Fang asked curiously._

_Well you know how we got that connection with the thoughts, and how we both got the Voice, well maybe we might get all of each other's abilities! _

_**Then I'd have super speed!**_

_And I'd be able to turn invisible!_

Fang laughed._ I'd be the invincible Max!_

_**Look who's so full of herself.**_ Fang thought smirking.

_Whatever, we should ask Jeb about it later though._

_**Yeah, we should.**_ Fang agreed.

Then Angel went up on stage. "Well next we have Max's song, its "Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts!"

_Oh God,_

_**Now it's your turn.**_ Fang thought to me, and I let him read my thoughts as I concentrated on the song. I rested my head on his chest, and it fit perfectly.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_**Let's say 14 years.**_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_**I wanted to find somewhere I belonged, and feel loved.**_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_**When Jeb crushed me by betraying us, and when Angel had gotten kidnapped.**_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_**But I was never one to give up.**_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_**Fang was always there for me.**_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_**If I hadn't been a mutant, I wouldn't have gone to the School, and I would've never met Fang.**_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_**Like all the evil White Coats, and when ever things went wrong, I'd always find comfort in Fang.**_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_**His strong, supporting, arms, full of love ready to be given.**_

_This much I know is true_

_**It's so true.**_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_**The broken road being my screwed up life.**_

_That led me straight to you_

_**My angel, and savior, the one who supports me when I can't support myself.**_

_Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_**Trying to just live life, and let nothing distract me, just being the leader.**_

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

_**I wish I hadn't run off those times when he'd kiss me.**_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_**But he kept trying, no matter how many times I rejected him foolishly, thank heaven for that!**_

_You've been there, you understand_

_**Fang is the only one that understands me, reading my thoughts or not.**_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_**There's the greater picture, and everyone tells me they think I did the right thing by getting married. I totally agree.**_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_**Like that time Nudge didn't listen to me, and wanted to stay at that school, Fang was the one listening to me.**_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_**Like Jeb, or Sam. They taught me to look for something more, to try to find true love.**_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_**Fang was there all along, holding his arms wide open, and inviting me in, I just had to say yes, and I'm glad that I did.**_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_**To my soul mate.**_

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_**Fang's arms are strong around me, keeping me happy and protected.**_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_**Life has been tough on me, but I always found comfort within one person.**_

_That led me straight to you_

_**Fang.**_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_**God blessed the broken road that led me straight to Fang.**_

The crowd cheered, and Fang and I hugged, strongly with affection, as songs described our feelings and souls.

Then Mom and Jeb began passing out bottles of champagne, and cups. I asked John what was going on.

He laughed, "Well what's happening is, that people will serve champagne, and some people will make short speeches, and we'll all make a toast to you and Fang to wish you well in your marriage." John explained. I nodded understanding. "So don't drink any of that champagne until everyone's done talking."

"Alright."

Then Mom got everyone's attention. "Okay, well I'm very happy today because one of my daughters is getting married. I'm proud of Max because she's doing what she feels is right, and I agree with her. I know that she and Fang share a very special love, and I am proud of them both for all they've accomplished together. I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, and being here to support these two young ones on such a special occasion. I hope you enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening, and I wish the best of luck to Max and Fang." Mom said merrily.

"I'd like to say I'm very proud of Maximum. She is a very special person, and so is Fang, they've both accomplished many things together, and like Valencia, I'm glad your all here to celebrate this occasion with them. These two have been through a lot of tough stuff during their lives, and I must apologize for being an obstacle at times. But I am very proud to see that your true love has been able to over come it all. I wish you well in your marriage, and want to strongly stress that you two never forget the specialty of your love story. To Max and Fang!" He said raising his cup. Every one else raised there cups and said "To Max and Fang!" and we drank the champagne.

The champagne had quite a peculiar taste. Hmmm, peculiar is a peculiar word, that's probably why they chose it to describe a peculiar feeling. Peculiar, pec-u-li-ar. Ha-ha, that's funny, I wonder-

You sound like Nudge. Fang said.

Oh my God! You're right! I've been spending too much time with her! I thought horrified.

Fang laughed inside my head, You're perfect, even if you do ramble about peculiar things

I smile, "But you won't go around doing that, will you?" I don't say anything to not ruin the mood, but I glare at him either way. He smirks back. Ugh, if only he didn't look so hot when he did that.

Thank you.

Ugh, Fang get out of my head!

I told you I'd have to hear you drool over me.

You're not aloud in my head when I'm having privet thoughts!

It's no secret you think I'm hot, well not anymore... He smirked at me again. I rolled my eyes, and he gave me a quick peck.

There all better. He said laughing inside my head again.

Then it was time to cut the cake!

Fang rested his hand over mines, and cut the cake with me, with a small knife, and then we got it on two plates. Then we had to feed each other, and I purposely got frosting on his nose. "Opps! Sorry, I guess I moved my hand." I said smirking.

So of course, when it was Fang's turn, he got frosting on my lips, and on the side of my mouth. "Oh, my bad, let me wipe that off for you." What I hadn't expected was that he 'wipe it off' with his lips. Suddenly, Fang's lips were on mine, and his tongue licked the frosting off. I blushed scarlet, because Ella was shouting.

"Woo!!" And so the others joined in.

I couldn't help kissing Fang back, which got us a comment from Total saying, "Honestly, you'll have 2 whole weeks to just make out with yourselves! Serve the cake already!" And everyone laughed. We finished cutting the cake, and went back to our table.

"Here, your mom thought you might want it." Gazzy said dropping the two dolls from the cake in front of us. Then he ran off laughing.

Mom came up with John smiling. I was happy to see her so happy. "Hey dear, um, are you guys done?"

"Yep!" I said cheerfully.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy. So now, you should start heading out to the air port so you won't miss your flight." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can't tell you. Ella made me swear I wouldn't. Anyways, John thought you might like to change before you go, so you don't go about the airport in that wedding dress, so Ella got you a simpler dress, it's still a bride's dress, and it's white, but much more simple, so it won't attract too much attention. And Fang can just take off his jacket, and you'll look casual enough. John got you guys a car to take to the air port; he'll have a friend of his pick it up over there. We've packed your bags already, so just come on Max, let's go get you changed." And she pulled me over to a bathroom. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were there already, and they stripped me off my dress, and put it away neatly in a long plastic bag cover. Then Ella pulled out this white dress, it was v-neck, and it was to my knees. It was simple, with only a belt-kind of- thing that went around the waist that had diamond. It was body tight at the top, and went loose after the waist. So it'd be pretty comfortable. "And, we've got you some shoes. They're like flip flops, but they have a bit of a heel, and they're pretty, but not too girly." Nudge said excited.

They pulled out a long black box, and took out a pair of what seemed like flip flops, with a little bit of feel, less than half an inch, and it was all silver at the bottom, and had white with shining glitter on the things that went around your feet. They were very simple, and yet they looked kinda fancy. They took off the veil and crown, and replaced it with a small flower, and let my hair down, but it was still in curls, so it still looked nice.

Overall simple bride Max still looked pretty nice, if I do say so myself, and I do. We went back out, and Mom announced that we'd be leaving.

I saw Fang with Jeb, John, Iggy, Patrick and Gazzy. He took off his jacket, and since he would've ended up with a white shirt, he wouldn't do that, so he changed into a black dress shirt. He had his jacket folded over his arm. He still looked great. I was suddenly nervous. I'd be spending two weeks alone, away, on our own, with Fang. Oh God. This could either be a good thing, or the bestest thing in the world. Either way, it was going to be good!

John brought up a car that was also decorated like the minivan, it had bows and streamers, and a sign on the back that said, "Just married" and I was pretty sure Gazzy and Angel had had something to do with it.

"Okay well, off you go now! Good luck dears, and be careful! We'll miss you!" Mom said hugging us both. Fang stood still as a statue, he wasn't the mushy type. We were hugged by our family and Ella gave me a letter and said not to open it till we were on the plane. John and Jeb loaded our two suite cases in the trunk of the car. It was a Mercedes, white, and sports looking, also fast looking. We got in, and everyone waved. Fang drove us to the air port, and I opened the envelope Ella had given me in the car.

_**Dear Max,**_

_**Because I just know you won't wait to get to the air port to open this like your SUPPOSED to, I'm not tell you where you're going. Park the car in the section below and you'll find a man there waiting for you. His name is Cleveland. He'll have a cart ready for your luggage, and will bring back the car. He'll also have your tickets. If you can't find him, call us at this number.**_

_**PS. Mom packed in some condoms in case you're in need. *wink-wink*: P They're in your pack, in a little bag with some pads in there as well. We packed your clothes so you'd be dressed appropriately for where you're going. Hope you guys have fun! And use protection! Hahahaha!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ella.**_

* * *

**_OKAY, SO I WASNT SURE BOUT DA THOUGHTS SO DECIDED ON THAT! N I COULDNT PICK A SONG EITHER, SO I PUT BOTH, N PPL PLZ REVIEW, DO U THINK THEY SHOULD GET EACH OTHERS ABILITIES? I'VE GOT ATLEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED! SO KEEP REVIEWIN N I'L UPDATE FASTER, ALSO, ANY SUGESTIONS 4 DA HONEY MOON WOULD B GREAT! I'M TAKIN THEM TO HARBOUR ISLAND, SO SUGGESTIONS R VERY WELCOMED, STILL NOT SURE BOUT DA WHOLE RATED M THING, SO I'L TRY 2 GET THAT ALL FIGURED, UNTIL NEXT TIME, THANKS SO MUCH 4 READING!_**

**_PEACE OUT, _**

**_JZAZY_**


	11. Chapter 11 HONEY MOON!

**_HEY MY READERS! I WANT 2 THANK EVERYONE WHOS READIN N REVIEWING MY STORY! THANKS SO MUCH! U GUYS DONT KNO HOW EXTREMLY HAPPY THAT MAKES ME! SO I'VE BEEN WRITIN 4 MY OTHER STORY MAXIMUM BAND, AND I'VE BEEN TRYING 2 WRITE THIS 1 2, I WANTED THEM 2 HAVE A GREAT HONEY MOON, N BTW I'M GLAD U ALL LIKED THE WEDDING, THATS Y I'VE TAKEN LONG 2 POST THE HOENY MOON, I'VE BEEN TRYIN 2 MAKE IT LIVE UP 2 THE HONEY MOON, I HOPE IT DOES! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, SO I HOPE U ALL LIKE IT! I DIDN'T MAKE IT RATED M, I'D JUST DO WAT MIDGE 1012 SUGGESTED, SO THANKS 4 THE SUGGESTION! I'M TRYIN 2 REPLY 2 EVERY REVIEW I GET 2 SHOW HOW MUCH I TRULY APRECIATE THEM, BUT I'M VERY SRY IF I DONT REPLY, EITHER IT GOT LOST IN ALL MY MAIL IN MY INBOX, OR U ARENT A MEMEBER SO I CNT REPLY, BUT 2 EVERYONE, THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! _**

**_NOW ON WITH THE STORY, PLZ REVIEW, FLAMES R ACCEPTED, SUGGSTIONS R LOVED, N I'M STARTIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW, SO REVIEW 2 GET ME TO WRITE FASTER! THANKS 4 READING, N PLZ SEND UR OPNION OF THE HONEYMOON!_**

* * *

"Oh, my God, the minute we get back, remind me to kill Ella!" Fang squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Fang parked the car in the section Ella had instructed. We then found a man about 30 years old. He had brown, curly hair and bright green eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ride?" He asked with a friendly smile that reached his eyes. So he was safe, I guess.

"Um yes, and you are-"

"Cleveland, madam, John Abate asked me to pick up the car and get you on your plane. Oh yes, here's a cart for your luggage, so please follow me."

"Where are our plane tickets?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Can't be too careful.

"I've got them here. I guess I can't stall anymore."

"Stall?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Ella Martinez told me to keep you from knowing about your destination as long as I could."

"Oh jeez."

"Don't sound too dull, dear young one, for you are going to a fantastic place! You're going to the Bahamas my young ones!" he said cheerfully.

_Um, what the heck are the Bahamas?_

_**They're a bunch of islands, famous for their being a great vacation spot for all occasions.**_

_Oh well, that makes sense, I think._

"Oh, cool!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"It's your honey moon is it not?" Cleveland asked.

"Yep." I said, lifting Fang's hand with mine and showed him our rings.

"Well congratulations! Now come along, you don't want to miss your plane."

"Um, are we gonna go to a specific island?" I asked, Fang had said it was gonna be a bunch of island, which were we going to?

"Oh yes, you're going to the Harbor island. It's one if the best Bahamas beaches. It's a wonderful place, oh yes, I think you'll have a wonderful time there!"

"Oh, well sounds great!" Fang walked at my side, holding my hand, as Cleveland pushed our cart with the luggage. We got everything checked, and got the luggage on board.

Cleveland was dropping us off at our plane, and said, "Well this is where I leave you, here are your tickets, and oh yes, Miss Max? Miss Ella told me to please give you this letter before you left." He handed me another envelope besides our tickets.

"Thanks, well thanks for everything Cleveland!"

"You're very welcome! Have a nice honey moon Mr. and Mrs. Ride!" I blushed, wow, that was gonna take some time getting used to.

"Come on, we've only got twenty minutes before take off."Fang said, and he led us to the plane.

We got onboard. Finally I opened Ella's second letter. We were sitting in first class seats, and I'd gotten the window, Fang sat to my right, and the last seat was empty. Perfect. He looked over my shoulder and read the letter as well.

_**Dear Max, and Fang,**_

_**(Cause I just know both of you will be reading this at the same time, sitting side by side, holding hands, and I hope that's it! Ha-ha!)**_

_**Okay, anyways, I think you've heard already, but you're going to the Bahamas, you're going to Harbor Island. It'll be about a three and a half hour flight, so get comfy! Um, let's see, Jeb packed Fang's clothes, and I packed Max's. You guys will switch planes in Florida Miami, from there you'll take a plane to North Eleuthera Island, then you'll take a taxi to the jetty and a water taxi across the waters of the of the Atlantic Ocean to the landing dock on the island. Then you'll go to Pink Sands Resort. That's where you're staying. Anyways, you're all paid for, you can do whatever you want, we'll be paying for everything, and if you guys still want money for anything there's some money packed in a blue purse, with the Max Ride card. Okay, so happy honey moon!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ella.**_

"Well, I guess that settles that." Fang said after he finished reading.

"I wonder why they didn't just let us fly there. I mean its complicated to just get to one of the islands, with what the whole taxis and stuff. I mean we could've just flown."

"Yeah, but we'd still have to carry the luggage."

"Oh, true."

"Well, we've got two weeks to ourselves, what can we do?" Fang said linking his fingers behind his head.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm tired."

"Sleep then, I'll wake you when we get there, I'll take first watch."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then I closed my eyes, and laid my head down on Fang's lap. He stroked my hair, and I drifted off to sleep.

"Max," I heard someone call my name and shake my shoulder.

"Yo, Max, wake up, we're here." I opened my groggy eyes.

"Wha-"

"Come on Max, we're switching planes, we'll be there in a little while after that."

"Okay." I said, and we switched planes.

3 hours and a half on a plane after, the plane was landing. We took all those taxis, and stuff, getting confused, and nearly lost, and then we finally got to the hotel, Ella had made reservations and we had a nice room.

I unpacked my suite case, and found a phone, the money, the Max Ride card and some other stuff, that Ella would call 'protection' in that blue purse.

"Um, what's this?" I'd asked holding up a little blue bag.

Fang snorted and then couldn't help it, he doubled over in laughter. I looked on the back, and saw that it was a pack of condoms. I threw it on the bed, surprised, well no wonder Fang was laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe she actually packed them!"

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize them!"

"Where would you have seen them before?"

"Um, I don't know, but like you knew what they were right away."

"I'm a guy Max, Jeb showed them to me when I was 11, and he gave me the 'talk'." We both shuddered remembering.

I handed them to Fang, who was still smirking. Then I unpacked the rest of my bag. "What the heck is this? I'm not really supposed to go two weeks wearing this kind of clothes am I?!" I said holding up summer dresses, skirts, tanks, small shirts, and short shorts, small bathing suits, and worst of all, lingerie.

Fang's eyes were wide; he had taken out tons of trunks and shorts and men tanks, and worst of all, there only seemed to be about 5 things in his whole pack, and that included socks, so yeah….. you can imagine his face.

We looked at each other, then, screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we ran out of the room, and into the balcony, but we stopped in our tracks, there, in front of us, was the most beautiful, setting sun, behind the glorious pink beach. It looked amazing. Fang took my right hand, and put it in his left, and put his right arm around my shoulders, and we stood there watching the sun set on our balcony.

We then began to notice why we'd gotten the pack we did, the temperature was pretty hot, around the 80's. I began to feel sweaty, so I decided to take a shower before bed. Fang started settling us in, putting stuff in drawers.

When I came out, I had my clothes sitting on a little drawer in the bath room. I put on some the lingerie, which was the only thing I could wear under, hmm, why not pack Max a normal bra and underwear when we can make her wear fancy lingerie? Ella! It was a lacy bra with matching polka dotted underwear. Ugh, so girlie! And then, I put on some comfortable looking white shorts that reached above my knee, with a purple shirt with a v-neck, but it didn't show much, thank heaven for that! And I slid my feet into some sandals, and came out.

Fang had already taken care of everything. He'd put the clothes away in drawers, and had ordered food service, and set up a candle lit dinner right out on the balcony, so we'd be eating out in the moonlight, and had fixed some drinks in the wet bar. He'd also showered in the other bathroom, and changed into some black shorts, with a dark blue shirt. I giggled at how he looked without his usual black attire. He turned around and spotted me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wow Max, you uh- you look sexy." He said shyly. I blushed, and smacked him playfully.

"You look surprisingly handsome without the black. I still think you'd look hot in white by the way." I added walking over to him.

"Well, I think they packed some white stuff, so I guess you'll be seeing that."

"Can't wait! So what's for dinner?"

"I ordered food service, and then I put a table out in the balcony. Am I doing things right? I've never been on a honey moon before." He said nervously. I guess he thought he'd better voice his preoccupations, since I'd read them in his head anyways.

"Fang, this is perfect, don't worry, it's our first time for everything, but it will all be perfect no matter what. It isn't the fancy, dinners, or rich drinks and fancy hotels that make this a special honey moon, it's the fact that we're here together. That's all I need. Just you and me."

"Okay, well that takes off pressure, come on, let's eat." And he pulled out my chair, and sat me down, and sat down across from me. We ate the very delicious food.

Afterwards Fang asked me if I wanted to go out for a walk in the moon, and I agreed. We grabbed our cell phone, and walked out to the beach. The sand was pink, and shone beautifully under the moon light. Fang held my hand, as we walked the beach. We stopped a few yards in front of the waves. Fang laid out a small blanket, and we both sat down on it and watched the moon with all the beautiful stars. There wasn't anyone else out right now, and Fang put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, talking quietly, as if a loud noise would destroy the beauty of the moment.

"Yes, it is." Fang nodded.

"Fang, I still can't believe we're really married, this feels like a dream."

"Then I hope to never wake up." He stated simply.

I smiled up at him. He took my face in his hands gently, and brought his lips to mines. I knotted my hands in his hair, and kissed him back. He put his hands on my back, and rubbed soothing circles as we kissed. This really helped, and we both seemed to relax, and just be able to kiss without any interruption. When I did have to break apart for air reluctantly, I expected Fang to break the kisses as well, but he didn't, he just kissed down my neck, and up my jaw line, and then he hit the spot, right behind the ear, and I moaned in pleasure unwillingly. I felt his lips turn into a grin as he kept kissing me, and I pulled his head back up to my lips before I really embarrassed myself and began moaning like an animal.

He chuckled, and pulled apart. "Don't be embarrassed." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say you could break the kiss!" I hissed, and pulled him back. We ended up on our backs, and then on our sides, and just kept kissing there, in the beach, under the moonlight. After about half an hour of this, really, I could've gone for more, but Fang got up, and pulled me into his arms. He picked me up bridal style, and didn't even seem to notice when I whined and complained, and made his way back to our room.

"Max, I love you."

"I love you too Fang." I said as he set me down on the bed. I smiled up at him. "Well, this day is just about perfect, except for-"

"What? I did something wrong, didn't I? Ugh, I'm such a-"

"Fang relax; I was referring to something that hadn't happened yet."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know, but like, it'd be a shame to, you know, waste, their packing's, and we did meet the requirements, of the whole, "none of that till you're married' soooo."

"Oh." His eyes widened. A sly grin spread across his face. "I didn't think you'd want _to_, so I didn't suggest _it_."

"Well….. This is our honey moon, isn't it?" I said shyly, not daring to look him in the face, for mine was blushing scarlet. He smiled, and pulled me up, and his lips crashed down on mines with a new set of passion we'd both never experienced. I flung my arms around his neck, as he slid his hands down my back and to my waist. He put my leg at his waist, and then slowly, dropped us back on the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, as he kissed my neck. I finally pulled his shirt off, and returned my lips to his. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth and let Fang slide his tongue into my mouth, and we kissed another way, totally loving this feeling.

Fang's hands slid to the bottom of my shirt, and he slid it up, and off…

*************************************************************

I woke up the next morning in Fang's wonderful embrace. I smiled remembering all of yesterday, and couldn't help it as my eyes wandered to the ring on my left hand. I looked up to find Fang's eyes staring down at me. Fang didn't look like had slept at all last night. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Fang, did you sleep at all?" I said turning around so I was on top of his chest. I put the sheets around me shivering.

"Cold?" he asked sitting up. He turned me so I was sitting on his lap. He put his arms around me and I instantly felt his body heat warm me. I sighed contently, and Fang put his chin on my shoulder. "And no, I didn't sleep; I stayed up to watch you sleep." He kissed my jaw line slowly and added, "You look like an angel when you're asleep." I blushed, and took his left hand in mines. Then I slid off the engagement ring from my other hand.

"Fang, these rings are so beautiful! When did you get them?"

"The engagement one, Angel had it made for me to give to you, and the other ones, well John and Jeb took me to get the rings one day, and they told me to choose any one I thought you'd like. Jeb chuckled then, saying, "He'd know" and John was confused, but anyways, I knew what you liked, not to attention calling, but still nice. So I chose rings that we would both like."

"Wow."

"I just chose two rings, no big deal Max."

"No I mean wow, that's a very long speech for you." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes, and slid the ring back into place."

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked jumping up. I put on a summer dress, but put leggings underneath, but no one would be able to tell. Ha-ha, I've got Ella beat!

"Well," Fang said getting up too, and putting on some brown shorts. He pulled a green polo over his head, the darkest thing in his attire now, and slipped in some guy flip flops that were black. "Two things, we need to shop for some better clothes, and I was also checking out a pamphlet of this place, and found some pretty cool stuff we could do."

"Oh, what you've got in mind?"

"Well there's this place called "Blue bar and restaurant," it's this restaurant outside by the beach, pretty relaxing, I thought we could go down there for lunch."

"That sounds lovely." I said at a fake attempt of an English accent.

Fang snorted and rolled his eyes. We showered and put on the same outfit, he-he, don't ask, we didn't even spend half an hour on them, so anyways, now we were walking, hand in hand, towards that restaurant/bar.

We sat down at one of the round tables with umbrellas on top. A waiter came and got our order, and then our food was brought to us. It was a delicious meal, and they didn't even ask about our large amount of food, as long as we could pay, which we could. As I finished my desert, mint ice cream, very delicious, with chocolate on top, and sprinkles, I asked Fang what we'd do next.

Fang smirked and said, "Do you think you'd throw up any time soon, with too much movement?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could do horseback riding…"

"Oh, hmm, I think my stomach could survive."

"I'll race you."

"Okay, if my horse wins, you have to um, have to wear white."

"And if I win, you have to wear a nice dress, without leggings."

"You're on."

"Okay, and afterwards, let's go to Old Dock, in Dunmore Town. Then we can go and buy some shells, or shell necklaces to take back to the flock."

"Sounds great."

So we got up, and got horses. Fang told me whoever went around the whole beach 5 times, and came back first won. I nodded and we started off. I swooshed past people, and couldn't really control my horse. Hey wait a minute! I'd never actually ridden a horse, and Fang knew that! That little cheater! He ran past me on his horse, and saying "Can't wait to you in that dress!" and he kept on. I read his mind.

_**Oh God, I don't think Max knows I can ride horses. I can't wait to see her in a dress. I've already got one picked from what I saw Ella pack her. It's this blue dress, its body tight, and goes down to her thighs. She has killer legs, so she'll look so great in that dress. Max has an amazing body, but she never shows it. She'd probably kill me if I ever said all this out loud. I mean it's not all about looks, heaven knows that, but I don't mind a good glimpse of her goddess body once in a while either. Oh, my God, can't wait to see her in that dress… She's gonna look so freaking hot I'll-**_

_Fang! You cheater! You set me up! And stop thinking like that! I can hear you, you know!_

**Whatever, nobody told you to listen. If you don't like my **_**thoughts then get out of my head. Even though you should be flattered.**_

I snorted in my thoughts.

_**And by the way, I didn't set you up, you just fell for it**_. And he shut off his mind, with a distant laugh.

I growled and climbed back on my horse. I tried to get it going again. So I'm not gonna embarrass myself by telling how awful I am at horseback ridding, so let's just say, that by the time Fang was done with the race, I had only managed to move 5 feet.

Fang came to help me up off the ground, and took the horses back. Then we went to the Old Dock in Dunmore Town. We sat together in the sand. We took off our shoes, and went to stand by the waves. Our feet got wet, and our hands were intertwined. I smiled, as the sun set, and then we went to the shops in the Town, and bought some Hawaiian looking clothes and pretty shells to take back to our family.

Then we made our way back to the hotel. We walked along the pink beach still holding hands.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress tomorrow."

I groaned. "You were kidding right?"

"No way."

"Damn." He laughed, and took my chin, stopped walking, and looked into my eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll wear white, like you wanted, so you'll wear that dress, like I want."

"Okay, I guess. That sounds fair. He nodded and kissed my cheek, and we kept along. We got to the hotel, and Fang fixed us a dinner. I didn't know he could also cook. So anyways, he cooked some pork chops, and made tacos and enchiladas, and he fixed a spicy Mexican salsa, just like he knows I like it. I smiled sniffing the food. I smiled even wider at the taste. Then he went to the bar inside the room, and fixed this like treat, it had like ice cream, and kinda tasted like Pina Colada, with a pinch of alcohol, over all, a very delicious drink. It tasted so good, and Fang gave me cherries in my mouth. I kissed him after the last one, we forgot about the half finished drinks, and went into total make out mode.

"Let's not do it, too often… you know, in case, well, in case, protection doesn't work, and all…" I warned Fang between a kiss.

"Yes, I agree." He said kissing my neck. "We don't need you with a kid while trying to save the world." He kissed up my jaw line. "But we can try afterwards."

"Of course." I said bringing his lips back to mines. He hugged me tight to his body, and walked me over to a wall. He backed me into it, and ran his hand down my back, and past my waist, my thigh, and ran his hand down my legs. He pulled it up to my waist, and kept rubbing it. I decided to stay away from his thoughts right about now, and tried to keep mine in check as well. But it was very hard right now.

"But that doesn't mean I can't still kiss you and touch you like this. We just won't go all the way." He said, as he kissed me behind the ear.

"Fang!" I moaned. I pulled him even closer to me for my pleasure. "Fang, all this isn't helping me…"

"I wish we didn't have to be careful."

"This is too much!"

He pulled away, smirked, and let go. "Okay, so no more making out with so much passion any more, for the good of us both."

"Agreed." I nodded gasping, and regretfully. I sighed, and changed into a night gown.

It was like red silk, it was like a tank top, except longer, up to my thighs, and more revealing from the top, but it came with matching underwear, and like a silk robe, a bit longer, to my knees. I climbed into bed, as Fang returned from the bathroom, now in just his boxers. I blushed furiously at his sight.

"Come on Max, we're married, and you still blush at me just in boxers."

"It's tempting." I admitted, and he laughed. He climbed into bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the same for me." He whispered making me shiver.

"Fang, this has been really special." I said turning around, and cupping his face in my hand.

"I know, I feel the same way."

"I just don't want it to end. No matter how selfish that might sound. Like I don't want to go back, I just want to stay here, alone with you."

"I'd love to do the same. But you know we gotta go back."

"Damn responsibilities."

"Yeah, but after we get saving the world over with, we'll be free, and then we can take a second honey moon, and do everything we want to do right now."

"I just hope I don't have to wait long."

"I know; me either."

I sighed.

"Sleep my Max, someday; we'll be free to do what ever we like." I nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

Two days passed, and Fang and I enjoyed every aspect of the island. It was a really fun honey moon. We were still gonna have to wear a dress and white, but we'd decided to do that next week.

Today, we'd gone swimming. And now I'm gonna sound like a crazy, hormonal wife, but Fang looks so damn sexy/hot in his wet trunks. His chest is muscled, and he had a really great skin tone. His hair falls over his eyes, and that's my favorite do for him, and now, I'm just in my room, after such an exciting day. Fang and I have been trying really hard to fight temptation, for our own protection, but acting on my hormonal instincts today, I did something very unlike Max.

I got into the shower while Fang was out buying his black trunks and choosing his white outfit. It was now the evening. The sun was just about to set. When I got out the shower, Fang still hadn't returned, so I looked through my packed clothes, and took out some lingerie. It was a black set; it was a black lacy bra, with black matching underwear with bows on the sides. It was very revealing, and again, totally unlike Max, but I was acting on my teenage instincts.

Fang came into the room, and his eyes widened at my sight. I'd let my hair down, and it laid down around my face in waves. I smiled at him, and walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He breathed.

"Great." And I took the bags he was carrying out of his hands, and set them aside. I put my arms around his neck, we were both breathing hard, and started nibbling on his ear. He moaned in pleasure, and I smiled satisfied.

"Max." he breathed, and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me angrily to him, he kissed me with so much passion, and he didn't break the kiss at all as he somehow managed to rip off his shirt. His hands raced up and down my body.

I pulled his shorts off, and he pulled us to the bed. He kissed my neck as I knotted my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me. He reached behind my back and unclipped my bra……

I woke up the next morning, still in Fang's arms. I smiled, okay maybe I'd been naughty yesterday, and broken the rules, but who cares? It was so worth it!

"Why Max, why!" Fang said as he realized I was awake. I looked up worried but breathed a sigh when I saw he was grinning down at me.

"Why what Fang?" I asked making circles on his chest with my finger tip.

"Why would you put me under so much temptation if you knew I couldn't resist. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist the rules then!"

I smiled at him like a little girl who'd gotten caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. "Um, maybe that was my purpose?" I said smiling sheepishly.

He shook his head smirking. "Your hormones are over powering you."

"Hey! I'm not the only one!" I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I got up and put on my robe. But I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and pull me back.

"Don't go yet."

I laughed, "Fang, now look who's getting over powered."

"Well you can't fight a lost cause." He said shrugging.

He pulled me back to his arms. I cuddled against him, and he nibbled on my ear and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep again and so did he. We didn't end up waking up till the afternoon. Then all we could do was eat some lunch, and walk along the beach. We watched the sun set, sitting by the waves. Fang had his legs opened, and I sat in between, and he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my hair.

"We have to go back soon." I whispered regretfully.

"I know, but before we do, you gotta wear that dress."

"And you still gotta wear white." He frowned at that.

So the next days were pretty much the same. It was all so much fun and exciting and amazing, and we were able to fight temptation off for the rest of the time.

The day before we had to go back, I got up, and showered. I came out to find Fang had placed a purple short dress that was a bit above my knees on the bed. This must be the day. He came into the room with white shorts and a white polo. My eyes widened in surprise, I was right though, Fang does look sexy in white.

His eyes narrowed when he saw me. _**Don't you dare laugh. **_He warned in my head.

_Okay._ I giggled in my head.

_**Your thoughts count too!**_

_Hey! You don't have to listen if you don't want to!_

"Just hurry up and change before I forget the rules again." He said gesturing to me being only in a towel. I laughed. He pointed at the stupid dress.

"Don't forget. It's your turn too."

I frowned but nodded. And Fang left to go get breakfast.

I stared and glared at the short dress for a little while. Then I sighed, and put changed into it. I resisted the urge to put on some leggings because Fang had banned them. I put on the dress, and found some sandals that were white with a little lilac that matched okay with the dress. I brushed my hair, and decided to leave it down. The dress was purple, it had two straps, and it was like plain up to the waist, where it had like a skirt that was connected to it though, the skirt looked like it was in little cute layers, and it had silver polka dots made of glitter on them. It was actually very pretty once you got past how short it was. It went down to about half an inch above my knee, so not that bad I guess.

"Hell- hey there beautiful!" Fang said with wide eyes while coming back into the room. I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along.

"Hey there sexy, you look soooo hot in white." I whispered.

His eyes widened even more, if possible.

I laughed. "Anyways, what'd ya bring?"

"Um, pancakes, bacon, sausage, French toast, coffee, juice, milk, waffles, eggs-"

"Fang, did you bring the whole kitchen?"

"A little of each."

"Wow. Why?"

"We eat a lot." He said shrugging.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I tried reading his thoughts to find myself blocked out.

"You're hiding something!" I accused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"Because I'm blocking it." He said in a "duh" voice.

"No duh! I mean why are you blocking it?"

"Because I can."

I threw my hands up in frustration, and stomped to the kitchen table. I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at Fang when he followed. He sat down across from me and smirked.

"Fang?" I asked after a while, unable to bare the silence.

"Yes, Max?" he asked looking up. He smirked again.

I rolled my eyes, and let my curiosity roll off my tongue, "Fang, why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" I asked.

He smirked again. "Because, I don't want to ruin things."

"Ruin what?"

"Ah, but if I told you, I'd be ruining them, would I not?" he said logically in a stupid attempt of a British accent.

"I guess so, and drop the accent, it don't work for ya." I got up and put my plate on the sink. I walked over to my nightstand, and picked up the blue purse, I pulled out the phone, and it started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked picking up.

"HEY MAX! HOW'S IT GOING?!"

"Hey Ella! It's going great! How's everyone over there?"

"We're all fine. Oh my God, Max, listen to me! Iggy said he loved me today, and he said it in front of everyone else. It was hilarious, my mom flushed, and she almost cut herself for snapping her knife down on a potato so hard. Nudge and Angel went all "Awe" and Gazzy pretended to throw up. Patrick's been coming over a lot lately as well. Him and Nudge be taking long walks around the neighborhood, and mom and John went out on a date. Jeb babysat. He's staying at the house next door, and he said we could come and go as we please. And you know what else? Angel and Gazzy found this really creepy information, but I'll tell you about that when you get home. Oh yeah, have you guys needed to use everything in the bag? How did the clothes go?" she asked laughing. "Did the lingerie fit? Did you like it? Have you worn it? Did Fang like it? What did he do when he saw you with it?" Ella said gasping for breath.

"You've been hanging out too much with Nudge. And I'm glad you're all having fun, so are we. This place is amazing. The sunset and sunrise are so beautiful." I said avoiding her last questions, I hoped she didn't notice.

"You guys did it already, didn't you?" she shouted excited.

My face flushed with embarrassment, I hoped nobody was listening. "Is anybody else there, Ella?"

"Oh, he-he, no, but did you?"

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"YOU DID! ZOMG! How was it?" she asked giggling.

"That I will not answer." I said in a stern voice, sounding like mom. We both busted out laughing.

"Tell them all I said hi." Fang said heading for the door.

"Hang on Ella," I said turning away from the phone. "Where are you going?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." And with that he walked out the door.

"Hello?" I said in a worried tone.

Ella noticed and said, "What's wrong Max?"

"Fang has been acting really weird today, suspicious like. I don't know why, and I can't read his thoughts!"

"Well, I wonder why, well I gotta go mom is calling us for lunch. Jeb is coming over, and he's bringing pie! I gotta go before Iggy and Gazzy eat it all, bye Max!" and the line went dead. I put the phone away and sat down on the bed. So far everything had been perfect, but what was happening today with Fang?

I started playing with the end of my dress. The fabric was so weird. It was pretty though, but it felt weird.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came some waiters dressed in black and white, they were carrying a huge chocolate cake with 15 candles. Then they were followed closely by a group of guys with instruments, and they were playing "Amazed" and Fang came in behind everyone carrying a HUGE bouquet of flowers, and a big card, with a smile plastered on his face. "Happy birthday Max." he said grinning.

My eyes opened wide, my jaw dropped, my head became light headed (Fang's smile) and suddenly, he started singing the song the other guys were playing. My heart swelled as he took my hand, and stared into my eyes, still singing. Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks and I hugged him tight. I cried into his chest, and he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

I'd forgotten all about my birthday! It must be September 11th! I smiled, wow, I was 15!

"Happy birthday Max," Fang whispered when he finished. He pulled me towards the cake, and told me to make a wish.

What could I wish for? I already had everything I needed. I thought real hard and then smiled, and blew out my candles. I wished that I could save the world soon, so Fang and I wouldn't have rules and we could form a family of our own. I sighed happily. Just imagining, little children when black hair, and olive skin, with my brown eyes, and their father's dark wings, but my strength and speed, and they'd be free and happy.

"Max." Fang said getting my attention again. I smiled up at him.

"Don't you want cake?" he asked with a teasing smile. My smile grew wider as I nodded eagerly.

I noticed that the other people had already left the room. Fang handed me a piece of cake, and it tasted DELICIOUS!

As we were eating, Fang explained how he had planned our day. We would go on a boat, but it was open, so we'd be going on the sky deck, and then after the ride, we'd be going to this dock in a different island, and we'd take a walk there, then we'd walk back, and take a quick swim through the beach, and watch the sunset, and after that, we'd come to the room, and change, because we'd be going out for a fly. I smiled and couldn't wait to stretch out my wings. We hadn't really flown since we arrived, to prevent being seen.

So after the cake, and the card, and presents all from Fang, the card had a very beautiful poem in it, it was called "Truest and Purest Love"

_Hard to find someone as special as you _

_Harder even, to find a love that's true _

_But I take a look into your eyes _

_And find that we have no secrets or lies _

_We're two different persons, and two different hearts _

_But we both share, a true and pure love _

_I look back at yesterday, _

_Can't believe I'm really here today _

_Remember how things used to be _

_It seemed there was no chance at a love between you and me _

_So many things stood in our way _

_Our dads hated each other _

_And we were just living with your mother _

_Not an easy way to live life _

_But either way, I wanted you to be mine _

_I don't care that you have a hard future up ahead _

_I don't care that you might not be perfect _

_Cause in my eyes, everything is worth it _

_I tell you, it's all because I love you _

_With the purest and truest love that has ever existed in the world _

_Our innocence is taken by evil people _

_But I don't care, I'll follow you anywhere, I'm right on your heels _

_If you make a mistake _

_I'll be right by your side, and help you find a way _

_Now I stand here with you _

_Hand in hand, heart and soul _

_You're mines, and I am yours _

_But the days won't ever seem like enough _

_Because there's not enough time, _

_To show you how much I love you, with the purest and truest love of all_

I smiled awed and hugged Fang. The presents consisted a heart box of chocolate cookies, a few clothes that Max would wear, a journal, and "Cookies!" I yelled excited like a 6 year old. He had gotten me a huge container of cookies! And not just any cookies, chocolate chip! My favorite!

"Baked them myself, Dr. M taught me, said I'd have to learn if I was gonna marry you. Well try them."

I brought a cookie to my mouth, and it tasted, not only like home, like homemade cookies, but like sweetness and love, and somehow Fang.

"I LOVE THEM." I declared as I ate more and more and more.

Fang then pulled me away from the delicious cookies saying we'd miss the boat. When we got there, it wasn't no ordinary boat, it was a HUGE white and blue boat, it had tons of windows, and a bunch of decks here and there. It looked really fancy, and for once I appreciated being dressed the way we were, we didn't stand out one bit. Fang took my hand, and led me onto the boat, I began to feel a little claustrophobic, but Fang squeezed my hand and told me in my mind,

_**Everything's gonna be alright Max. I've got your back. Relax and just enjoy the ride.**_

_Yeah, I know. I'm fine now._I smiled at him.

Finally everyone was on board. Fang and I were at the top boat, on the top deck, holding hands, looking out over the railing. The clouds were whistling through the sky, producing a good breeze. The sun shone bright out of the cloud's way, and the sky was a beautiful blue, as was the slow water. I looked up at Fang and he was starring down at me.

"Did you really forget your birthday?" he asked quietly, so only I could hear him.

I nodded. He shook his head laughing quietly. "Leave it to you Max, to choose your own birthday, and then forget it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Well, this weather looks great for flying, can't wait for tonight." He said with longing. I nodded, totally understanding. We went to sit down on sun chairs after a while, still holding hands, and Fang picked up a newspaper and began reading to me quietly again.

"It seems like everyday that goes by; more people are starting to believe in global warming, and are starting to get concerned about the apocalypse that is supposed to be coming in a few years. But a scientist by the name of Jeb Batchelder told us, "Even if everyone noticed, we cannot do much anymore. We had been warned long ago, and we did not take the right actions. Now, we'd need a miracle to save ourselves from the destruction of the whole world. Perhaps we could have stopped global warming, but there is much more that can cause that apocalypse. Batchelder then said, "But I believe that out there, there is a maximum force, and it will learn to protect us. Everything is connected after all." This left us a bit more confused, but the point is, its important to take global warming seriously, we believe we should try to take care of global warming first, then try to worry about other problems later." Fang finished, and looked up at me.

"Jeb was interviewed?" I asked.

He nodded shrugging, "Probably since Chu was exposed and all. You realize he was talking about you in there, the whole, "maximum force" crap."

I nodded. "Yeah, Jeb told me he could do the Voice, so I guess he should know about the whole "everything is connected" crap as well."

"Jeb can do the Voice?" Fang asked raising his eyebrow. I nodded.

"You realize that means we can also have a connection with him too?"

"I hadn't thought of that." I admitted.

"Well, let's not worry about that kind of stuff now. Just enjoy your special day." I nodded, but I knew we'd have to come back to this pretty soon once the honey moon was over. Fang put the newspaper into his pocket nodding.

The boat ride to the little island was very relaxing, we sat in the sun just talking, or sometimes being silent and just holding hands. If we needed to speak, we'd communicate through our minds, but that was that.

Fang got up and got us some drinks during the ride, and afterwards, we must've seen like a happy, recently married couple. We were back to the railing, and Fang had his arms wrapped around me. I was holding his hands in mine, where they rested on my stomach. He stood behind me hugging me, and I felt his body heat rolling on to me. We stood like that, watching the waves for a while, and finally we arrived at the island.

We walked onto the island, to find it full of beautiful houses of different bright colors. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, the beach sand looked amazing against the waves, and there were families and couples on the sand, building sand castles, and there was a side walk with chalk drawings of all sorts of things. There were trees with initials carved all over, and Fang pulled me towards one, and he carved in our names. I smiled and kissed him on the lips sweetly. On the bottom of our names, he put "happy birthday Max" and put the date, in little letters. He put his arm around me, and we continued walking. There was so much to see. People all looked happy here, and everything was beautiful. This place had like a happy environment, and everyone couldn't help smiling. Even Fang had a small grin on his face, as he looked around admiring everything.

We walked and came to a guy who was taking free pictures of everyone that passed by. "Hey there! Would you lovely couple like a photograph? They're free!"

I looked at Fang and he was nodding at the guy. The guy smiled delighted, and he put his camera to his eye and Fang put his arm around my waist, and we leaned towards each other. I smiled because I felt like smiling, and felt Fang's jaw move into a smile as well. The guy snapped a shot and happily handed it to us, "Have a wonderful day!" he said in his cheerful tone that matched his attitude. I took the photo and we thanked him and kept walking. I looked at it, and saw how happy we both seemed. Fang was looking down at it as well.

"Well don't we look lovely?" he said in the stupid British accent again. I couldn't help but laugh.

I rolled my eyes afterwards and said, "You really gotta stop trying to be English."

"Whatever. Nudge had me watch all the Harry Potter movies with her because she said she got creped out if she watched them alone, and she just had to see them, because "That's what's in style Fang, and plus, Daniel AKA Harry is really hot!"" he shook his head at the end. I giggled at how it'd come out.

"Let's go Fang; the boat will be leaving soon."I said checking my new watch that Fang had also given me. It was gold with little diamonds around the clock.

"You're right, and we walked back, and had a blast on the boat, playing truth or dare and spitting down to the lower decks, we got like 5 guys, and 3 girls were all like "UGH! GROSS!!! Now I have to change my whole outfit!" and the guys would just look around and blame the first person they saw. Fang and I laughed a lot, and we finally got back to the pink beach.

We got back to the hotel, and changed so we could spend the rest of the day at the beach. I put on some short shorts and a tank top, and some flip flops, and Fang changed into shorts, sandals, and a t-shirt.

He packed a picnic, and we walked out to the beach. He set down the stuff, and we saw two little kids trying to build a sand castle. We looked at each other, nodding. We found some buckets and pails and started working on our own sand castle. Alas, we finished, and it looked great! We were covered in sand, but the castle looked amazing. It was about 2 feet tall, really wide, and we built a stair case, and towers, and decorated it with shells and other stuff. We kept the shells to take back to the flock. Then we ate a bunch of chicken and afterwards, Fang picked up a stick of wood lying around and started writing on the sand.

I Love You Max.

My heart swelled at his sweetness, and I took the stick from his and wrote, I love you more Fang.

I'll love you for eternity.

Forever and always. I wrote back.

He put his arms around me and I was about to settle into him, when he picked me up, and started running towards the water. I screamed in surprise and terror as I realized what he was gonna do two seconds before he did, and sucked in a bunch of air before we crashed into the water. I swam up, and we laughed like idiots.

"Wow Fang, could you warn me next time?" I said shaking my head out, trying to get out water from my ears.

We swam around then. We'd go under water, because we also had gills and could breathe under water, so we couldn't drown, but came up every so often so people wouldn't notice. Under water was a whole new world. There were all sorts of fish, swimming around, they were all different colors, and there were also many beautiful plants down here that went unseen to the people who couldn't come this deep down.

I swam around, looking at all the neat stuff. I turned then, and stiffened. Where was Fang?

_FANG? FANG! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ I shouted in my mind, hoping he could hear me, as I didn't want to try to shout under water.

There was no answer and I began to panic. Oh God, what had happened to Fang? Could he been attacked? How could anyone find him down here? Or had it been a fish? But I would've heard, wouldn't I? I mean he'd been swimming right beside me!

Suddenly there was a yank on my ankle, and I screamed out in panic but only bubbles came out of my mouth. I started struggling at once, trying to get out the grip. This must've been what'd gotten Fang. I looked over my shoulder, or it could've been FANG. I glared at him, as he thought to me smirking, _**Gotcha.**_

_Fang, where the hell did you go? Why couldn't I see you? You weren't_ staying still!

_**I think I can turn invisible without having to stay still anymore. **_

I fumed inside my head, _oh wait, no privacy! Well rats! This is just what I needed! Like I knew he wouldn't use this ability to his advantage! How come he was getting all these abilities? Why wasn't I getting anything? I was the one who was supposed to save the world, and all I got was an annoying voice in my head and stupid super speed. I wanted to turn invisible right now. I felt like such a looser next to Fang if we were comparing abilities. I was always supposed to be the one who had the most! But even little Angel had out won us all! I wish I just had a few more powers; it seemed so little what I got, and I had a huge freaking mission!_

Fang was chortling quietly to himself as he listened to my personal fuse.

_**Max, where'd you go?**_ Fang asked looking around.

_**Very funny Fang, make fun of the fuming girl.**_

_**Max seriously, where did you go?**_

_Stop faking! This isn't funny!_ I began to swim away.

_**Max, I'm serious, where are you?**_ He sounded truly worried; I stopped, and headed toward him. I touched his chest, and he jumped back alarmed.

_**Max?**_ He asked through my head

_Duh._

_**Max, I can't see you.**_

_What?_

_**I can't see you, you turned invisible.**_

_What?!_

_**I swear, now can you turn visible again; you're making me self conscious. **_

_I don't know how I'm doing this._

_**Just like, try, I don't know, like think visible.**_

I nodded and tried. _Well?_

He sighed,_**okay, I can see you.**_

_This is really weird. Maybe we're getting each others abilities?_

_**Maybe, we should test them out later. Come on, we should go back up, it's not normal to be down for this long.**_

So we headed back up to surface. We saw that it had gotten dark outside, the sun was setting, and no one was really here anymore. We swam to shore and went and pick up our basket, and went up to our room. We showered to get rid of the salt water, and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

Jeans and a t-shirt. Fang had his black attire, and I had a dark purple shirt with blue jeans. We walked out to our balcony, and looked around to make sure nobody was around and snapped out our wings through the cut slits on the back of our shirts. We flew off into the night. We were flying really close and holding hands.

"Come on Max, let me take you to heaven." Fang whispered grinning at me.

I smiled back, and we flew up almost horizontally, and our lips met at last, up in the air. Our wings kept flapping, but Fang told me in my mind without breaking the kiss to pull my wings in. I did trusting him with my life. Because seriously, I had to trust him, because once I pulled them in, I was dead if he didn't hold me. But he did. He wrapped his arms around me as I was pulling my wings in, and he held me tight to him. We kissed for what seemed like the longest time. My head was becoming so light headed I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I felt I was floating, and I don't mean it literally, because I knew I was sort of floating. But anyways, being up this high, in such a beautiful place, on a wonderful night, my birthday, kissing Fang, and him holding me close, and supporting me, well Fang was right. He had taken me to heaven.

* * *

**_AWWW COME ON, THE ENDING, IN MY OPNION, WAS ADORABLE! _**

**_SO HOW WAS IT? PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES ACEPTED SUGESTIONS LOVED! NEXT CHAPTER, THE END OF HONEY MOON, N THEY'RE GOING HOME. MAX N FANG WILL START GETIN EACH OTHERS POWERS IN PECULIAR SITUATIONS, HMM PECULIAR IS A VERY STRANGE WORD...(SEE THIS IS WHERE MAX'S RANT ABOUT PECULIAR CAME FROM, I NEED 2 STOP DOING THAT!) ANYWAYS, AND ALSO, THE END OF THIS STORY IS STILL NOT NEAR! I HAVE MUCH MORE PLANNED! MAX NEEDS TO SAVE THE WORLD! BUT HOW!?!!! REVIEW UR IDEAS, I HAVE 1 IN MIND ALREADY, BUT I'D LIKE 2 HEAR ANYONE ELSES, BUT ALSO SUGEST IDEAS 4 NEXT CHAPTER N HOW DEY SHOULD GET EACHODERS ABILITES! _**

**_THNX 4 READIN, N HAPPY READIN N WRITTING!_**

**_PEACE OUT, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_JZAZY~_**


	12. Chapter 12 ABILITY

**_HEY READERS! THANKS 4 ALL THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS! I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP U'LL WAITING ANY LONGER, SO I POSTED THIS CHAPTER, 19 PAGES ON WORD WITH FONT OF 11, SO I THINK THATS AN ACCEPTABLE AMOUNT, REVIEW WITH SUGESTIONS, BCUZ I HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY PLANNED, BUT I STILL NEED IDEAS! REVIEW WITH IDEAS 4 ABILITIES 4 EVERY1!_**

**_FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!_**

* * *

"OMG! Hey Max! Hey Fang! Welcome back guys! How'd it all go? Did you guys have fun? What was it like?" Ella said excitedly at the airport the next day. She ran and hugged me, and shook hands with Fang since he wasn't the hugging type. She smiled brightly at us.

"It was amazing!" I said wholeheartedly and she beamed delighted. She must've been the one to plan most of the honey moon and was probably wishing things had gone all right.

"It was perfect." Fang said in his strong, voice.

"Yay! That's great! Well come on, everyone's waiting for you!" and she pulled us to the rest of the flock.

"Fang, Max!" the rest of our family cheered as we came up to them, they were sitting in the waiting room.

Fang and I were choked as we were greeted by hugs of the whole flock, mom, Ella, Jeb, john, and Total and Akila were jumping about happily at our feet.

Wow when had the circle gotten so big? Before it was only us 6, then total came, then mom and Ella, and Akila, and Jeb and john. My family was getting bigger. There was only so much I could worry about, before I explode! I remember thinking that a while ago, but now, looking around at all my family, and feeling Fang's hand still firmly around mines, I knew that I wouldn't want my life any other way. And I knew that I would never have to be afraid of being alone or of stressing that I was in charge of taking care of everyone. I knee I had Fang by my side, and I'd never felt closer to him than after the honey moon. I knew I could trust him with my life, and that reassured me that although the circle was getting bigger, I wouldn't have to ever stress alone.

I smiled at everyone with true affection, and a true smile, not a forced one. We went home, and Fang and I were questioned about everything. We got home and we finally got everyone to shut up when we brought out the gifts we'd bought for them.

"Max, did you, did you guys, you know?" Mom said quietly over the ruckus of the rest of the kids.

I exchanged a glance with Fang and felt my cheeks flush. I noticed that Jeb also seemed to be listening.

"Um, well, what exactly do you mean?" I asked trying to avoid answering.

"Max, you know what she's talking about." Jeb said coming over.

"Well, you did say, 'no um I mean none of that... Until after marriage. We met the restrictions didn't we?" I said smiling up at them but not daring to look them in the face.

"I guess you're growing up." Jeb said sounding uncertain of his words.

"Did you guys, um use protection?" mom asked.

"Um we did the first time." Fang and I looked at each other, but what about the second time?

"Max, did you guys, um do it, more than once?"

"Um, yes…" I said as my cheeks burned redder than ever before in my life. You imagine telling your mom and dad about your -3 letter word- life.

Jeb groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Did you use protection the other time?" he asked, I guess hoping he didn't have to add the's'. I'd have been laughing if it was anyone but me in my situation.

"Dr. Martinez, and Jeb, Max and I didn't not use protection the second time, but in any case that she became pregnant, I vow to care for the child, and take my responsibilities as the father."

Jeb sighed. "It would be most inconvenient for Max to be pregnant during the time she needs to save the world. Valencia, I believe you should take tests. But let's hope not."

I nodded. I was surprised, and amazed at how fang had come to my rescue, and had right away said he'd be responsible for our child.

"Well, let's not worry about that for now, no need, for that now, come on kids; tell us about your honey moon!"

"Oh, and please save the night parts!" Jeb called. Fang and I laughed, relieved to be out of the spot light.

"So, how was it?" Nudge asked excitedly. She was bouncing on the couch, as she waited for Fang and me to answer.

"Well, it was all very lovely. The sunset and the sunrise, oh, they were so beautiful. Even the beach was enjoying, and it had pink sand! There was so much to do! There were restaurants, and the water, and horseback riding."

"You went horseback riding?" Nudge yelled incredulous.

"She mostly stayed on the ground while I raced around the beach." Fang said chuckling.

I glared at him. The others seemed confused. "We made a bet, whoever won, got to choose the other's outfit, so I had to wear a dress without leggings, and Fang had to wear white." There were gasps.

"Did you guys really wear that?" Gazzy asked gawking.

"Yes." I said giggling a bit.

"WOW! How did you guys look?!" Angel asked.

"Well, I thought Fang looked nice in white-"

"I believe the word you said was sexy." Fang said interrupting. The others laughed. I glared at him again.

"I said it in my thoughts!"

"Whatever."

"And how did Max look Fang?" Ella asked, just as excited as Nudge.

"Actually Fang picked the dress, because I had 'killer legs' and would look 'freaking hot'." Fang turned away as there were whistles of surprises from the others. I laughed, and he gave me a small grin, and his eyes shined with laughter.

"Wow, and how was the food?"

"The food was great too! There was so much to choose from. It was the perfect honey moon."

"Except that Max forgot her own birthday." Fang added shaking his head dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, I can't believe you forgot! I mean Max; you chose your own birthday, so how do you forget it?" Nudge asked. Everyone laughed.

"So did Fang do anything special for your birthday?" Iggy asked. He seemed shocked of everything else we'd told him.

"Yes actually. We went to this other island on this really great boat; oh it was so much fun! And then at the island, a guy was taking free pictures, and-"

"You got pictures?"

"Just one." I corrected Ella.

"Well, hand it over!" she yelled excited. I reached into my pack and pulled out the picture of Fang and me at the island.

"Awe! You guys look so happy!"

"Look! Even Fang's smiling!"

"Oh, my God! Look what they're wearing!"

"Look at the island! It's so pretty!"

"Wow, Fang was really wearing white!"

"Awe, look Max looks nice in dresses." Fang and I exchanged a glance of humor as the flock went on and on about the picture.

"I think we'll need to get them each a copy." Fang whispered. I laughed and nodded.

Ella handed mom, Jeb and John our picture so they could see as the rest of the flock pondered us with questions.

Finally it was so late that mom said we all had to go to bed. As we were going up, I kissed Fang on the cheek, and he hugged me to him for a second, because this would be our first night sleeping apart since we'd gotten married. I started to make my way towards my room, and Fang towards his when Mom and John came up to us.

"Where do you two think you're going?" John asked grinning.

"To bed." I said.

"Well you're married, are you not?"

"Yeah." Fang answered mom.

"Well, then you must sleep in the same bedroom!" John finished and we finally understood. Mom laughed and hugged me around the shoulders and hugged Fang as he stood still as a statue.

"Fang, I'd really like for us to be able to get along like mother and son, I know I'm not really your mother-"

"Dr. M, don't take it personally, I'm just not a hugger-"

"Except when it comes to Max." John muttered. Mom laughed but let Fang continue.

"But I still think of you as a mother- sort of. I'm not really used to having a parent, the farthest I ever got to that was Max, and even so I didn't treat her like a parent."

"That would be pretty weird, you calling me mom when we're married." I said laughing.

Fang rolled his eyes at me. "Anyways, as long as you're cool with Max, than I'm cool with you. Same goes for John and Jeb."

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Fang that makes us feel great." Mom said holding John's hand.

"So you two will be taking a room we had made especially for you two. There's a window in case you ever need to fly off to think or something, its pretty big, and all your stuff has been moved in there as well." John said happily.

"Thank you. How about you two though?"

"Oh," mom said blushing now. "Well, John moved in with us too. He's staying in Fang's old room. You know, because we're still not married." Mom said as if asking for permission.

I laughed, "Oh, well okay."

"Yes and Jeb is living next door. He has given us all permission to go in an about his house as we please in case you want to get out of this house or something." Mom explained.

I nodded. "Okay, well that sounds great. Thanks for everything guys, really."

"Of course dear." mom said hugging me.

"Well now that we're married and all, I'm going back to save the world. I'm gonna start doing more research. Ella told me Gazzy and Angel also found some info and I need to speak to Jeb because he's been interviewed and we saw it on a newspaper. I need to figure out how I'm going to save the world. And most importantly, from what. I also need to find out how much time I have. There's so much to do, I can't waste time!"

"Well you're welcomed here forever." mom said affection ally.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I think it'll be best to stay here. It's pretty safe, and the flock likes living here. Plus I need to be able to be in contact with Jeb constantly. I'm very thankful to you mom, for letting us stay here."

"You're always welcome." she said smiling at me. I nodded thankfully, and we said goodbye. I watched Mom and John head off to separate rooms.

I turned back to Fang and he was looking curiously at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is gonna be strange." he mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sleeping with you in the same room every night! I'm gonna have to start getting used to your snores."

"I do not snore!" I said hitting Fang on the arm playfully.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Well you kick in your sleep!" I said as we entered our room laughing.

"I don- Whoa." Fang stopped short. We both stopped in our tracks. This was more than we expected. We had walked into a room, the walls were long and wide, and on one, there was a huge window, the curtain was red and so was the comforter. There were a bunch of pillows on the neat bed. The drawers were filled with our clothes, and on top was a huge mirror. There was a door to the side, and it was a bathroom. I looked at Fang.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." He said too. He walked over to a drawer, and pulled it out. He sighed a breath of relieve.

"What?" I asked coming over.

"Well, at least they didn't repack our attire."

I sighed, "Man, and I liked seeing you in white!" I whined playfully. Fang rolled his eyes, and pulled out a flannel pajama pants. He pulled on a T-shirt as well, and I realized it was much colder here than it was at the Bahamas; it was September here, so it was pretty colder. Fang went into the bathroom, and I took the opportunity to get into some pajamas as well. I still wasn't used to changing in front of Fang, and I was pretty sure he felt the same. He must've felt my awkwardness, so that's probably why he stepped into the bathroom. As soon as I was done though, he came back out.

"Well, Ella probably had a ball fixing our room for us."

I nodded. "She probably had help from Nudge and Angel."

"Most definitely."

"Gah, I don't want to sleep in the bed anymore!"

Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's so neat! I don't want to ruin it anymore!" I cried feeling stupid.

Fang chuckled quietly. "There's always the sofa." He said pointing to a small couch that had been fitted into the corner of the room. I laughed thinking it was probably there for when either of us got in a fight. Fang laughed along with me reading my thoughts.

"Max, we're gonna have to use it some day. Plus you need your rest, you've had a long day." He said logically.

"But-"and I couldn't even finish my sentence because Fang had picked me up without permission, and had walked us to the bed, and dropped me on it lightly.

"Now, sleep." He said, he pulled up the covers, and I snuck in beneath them, he got in next to me, and put his arms behind his head. We both stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Well, goodnight Fang." I said finally, yawning.

"Night Max." he held out his fist, and I bumped it with my own, I turned on my side, and adjusted my pillow. Fang put his arm me, and I snuggled into him. I told myself to get used to it. And I knew I wouldn't mind one bit adjusting to this life.

"Ouf!" I woke up the next morning with somebody jumping on me.

"Ouch!" Fang's groggy morning voice said. Make that two somebody's.

"What's happening?" I said opening my eyes. 4 big blue eyes were starring down at me, and I jumped back surprised.

"Angel, Gasman, what's up?" Fang asked calmly.

"Guys! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" they said still jumping.

"Why are you so excited about breakfast?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, cause we're going to the park afterwards!" Angel said in "duh" voice.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes!" Gazzy said impatiently. "So hurry up and come downstairs! Dr. M is making waffles and pancakes!"

I nodded, and got out of bed, I slipped on my slippers, and Fang and I followed the kids downstairs.

"Hey guys." Mom said cheerfully turning bacon on the stove. I smiled up at her.

"Morning mom."

"Morning mum." Fang said.

Mom stopped shortly, taken aback, and then beamed smiling at Fang. I smiled too. I was glad he was really accepting her.

"That's the only person I'm calling a parent though." He whispered to me, as we walked to the table.

I nodded. "That's more than enough. Thank you."

He nodded.

"So, did you guys like the room?" Angel said sitting next to me.

"Yes honey, it was very nice." I said yawning.

"It was so nice Max didn't even want to sleep in the bed." Fang informed her.

I blushed sheepishly.

"Oh Max." Angel said like if I was the 6 year old, and I'd been doing something wrong, foolishly.

"Which you were." Fang said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"So like I was thinking, we could go for a walk around the lake? What do you think? I think that would be so nice!" Ella's voice came. I looked around and saw her coming down the stairs holding hands with Iggy.

"Sure El, what ever you like." Max was shocked to hear that Iggy's voice was soft, and caring. I smiled, realizing, he really was in love with Ella, just as she was with him. She was caring, and gentle, she helped him find his way around. She was his eyes.

"Great!" Ella responded happily, she pecked him on the cheek, because she'd come into the kitchen. She blushed at the sight of our mother.

"In other news," mom said, "Ella and Iggy are trying to get married soon as well." Mom said eyeing them both as she set a plate down filled with pancakes in the center of the table.

"You are?" I asked them as they sat down across from us.

Ella nodded. "We'd get married now, but Dr. M said Ella needs to be at least your age."

"That's right. Max and Fang were an exception, but Ella still has to go to school, and she's still only 12."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about when I'm 16?" Ella asked.

Mom nodded. "That's better than 12."

"How about 15?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy." Mom said warningly. I looked at her.

"Iggy keeps trying to make the age for them to get married younger every day." I smiled. That was so like Iggy.

"Don't worry Ig, let Ella grow up some more, and get to know each other. You guys have only been going out for a little while, but the difference was, I've known Max my whole life." Fang said to Iggy. I sighed happily. He sounded like a good father giving his son advice. I smiled and started day dreaming of how much of a good father Fang would be.

"Max, pass the syrup!" Nudge said loudly. I hadn't even realized she'd come down.

"Oh, sorry." I gave her the syrup.

"She's busy day dreaming." Angel said smiling. I smiled at her, and gave her a look saying, -No-More-Reading-My-Mind-, but she just smiled angelically.

"Morning everyone." John said grabbing a cup of coffee. He sat down next to mom.

"Max, do you think it's okay if we leave you in charge of everyone at the park? John and I are going to work, and so is Jeb." Mom said sitting down.

I nodded. "Of course. I've been doing it for years." I said reassuringly.

"Thanks honey." Mom said eating.

"Oh, and Patrick's coming too!" Nudge piped in happily.

I smiled at her. "Okay, how have things been with him?"

"Great! We talk every day, and he wanted to come when I told him. Cause he's starting school next week."

"Oh, are you starting too?" I asked Ella.

She nodded. "Yep. Its gonna suck not to be around you guys all the time anymore, but oh well."

"You guys aren't gonna beg to go to school too?" I asked Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"Nope." They said happily.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jeb is gonna home school us!" Gazzy said happy.

"Oh, well that's great guys! When are you gonna start?"

"Same day as regular schools, with holidays, and homework, and everything!" Nudge said excited.

"Well, congratulations!" I didn't know why she was excited about homework, but, then I remembered, a while ago, when she had stayed behind, because she wanted to learn.

"Thanks Max!" she said stuffing a waffle into her mouth.

So after breakfast, mom and John left for work. The flock, Ella, and I walked to the park. Nudge met Patrick there, and Ella and Iggy took a walk along the small lake that was in the middle of the park. Gazzy and Angel went straight to the jungle gym, and slides. I got on a swing, and Fang pushed me softly. I kept a good eye on everyone. Patrick and Nudge were running around, and they were splashing by the edge of the lake. Iggy and Ella were off walking holding hands, and Gazzy and Angel were going up and down the slides, and climbing all the equipment.

"Hmm, this is peaceful." I said sighing.

"Yeah." Fang said as he pushed me.

"It's okay Fang, you can swing now."

"Kay." He took the swing next to me.

"I wish we could live like this everyday."

"We can." He said reaching out for my hand.

I took his and we swung holding hands. "Yes, I know, but I can't. I have to save the world Fang. I can't not, do it. I know you rather us just drop the mission, I do too. But, if, if we're ever gonna be able to live freely, so that like we can come to the park everyday, I need to save the world. I can't hold it off any longer."

"Max, you don't even know how you're gonna save the world."

"Fang, I need you. I need you to be there for me. I need your support if I'm gonna do this."

"You know I've got your back. But if you're gonna risk your life, don't do it in vain. You need to know what you're dealing with. You can't just go out there, and I don't know, expose yourself. We have to think this out. You and me, forever. I'll have your back Max, don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you." I sighed. "I just wish I knew how. I mean, it's all so confusing, the school, Itex, the Ubber Director, Gozen, Omega, Flyboys, Erasers, Antarctica, Mr. Chu, M-Geeks, there's so much. And the voice, it always tells me a bunch of unintelligible stuff! And- oh, my god, the buildings, everything, Fang, what I saw when I first started getting my brain attacks-"I stiffened, and clutched his hand harder. "Fang, I think that's what's gonna happen, and if I don't act soon, the world is gonna polluted, blown up, and global warm it, it's all be a pile of junk. The whole human race is gonna die! Oh, my God, and it's all gonna be on my account!"

"Max. Relax." Fang said calmly. I took deep, steadying breath. "Listen to yourself. The Voice, it has answers, it's given them to you. You just need to figure out what they are."

"Yeah, well that's the hard part."

"Max, think about it. The Voice tells you what to do. Maybe it already told you how to save the world, but you didn't realize it."

"What? Oh, God!"

"Max, what's the most constant thing it's always telling you?"

"Everything is connected." I resisted.

"Exactly. It might've told you you're always truly alone, but you're not. You have me. We have a connection. We have a connection with the Voice, with Angel, and sometimes Jeb. That's a lot already. Don't you get it? We all have to unite to save the world. It's not only you're job. It's everyone's. It's your destiny, to make that happen."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, that's what we need to figure out."

"Okay. So, Fang! I need to go for a fly! I can't sit still."

He nodded. He looked around. He walked up to Iggy and Ella. "Max needs to go for a fly. You're in charge Ig. Ella, be his eyes." Ella beamed at this and they both nodded. Fang took my hand and we walked behind a brick wall, he checked that no one was looking, and snapped out his wings. I took out my 13 feet long wings, and we flew off. We flew as high as we could before our ears started hurting, and the air was weird. We flew pretty high, at a slow, steady pace.

"Fang, I'm scared." I admitted. I wouldn't have said this down in the park. Because I was feeling very sensitive right now. I was scared, and I needed somebody to help me get through this!

"Why?" he asked gently.

"Fang, what if I can't save the world? What if I fail? Everyone will die!" a tear formed down my cheek. I wasn't much of a crier. I could count the number of times I'd ever let anyone see me cry on the fingers of my hand. But this was Fang. He could've seen through me either way. I was scared, if I didn't do things right, everything would end. The world as we know it would all be over. And it'd all would be my fault. That was a lot of pressure for a 14 year old. I knew I was strong, but was I strong enough to do this? This was so much. Too much.

"Max, you can do this, I know you can. Don't doubt yourself."

"Fang, this is all too much for me! I don't usually break down, but the more I think about it, the scarier it becomes! I don't think I can handle this."

He was silent, and he began to shake. "Fang?" I asked wiping away a tear. He didn't answer. So I checked his thoughts.

_**I hate to see Max in pain, like this, breaking down and all. She's usually very strong; I don't like her feeling like this. Nevertheless, before, I just had to see her suffer, but now, I can feel her pain too. I don't want this for her. It's so unfair, those idiots! Why did they have to sentence us to this kind of life?! Max should be able to be free! **_

His thoughts were becoming angrier, he shook violently. "Fang, calm down, please, you're, scaring me. Please Fang-"

But suddenly, Fang was off. We'd been going at a steady 15 miles per hour flight. But now, he was blurring out of sight. He had raced passed me, like a comet, I barely even noticed. I used my super speed to go after him. Fang? Oh, Fang, where are you?!

I guess he had gotten the super speed as well. I finally caught up with him. "Fang, calm down. This will pass. You're just getting the super speed. Relax." He stopped forcibly. He sucked in a breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." He muttered. I nodded. I looked down, and could barely see the outline of where we were.

"Fang, we got really far away from the park. Come on, we gotta get back." We used the super speed to get back; he was still practicing on using it. We landed behind a dumpster, and stepped into the park innocently. We made our way to Iggy who was sitting by the lake with Ella in his arms. They were cuddling as they watched Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Patrick play.

I didn't want to disturb them, so I waved at Ella. She smiled at me and nodded. She whispered something to Iggy, and he nodded. Then Fang and I went to sit on a bench. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

"For what?"

"You first." we laughed. We kept saying the same thing at the same time.

"Okay, well thanks for helping me calm down." I said sighing.

"Yeah, and thanks for stopping me. I could've gone to another state, had it not been for you."

"It's okay Fang, that's just how it is the first time."

"It's just, when I felt how you were feeling. I got so angry. I wanted it to stop. And I just, wanted to fly away, to keep you away from all this. And we did. For a while anyway."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm okay. I don't know, I was just freaking out up there, sorry I made you feel my pain."

"Your pain is always mine. My emotions power, or not."

I nodded. "Thanks."

That evening, when we went home, Jeb came over for dinner. Afterwards, he told me and Fang to come to his house. We did.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, so I heard you're getting each other's powers. The Voice, the speed, the invisibility, the mind connection. I'm gonna try to trigger the rest of your powers out of you."

"What? How?" I asked eyeing him. Sure he wasn't with the School anymore, but that didn't mean he'd probably still have a scientist mind.

"Don't worry Max; this is for your benefit. The more powers you have, the better it will be for when you're saving the world. Now Fang tells me he got the super speed because he 'wanted to take you away, to get you away from your pain'. He started to shake angrily, is that right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, look, if you guys have a mind connection, I think Max will be able to feel Fang's emotions soon too. But we need to try to trigger it out of you. I think the best and fastest way will be if Fang's in pain."

I looked at him mortified. "No." I said sternly.

"Maximum, you need these powers. They will help you. Please, let me help you."

"I don't want you hurting him!"

"This is for your own goods. I promise it's only gonna be for the necessary time."

"Fang, no, don't let him."

"It's okay Max. If this is gonna help you save the world, then, let's do this." Jeb nodded. I kept shaking my head, but none of them paid any attention to me.

"Okay, so I'm thinking, Max should be like, unable to save you. That way, she'll be seeing your pain, and in the anxiety of not being able to do anything about it, she'll start feeling it too."

We nodded, I did so regretfully. "So Max, we're going to tie you up, and Fang, I'll be burning you."

"NO! No! Don't do this!"

"Max, calm down. It's gonna be okay, I have medicine for it, of course, and Valencia could cure him up in case of anything. I'll only be doing it in the less dangerous spots. This is only for your good, I promise." Jeb explained.

"No! I don't want him hurt!"

"We need this Max. If it doesn't work after a few tries, then, we'll try something else, but I think this will be the fastest way." I nodded regretfully. Why couldn't it be anyone but Fang!?

I almost threw a fit as Jeb tried tying me to a chair. Fang had to hold me, because I kept kicking Jeb.

"Okay." He brought out a long lighter, he just pushed the button, and fire came out through the little hole at the end of the metal stick. "Ready Fang?"

Fang nodded. I took in a sharp breath as the flames neared Fang's skin. Jeb was gonna start with his arm. Fang was also tied to a chair, so he couldn't run away, that chair was of special material though, so it wouldn't catch fire. Jeb had an extinguisher right next to him as well.

The moment the flames touched Fang, he took in a sharp breath, and gasped in pain. I cried out, begging Jeb to stop, but he ignored me. I wanted to kill him, because I could see that he was clearly causing Fang pain. I knew this was for good, but I couldn't stand to see Fang in pain. Fang's eyes twitched, his face was no longer a mask of no emotions, his eyes flickered with pain, and his face was scrunched up, and I could see he was using all his force not to scream in agony. I kept screaming, and finally Jeb stopped. He quickly took care of Fang's injury. Fang sighed a breath of relief.

"It's okay Max, I'm fine. Try again Jeb." And this time, Jeb went for more skin. Fang started twitching in his chair. He shook furiously, and his head kept rocking forward and back, I cried out, this was so much worse, I could tell. Tears rolled down my cheek, and Fang, seeming unable to take the pain any longer, screamed out, a scream, so scary, it marked me for life. I knew I'd never wanted to hear Fang in so much pain. I felt angry, ready to murder whatever was causing him to feel so horrible. Then, it was like fire was burning through me. I cried out in pain as well, I was feeling Fang's pain! And it felt horrible. Because besides my pain of seeing him in pain, I actually felt what he was feeling, and I could tell how much those flames were hurting him. He kept twitching, and so did I. I screamed, and tried to release myself from the prison of the chair, to get Jeb and that stupid fire away from Fang, so he wouldn't be hurting anymore, but I was tied tight, and there was no way to escape. I put my entire mind into it, and finally, Jeb seemed to loose his focus; his grip on the button to the lighter loosened. It fell to the floor, followed shortly by him. I was shocked. I had managed to make Jeb pass out.

"Whoa. That was wicked!" Fang breathed. He stopped feeling so bad after the flames had released him. I looked down at Jeb, and saw he was still unconscious. Well, way to go Max, you got the flames away from him, but now who's gonna take care of the wound?

"Fang? How do I make him wake up?"

"I don't know. I guess we gotta do the opposite of making him faint. I nodded, and put all my concentration into Jeb waking up as Fang gasped in slighter pain because the flames were still burning him since no one was taking care of his wounds.

Suddenly, Jeb's eyes snapped open. He rubbed his head. He slowly stood up. "Hurry up Jeb! Cure Fang!" I pleaded.

As he worked, he said, "Very good Max, you got the emotions power, and you learned how to make people pass out." He rubbed his head again. "And quiet efficiently, may I say." He finished Fang up.

"Okay, Valencia will have another look at it, and treat you as well. You both did great today. I'm sorry for the pain Fang."

Fang shrugged. "As long as it's helping Max."

Jeb nodded. "Yes, it is. Now you have the equal powers, this is very good. Max, you have to save the world, but just always remember that everything is connected. We're gonna keep trying this. But I don't think anymore burning. Just, I'm almost positive you have more powers left in you, Max. Fang needs to get them too. He is your partner, it's obvious. You need him to save the world, I can tell, and if he's gonna be of any help, he needs to be equally matched with you, at least of abilities, but we'll try again once Fang is fully recuperated. Have a good night sleep guys."

"Jeb, you were in the newspaper last time."

"Yes, I was."

"What exactly am I saving the world from?"

"Mainly, three things, global warming, from it blowing up, and pollution."

"Yes, but, how?"

"Max, listen to your Voice, it's always right."

"About the Voice…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I had a theory."

"What is it?"

"I think the images that were passing through my brain when I first got the Voice; they're like images of what the world can become if I don't act soon. Or of what I have to save it from becoming, the point is the images, there were newspaper clippings, and piles of garbage, and buildings, one of them was the institution. I think I need everyone of those images. I think they hold the key."

"The key," Jeb said. "Is what your Voice keeps telling you. Everything is connected."

"This is complicated! I don't know how it's all connected. I mean the buildings, the disasters in those images, what do they have to do with the world now?"

"Perhaps, as you said, they're the same thing, just after the apocalypse. Max, _that,_ is the end of the world. You need to stop it from becoming that. You must stop the world from turning into those images. Tornados, hurricanes, earth quakes, those await. It's bad. But you must find a way to stop it, or protect the world. You need to save us."

"Wait, there's a difference between stopping, and protecting. I can't stop the horrible things that are gonna happen, but maybe I can protect the people, so that they can like survive. Then we can all rebuild society. Maybe, that's it. But how? How can I protect the whole lot of living creatures?

"You have many abilities awaiting you. You need to make connections as the Voice once said. You can get connections to the humans, but there are more creatures."

"The animals! And the plants!"

"Exactly. The animals, how could you communicate with them?"

"Well, Angel can communicate with fish."

"Yes. And maybe so can you. You've got gills; it's only natural that you get to speak with the animals also. You gotta keep building those connections. Connections are important. Everything is connected."

"Okay. We'll keep trying this then. I need all the powers I can get to help me do this. Come on Fang, let's go to sleep."

"Good night." Jeb said leading us to the door.

"Night." Fang and I said as we stepped out.

"**_Are_** you okay?" I asked Fang once we were outside.

"Yeah. Dr. M will just have to be checking on it regularly, I think a little coca butter will do the trick." I nodded.

"Oh Fang, I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I felt your pain, and it was horrible! I'm sorry!"

"Max, its okay, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. We needed to do this. You need to understand that."

"I do. I just, I hate feeling and seeing you in pain."

"I know you do. But we have other things to worry about."

We had gotten to our room by now. "Yes, you're right, but I still can't help worrying about you." I said pulling off my shirt and pulling on some pajamas unnoticeably. Wow, when had I gotten so used to changing in front of Fang?

"Don't worry about it. And anyways, you don't need to worry about me, we're equals remember? We've got the same abilities. We're connected."

"Yeah. Jeb's right. Connections are important."

* * *

**_OKAY, SO JUS 2 CLEAR UP, IN CASE ANY1 IS WONDERING, JEB IS NOT EVIL! HE REALLY IS DOIN THIS 2 HELP MAX WITH HER MISSION! OKAY, I NEED KNEW ABILITY IDEAS, N PLENTY OF SUGGESTIONS! FLAMES R ACCEPTED, N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_JZAZY~_**


	13. Chapter 13 MR OTADAN

__ **_OKAY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ITS PROBABLY NOT MY BEST, BUT I'VE ADDED MUCH MORE PLOT, SO I FELT THIS CHAPTER WAS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!!  
AND JUST I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY, AND WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THANK YOU INFINITELY! YOU GUYS DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT TRULY MEANS TO ME! PLEASE KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH!_**

**_OH AND PS. IF ANYONE HAS A MYSPACE, I'VE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE, THE URL IS myspace dot com/ maximumridenumber1fansite_**

**_SO PLEASE ADD ME IF U HAVE A MYSPACE, N SEND IN UR WORK, WRITIN, PICTURES, VIDEOS, SOUNDTRACKS, ANYTHING! N I'L POST IT ON THE SITE, N GIVE U CREDIT! _**

* * *

_**Ella's POV**_

Iggy and I were in my room hanging out after dinner, we were listening to the TV.

"Max, that's some pretty messed up stuff going on out there." Iggy said during a commercial.

"Yeah, I know. All those poor people dying because there aren't enough doctors, and the healthcare is too expensive."

"Yeah. It sucks. If I could, I'd become a doctor and go around, and help those people."

My heart swelled at Iggy's kindness. I squeezed his hand and put my head on his shoulder. "You'd be amazing at that."

He nodded and we finished listening to the broadcast.

"See, this is the kind of thing Max needs to save the world from." He said once the news was over.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to have a mutant with skills like yours, Iggy."

"I guess. But then again, I wouldn't be much help because I'm _blind_."

"Maybe, but you have incredible hearing! You wouldn't need a stethoscope. And your sensitive fingers, they'd really come in handy."

"So what?" he said sighing and he got up. He started pacing my room. "Yeah, my hearing's great, but if I can't see anything, I won't know what's going on with the patients."

"X-ray vision would sure come in handy right now." Ella muttered, and Iggy nodded.

"Well whatever, cheer up Iggy. I'm sure you'll find your thing to do soon." Ella took his hand again, and hugged him consolingly.

"Thanks El, you always know what to say."

_**(3**__**rd**__** POV)**_

"No way. I can't believe they leave you so much homework!" Nudge exclaimed into the telephone.

"I know right, it sucks." Patrick said back.

"Well, when I was at school, they didn't give me that much homework." Nudge went on.

"You were still middle school." Patrick sighed. "It's high school now. It's all a lot harder."

"Well, just keep pushing on." Nudge encouraged.

"I do. For you. Which reminds me, you wanna catch a movie this Sunday?"

"I'd love that." Nudge said warmly.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye!"

******

"I've told you already. All the Itex, Mr. Chu, the School, the Institute, it was all just a test. We needed to see how far these children could get." Mr. Otadan said to the table.

"But sir, the children think… how exactly-"

Otadan held up a hand. "You shall not question my knowledge. Itex has been a cover up. I own Itex, I own the School, the Institute. I am the core of that flock's existence."

A woman's eyes widened. "But sir, how, how are you possibly the core of them?"

"Because my dear Narlene, I was and am the very first person to have been enhanced. I share their gift of flight, and I share the idea of the bird DNA, as you know. I always wanted to fly, and be powerful, like hawks, therefore, I did all the research possible, I made experiments, and it took so much time. When I finally thought I'd gotten it right, I had other scientist put the DNA in me. I was still young, only 21, and yet, I've been able to live on. It's been more than 20 years, and I'm still strong."

"My goodness sir! But what is the purpose of those children, then?"

"I had them made, about 15 years ago. Although I am still strong with my wings and all, I decided to continue with the experiments, and I decided to try out inserting the DNA before the mutant was born. But this time, when the girl named Max was made, and born, I had the School study her, check all her levels and such. I noticed she was much too powerful, maybe more than me. But I decided to keep her alive, for I wanted her to join me, and one day, we could really rule the earth together. The by-half plan will still be in action by much more, and all the Erasers, Flyboys, Omega, M-geeks, everything she's had to challenge, it's all been a test. The other children were made to be my army. Unfortunately, that Jeb Batchelder kidnapped them before I got to them. Ter Botch was furious.

"Batchelder has trained them. Batchelder, Martinez, Ter Botch, Mr. Chu, Janssen, they were among my best scientist, but they all had flaws. Batchelder, he cared for the children too much. And I got rid of Martinez as soon as I noticed that her motherly instincts would get in the way. But Batchelder, he'd held strong, until he found out about the by half plan, and everything that was destined to happen.

"Then he stole the children from the School, trained them, and has been preparing them, trying to get them to face me, to stop me. But he cannot. _They_ cannot. Janssen, the Director, she was probably my most trusted person, but she failed me, stopped by meaningless children! I had her taken care of. And Ter Botch, he's still holding strong, but he's not being active at the moment and Mr. Chu, well, he was the main person of the Chinese who wanted to use the flock as weapons, he tried capturing them as well, but he's been defeated.

"Now the time comes for the world to finally come to an end. I've learned much over the time with Max. She is right when she says that nobody's perfect, that was what was missing in the equation to Janssen's plan, Janssen wanted to keep everyone she thought was perfect. But I've learned better.

"So, I'm going to make a major sacrifice for the world. I shall destroy the whole planet, so that evolution can recreate itself with time. For if we do not do it soon, all these humans will destroy it themselves, and then re-evolution won't even have a chance. But I've decided if we kill everything now, then the planet will live on. There will be no humans, no plants, and no animals to damage it."

"Dear sir! You do not mean that you want to eliminate everything and everyone?" Narlene cried.

"Oh yes, my dear, it must be done. Otherwise, nothing will ever become of the planet. I've learned from my mistakes. But this is why I needed enhance humans though. I needed some of us to survive till the end, so we could make sure that no one else survived, to make sure that everything went according to plan. We must make the ultimate sacrifice to save the earth."

"Sir, you surely yeh can't be thinking diz seriously!" Ter Botch said coming into the conference room.

"Ah, Ter Botch, I'm glad you've come. Please take a seat." Mr. Otadan gestured to a seat 4 chair away from him.

"Sir, I insist, carry on wit de by half-plan, den juz kill de mutants!" Ter Botch sounded furious. He was angry that the mutants were still alive. They should've been killed long ago!

"No, no, no Roland, I've learned what I need to do. This is the only way."

"Sir, yeh cannot truley believe dat! Wat about all deh studies? We haf come vewy far wit our studies! Dey cannot be wasted!"

"Roland, you will do as you are told, or will follow the faith of Mr. Chu! Do not question my knowledge! I am the smartest person on this earth; therefore you shall do as I say!" Mr. Otadan got up angrily and shoved his chair into the table he began pacing around the table, and everyone else stiffened. "And you should be happy for the mutant children shall die!"

"But sir-" Ter Botch insisted.

"Silence!" Boomed Otadan.

Ter Botch quieted, but remained angry. He'd respected, even admired Mr. Otadan, but now he was being completely ridiculous! All the studies and discoveries will be wasted!

"Mr. Otadan, dear sir, when do you plan to, uh, eliminate everyone?" Narlene asked gently.

Otadan's face softened. "My dear, do not worry, you will be one of the last to go. But as for your answer. The tribes were correct with their predictions. The world will end as we know it, in 2012 the moment, the clock strikes midnight."

Everyone in the room eye's widened in horror, and Ter Botch got up angrily and walked out of the room.

"Roland, send out the Newbees, tell them to keep an eye on the flock." Otadan said to Ter Botch. He nodded and stomped away.

"Sir, are you going to try and capture the flock?" Narlene asked.

"Oh no my dear," Mr. Otadan sat back down. "Let them try to stop me, they won't do any damage, and they'll just die faster."

*****

"Alright Fang, now, Max is in mortal danger, but there's an island between you two, how do you save her?"

"How is she in mortal danger?" Fang asked grinning at Max.

"Yeah and how did I get across the island? If the island was the mortal danger, then I wouldn't have gotten past it." Max said playing along.

Jeb sighed. "Oh, and I could always just, you know, FLY over it." Fang finished and Max and he burst out laughing as Jeb rubbed his temples. They loved messing with Jeb.

"Guys! Come on! This is serious!"

"Oh loosen up Jeb, the world won't end tomorrow!" Max said slapping him on the arm playfully.

"It already has a date Maximum! Take this seriously!"

Fang and Max stopped cold. "What?" Max said wide eyes.

"When is it?" Fang demanded.

"I, I-, I cannot tell you. I'm sorry. But, very soon. You have limited time."

Max started breathing fast. "Oh no. No, no, no!"

"Calm down Max, there's still a little time, but we need to focus. Now, forget the island, forget the wings. Max is far away from you, Fang, you can't get to her, she can't save herself, and what do you do?"

"I make the person attacking her pass out." Fang retorted.

"No, no, what if she's just been tied up, or something. You can't help her without any of your other powers."

"Uh….."

"Can we have telekinesis? I've always wanted to be able to get stuff to come to me." Max said wondering.

"Yes Max! Very good!" Jeb cried nodding.

"So, now we're going to try to trigger telekinesis?" Fang asked.

"Yes. Now give it a go. Concentrate. Forget Max being in mortal danger-"

"Hey!" Max said crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"Both of you just try to lift stuff with your minds!" Jeb sat down on the floor and let Max and Fang get to work.

Max closed her eyes in concentration, trying to lift a flower vase. While Fang kept his eyes opened, staring at the plate he was trying to move.

"This isn't working!" Max whined after about half an hour.

Jeb got up. "Yes, it seems you need to see each other in pain to trigger your powers!" he said frustrated.

Max's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head frantically. "NO!" and she put all her concentration into it, and lifted a vase, and moved it through the air. Unfortunately, she looked at Jeb, and got distracted, and ended up making the vase shatter on his head.

"OW!" Jeb cried. "Oh sorry!" Max cried coming over to help him out.

Fang started removing the glass, while Max cleaned the wounds. She thought how ironic it was that Jeb used to do this for HER.

Then she looked over and saw that the vase had been holding some very beautiful flowers. She frowned, the flowers were twisted at an awkward angle, and they seemed dead.

_**Max, you can't do anything about them. **_Fang thought to her.

_Max shook her head and kept staring at the flowers. They seemed so beautiful and innocent. They didn't deserve to die._

_**Max, they're flowers, come on, we can go to the backyard and I'll get you some other ones.**_ Fang insisted when Max didn't look away. Now even Jeb was watching her.

"Jeb said that I needed connections with ALL living things. Plants too. These flowers, I want to bring them back. I'm going to make them grow again." She went on.

She smiled at the flowers, and picked them up. She grabbed a pot from under the sink, and filled it with soil and water; she stuck the flowers in, and kept smiling at them. Fang and Jeb watched her in curiosity.

Then, right before their eyes, the plant regrew itself. "Oh, my God! I did it!" Max exclaimed. She picked up the pot, and took it outside while Jeb watched her in fascination.

"That, Max, was wonderful. You just discovered another ability, and not only that, you've shown your nobleness."

Fang put his arm around Max, and hugged her tight. "You were right to stand up for what you believed in." he muttered.

Max smiled up at him and said, "I'm always right, Fang."

*********

"I've got X-Ray vision!" Iggy cried the next day at breakfast, smiling brilliantly.

Everyone dropped their forks.

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm serious! I can see all your bones, and everything! It's so cool!" Iggy said excited.

Everyone murmured happily about this and congratulated him.

"Oh Iggy! You see, you can become a doctor!" Ella said hugging him.

"Yeah, I guess your right El," Iggy hugged her back, with much feeling, and smiled wide.

"Oh my, this is wonderful!" Dr. Martinez said happily.

"Iggy! Maybe you should go with mom to work one day, you could be her assistant!" Ella said happily.

"Oh, well that would be pretty cool." Iggy said sheepishly. He looked for Dr. M's bones, and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh of course, Iggy! I'd be glad to have you!" Dr. Martinez nodded.

Iggy beamed and they arranged for him to go with her to work tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Fang and Max were having a blast with their new telekinesis powers. And they hadn't told anyone, so when the syrup bottle bumped into Nudge on its way to Max's hand, Nudge screamed frantically and knelt behind her chair.

Everyone got up, and watched as the bottle moved across the table in fascination.

"Oh my God! The house is haunted!" Ella screamed, she ran behind a wall and peered over to keep watching the table.

Fang and Max exchanged a glance and nodded.

Fang made the plates start to move around the table quickly. And now even John and Dr. Martinez were behind their chairs. Fang and Max got up as well, to go on with the façade.

But they stared intently at the plates.

"Holy mole!" Gasman exclaimed. As the water began to pour itself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm seriously freaked!" Nudge cried, as milk poured onto a bowl with cereal.

Then a spoon came out of the drawer. "AHH!!" Angel cried running from its side.

The spoon fell limply into the bowl, and then it scooped up a spoonful of cereal, and headed straight for Max's mouth.

Fang grinned and shoved the spoon its Max's mouth. She gagged for a minute, and then they both burst out laughing.

"You've got telekinesis! " Dr. Martinez exclaimed as she came forward.

Max nodded eagerly.

"Wow! I want to have telekinesis!" Gazzy shouted. He panted and closed his eyes in concentration.

Then there was a little pop.

Then everyone was choking.

"Gas . . . mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate.

Everyone ran out of the room while Gazzy giggled at his fart.

* * *

**_LOL GOTTA LOVE GAZZY N HIS GASSES, OKAY WELL REVIEW! I'VE GIVEN ALOT TO THINK BOUT WITH MR. OTADAN, WHICH BY DA WAY IS A HAWKS NAME, N PLEASE KEEP SENDING IN IDEAS 4 POWERS! THANKS 4 ALL THE SUGGESTIONS N REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER N PLZ KEEP READIN N REVIEWING! I'VE UPDATED MOST OF MY OTHER STORIES, SO CHECK THEM OUT!_**

**_AND! PLEASE ADD THE MYSPACE FANSITE! SHOW YOU'RE A TRUE MAXIMUM RIDE FAN!_**

**_(myspace dot com/maxmimumridenumber1fansite)_**

**_ALRIGHTY, WELL THANKS FOR READING, N HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!_**

**_PEACE OUT,_**

**_JZAZY_**


	14. Chapter 14 Cores

**_HEEEYYY PEOLE!!!!!_**

**_SORRY FOR THE WAIT!_**

**_AND GUESS WAT?_**

**_THIS IS UNUSUALLY SHORT 4 ME! BUT IT STILL TOOK ME HOURS TO WRITE, BCUZ THIS EXPLAINS ALOT OF THE PLOT, OR IT COULD JUST TOTALLY CONFUSE U, BUT NONETHELESS, I AM MAKING THIS STORY LONGER, UNTIL SHE SAVES TEH WORLD, OR DIES IN THE ATTEMPT! MUHAHAHA, ANYWAYS, I REALIZE THAT THIS STORY WAS ONLY ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED 2 BE BASED ON MAX N FANG GETIN 2GEDER, N WIT THE WHOLE LOVE STORY LYRICS, N DEY GOT TOGETHER, N HAPPY ENDING, BUT SOME PPL TOLD ME NOT TO END IT LIKE THAT, N FRANKLY, THERES TOO MANY FANFICS OUT THERE, BUT I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED, OKAY THEY GOT TOGETHER, BUT MAX STILL NEEDS TO SAVE THE WORLD! SO THIS IS MY TAKE ON HOW SHES GONNA SAVE TEH WORLD. _**

**_SO IF U JUST WANTED TO READ HOW THIGNS WORKED OUT WITH LOVE STORY'S LYRICS, I'D SAY READ UP TO THE HONEY MOON, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO'VE KEPT READING PAST THAT, THANK YOU! THIS STORY IS GOING ON MUCH LONGER, AND I HAVE ALOT OF PLOT PLANNED OUT, AND AN ENDING ALREADY. SOOOOO PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS WITH YOUR TAKE ON THIS CHAPTER FOR IT REVEALS ALOT, OR YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MORE AS THE STORY CONTINUES, BUT THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS! _**

**_PS. IF ANYONE THINKS I SHOULD CHANGE THE NAME OF THE STORY AND THE DESCRIPTION TO FIT IN WITH THE WHOLE STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD PUT INSTEAD. AND NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! REMEMEBER 2 REVIEW! FLAAMES ACCPETED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! _**

* * *

"Jeb, I still don't get how the heck I'm gonna save the world. I've never done anything like this." I said walking with Jeb down to his house.

He patted my head. "Don't worry Max, when the moment comes, you'll be ready. It's your destiny."

"Yeah, sure, that's what you keep telling me, but um, you see, the problem is, I don't know how the heck I'm going to accomplish my destiny, and if I don't do things right… well its going to be very bad." I finished before I really worried myself and had a panic attack right there.

"Yes, yes it would. Max, let me ask you something, what's the thing you most care about?"

"Huh?" I asked totally confused at the random question.

"What do you care the most about in life?" he repeated.

"Um, I don't know, I guess, the flock, my mom and sister, my family. Fang." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, I thought so. Max, then, keep them safe, best as possible. It's a risk to be near you when you have the weight of the shoulders on you."

"Ya think?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Yes Max, please take me seriously. This apocalypse is going to be very bad. It could be the end of the world unless you do something about it." we were at his front door, Jeb fumbled for the keys while I thought about that.

"Jeb, please, I'm begging here, tell me already, how am I supposed to save the world?" Jeb looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You're already half way there." He said beaming, and he closed the door behind him. Meaning, I wasn't supposed to go in. God, sometimes Jeb was the most complicated person in the world.

_Not quite Max, but you need to listen to what he's saying though._

I stopped. Halfway back to the house. _Voice?_ I asked. I hadn't heard of it in a very long while. _What am I supposed to listen to? He gives me the same 'save the world crap' as you do. Are you sure you're not Jeb?_ I added.

_No Max, I am not Jeb._

_Then who are you?_

_That Max, you will find out. But just not quite yet._

_Then when?_ I asked trying not to whine.

_Sooner than you think Max, sooner than you think. Now go to sleep, it is time for you to learn._

"Learn what?" I yelled out loud by mistake. I was inside the house already, and Ella was who was walking by stopped startled and looked at me blushing.

"Um, we were just going to go up to my room to study…." She said awkwardly.

I forgot my ranting with the Voice for a second. "What?" I asked totally confused.

"I said we're just going to study! Nothing's going to happen!" her cheeks flushed.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I was talking to my Voice." Oh yeah, that didn't sound _totally crazy_. And Ella was looking at me half amused, half confused. "_Oh_. _I_ was talking about Iggy." She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh." I said understanding. She must've thought I was yelling at her.

"Yeah… well I'm gonna go do my homework. Bye Max." and she walked quickly up the stairs. I shrunk to the floor and leaned against the door. Then I remembered the Voice. _Voice, you still there?_ I asked feeling completely stupid.

_Yes Maximum, I am always here._

_Hmmm, is that a good thing or a bad?_

_It is good. Now go to sleep you need to learn. Time is a wasting. _

_Yeah, right, hey do you know when the world's gonna end?_

_Yes Max, I do._

_So are you gonna tell me?_

_No, you must figure it all out on your own. It's all part of the bigger picture. _

_But how am I supposed to save the world if I can't figure out the big picture?_ I yelled in my head.

_You're the core of everyone's existence._

_What?_ I asked feeling totally confused. And I mean _extra_ totally confused, because I was always confused when I talked to the Voice.

But the Voice didn't answer. _Typical._ I thought as I got up and started to make my way towards my room.

"Yo, you okay?" Fang asked when I opened the door. I still wasn't used to us sleeping together, matter fact, I wasn't really used to being _married_, but I was handling it.

"Yeah." I said kicking my shoes off. "Just overwhelmed."

"What's up?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

I shrugged out of my jacket and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Voice is." I said then I put the brush in. After I'd spit I continued. "getting me" a little more brushing and, "totally confused." I finished. I pulled out some PJ's from a drawer near the sink, and took off my jeans and shirt. I pulled on a long t-shirt and some pajama pants on walked back into the room.

"Hmmm." Fang said. Which was a whole paragraph meaning a whole bunch more. Fang was thinking. You just have to read between the lines sometimes.

"Yep. Says I'm the core of everyone's existence. And plus, Jeb and the Voice both know when the world's gonna end. That's got me worried." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Why?" Fang asked adjusting himself so I had more space.

"They both know too much." I said absently, thinking.

"What else happened?" Fang asked bringing me out of my reverie.

"Jeb asked me what I cared the most in the world. I wonder why."

"That's strange." Fang mused thinking too.

"What else?" he asked after a moment.

"He told me to take care of those people." _I don't know what his deal is. _I said in my head. Fang must've been listening because he responded,

_**Maybe, well maybe those people are gonna be in danger.**_

_Yeah it said that the people I care about are in danger because I have the weight of the shoulders on me. _

_**Well maybe he's warning you**_

"What do you mean?" I said speaking out loud and cutting the mind connection.

"I mean maybe, since it knows so much, well maybe it knows that maybe someone's planning something to hurt the people you care about." Fang explained softly. I got up abruptly. I felt very horrified. "Oh no, maybe I should leave. I can't put you guys in danger! Oh God, I gotta go! Fang- I gotta leave my mom, and Ella, and the flock and-" You. I finished quietly in my head.

"Hell no Max. You are not leaving us! We need to stick together. We promised never to split up again." He said strongly. I turned to him.

"Fang, I can't risk everyone's lives." I whispered.

"You're risking everyone's lives Max. Not just your mom's, not just your sister, not just the flock's, you're risking the whole world's lives. You gotta stay strong. You need us."

I looked at him. "I don't wanna put you guys through all of that again. I know you all hate it. _I_ hate it. I don't want to have to deal with this, but I don't have another choice. But you, you all do have an option. I don't want to force you to have to be on the run again. It's not fair."

"Max, if your strongest argument is gonna be '_it's not fair_' you're really out of luck. Look, you need the flock with you. It's all of us, or none of us. If you're gonna risk your life, and possibly die, we're coming down with you."

"Fang-"

"Shut up and just listen to me." He said in that annoying tone that meant, "I'm not giving up my argument, so don't bother with me" tone.

"We're all taking big chances, but everyone knows what they're getting into. We all know we're not normal, we all know we're mutants, and we all know you're gonna have to save the world. And guess what? We're _still_ here."

"Okay, well you guys were here before, but now you guys have an option. You guys could stay here, _safe_, instead of being with me, in risk, on the run, and in _danger_."

"I rather be on the run with you and in danger, than safe _without_ you. And you know that." Fang said getting up. He put his hands on both my shoulders and stared down at me with sincere eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I put my arms around him, thankful that he was mines, that he was really here with _me_, that he was going to stick by me. That he _wanted_ to be with me.

"But I'm gonna let the rest of the flock decide. They have a right to make the choice." I said into his chest as Fang's strong arms wrapped around me.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Okay." He said. I looked into his mind and found that he was only giving in because I was gonna let everyone have the option of staying with me, instead of like ordering them to stay here, and never come near me again. I grinned and pulled away. I lightly punched Fang on the arm and told him, "You're such masochist. Now let's go tell them-"

"Whoa, hold up there missy. What are you gonna tell them? "Guys, you need to choose if you want to go charging off with me. Where? I don't know, but I just gotta get out of here, so we're charging off, or do you wanna stay here with mom, and be safe?"" Fang imitated my voice, which was kinda creepy considering he wasn't the Gasman.

I punched him harder this time, still sorta playing. "I do not go charging off!" I said offended.

"Yes you do. Now think of a plan."

"Right." I said yawning.

"But you can do that tomorrow, go to sleep now." Fang said. He got into bed, and pulled the covers up to let me slide in. I did, and he put his arm around my shoulders. "No matter what your plan is, I'll always stick by you." He whispered, and feeling more relaxed, I fell asleep.

******

_Max, you gotta get a start on your mission._

I bolted into a sitting position in bed totally startled.

"What?" I asked, confused and sleepy. Fang woke up next to me and sat up. He looked at me questionly.

_The mission, your time to save the world is getting closer. You have much to do. Now start getting ready._ _The early bird catches the worm._ And I swear I could almost hear the Voice chuckling at its joke.

"What does it mean?" Fang asked. He can hear the Voice sometimes when it's talking to me, or he looks into my mind. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think whatever I'm saving the world from is getting closer. Too close. And I have to do some other things before it happens."

I sighed. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"What do you have to do?"

_Leave your mom's house. You've taken a break. But the world still needs saving._

_Where do I go? _I asked feeling tired, like if I hadn't slept at all.

_You must find who's behind everything._

_What do you mean?_ I asked anxiously.

_It's a specific group who is planning to destroy the world. You've taken care of air pollution and global warming. Now you must take care of the people who want to end every living thing._

Talk about pressure. _Yeah, um who exactly are these people?_

_That is what you need to find out on your own. But I'll tell you this; the person behind it all is the core of your existence. But you're also the core of __**theirs**__._

Fang and I gave each other the universal _WTF_ glance. What the fu-dge was the Voice talking about?

_Remember old lessons, __**Your greatest strength is your greatest weakness, Max. **_The Voice said reminding me of it saying the same thing a while ago, but it'd been talking about Erasers then, but I guess it was only the situation was turned, and we were talking about the person who wanted to destroy the world now.

"Hold on, I think I get it. It means, that your greatest strength is that you're the person's core, the reason they exist, you have the power to destroy them, but it's also your greatest weakness, because they're the core of _your_ existence, and they can destroy you too." Fang said slowly, considering.

_Very good Fang. You've got it. _The Voice said approvingly, and I had a mental image of it nodding.

"Oh my freaking God. I'm going up against someone who can as easily kill me, as-"

"They're the ones who made you. The real ones, the ones behind it all. They made you, and they can break you. But you have the same power, because, they depend on your existence. If they kill you, since you're their core, they'd kill themselves."

* * *

**_ALRIGHT, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT 2 UPDATE, N SORY 4 SHORTNESS, BUT I HAVENT BEEN HAVING WHILE. I'VE BEEN UPSET ALOT, N WELL TODAY WAS JUST A WHOLE LOT WORSE, BUT I DONT THINK YA'LL WANA HEAR BOUT MY EMO-WIMP SELF, SO I WONT BLABBER, *TELL ME IF U DO WANNA KNO THO,* BUT I WILL SAY THAT IM GONNA DO MY BEST 2 UPDATE MY STORIES MORE OFTEN, BUT SORRY IF I TAKE LONG, SCHOOL'S BOUT 2 START. SO BUG ME PPL! PM ME OR REVIEW! BUG ME UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN! PLZ!_**

**_OKAY N NOW THATS OUTTA DA WAY, I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READIN, AND THAT IM JUST SO INCREDIBLY GREATFUL TO ALL THE PPL READING MY STORIES, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND I'M JSUT SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY OTHER PPL R ACTUALY READING THEM. _**

**_OKAY WELL THANKS 4 READING, AND PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	15. Chapter 15 On Our Way

**_Okey dokey! thanks to my reviewrs from the last chapter! I didn't get the 5 reviews, but i wanted to update, so here you go! I gotta congratulate you people, you're catching up with the plot and are on the right tracks! cookies to all of you! soo here's the next chappy, and you know, review, flames are accepted, suggestions are loved! _**

* * *

"Oh my God, this is all so freaking confusing!" I yelled. I pulled my pillow over my head and screamed into it.

"Max. Chill." Fang said wincing as he felt my pain.

"How can I "chill"? The world is depending on me! I don't know how to save it, and everything just keeps getting more and more confusing and I just don't know what to do anymore!" I yelled and then, get this- I actually started crying!

I was horrified as tears blurred my vision and tried wiping them away, but they just kept coming.

"I'm so tired of it all. I just want all this to end already!" I said feeling hopeless.

But then, two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me, supporting me. "You're not hopeless. And this will end. And we'll be together then, and everything will be okay." Fang said softly to me. He rested his head on my hair and held me while I kept crying.

"Fang, what am I ever gonna do without you?"

"I don't know. But I hope we never have to find out." He said patting my back. I sighed.

"Okay. Let's think." I said after I got a hold of myself. I sat up and started pacing around the room. Fang stood sitting on the bed, his eyes following me.

"The Voice said I had to leave mom's house. I'd gotten a break, but there was still much to do. Okay. Got that. It also said now we need to find out who's behind everything. Its one specific group, and if your predictions are right, which they probably are, that group is the real ones. The ones who created the Institute, the School, Itex, everything. They're the ones behind our existence. They'd probably know why we were all created. They'd know what our purpose is, we'd find out about the flock's parents." I said stopping.

"Max." Fang said shaking his head. "I thought we gave up on finding their parents. And plus, we're not sure we'll even find all that. Let's just focus on finding the group who's planning to destroy the world. They're the main piece of the puzzle."

I nodded. "Okay, where should we start?"

We met eyes. "The School."

"Is it really worth the risk though?" I asked thinking things over.

Fang nodded. "We always escaped; we never really got rid of the whole thing like we did with Mr. Chu." His eyes tightened when he mentioned his father. I gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. "But now, it'll be a lot easier, Itex was their boss, and since you guys took down the main Itex in Germany, we just have to take care of what's left of the School and the Institute."

"Okay. And while we're there, we'll hack into their computers, and try to find out where actual main group is."

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy. We used to think Itex was the main group, but they were just a cover up. If they got that kind of power, finding the real ones won't be so easy." Fang pointed out.

I nodded. "But we still gotta try. The faith of the world depends on that information. If we don't find out who the bad guys are, how can we destroy them?"

"You." He said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked. "You're their core. Max, don't you get it? You already know all this! The images in your head! You said there was people and buildings! We need to find all of that."

"Fang, it's been months since I've seen all that!"

"Right." He said seeming discouraged. "Okay, let's take down the School, then come back, get some research, and fly off to Germany to see if there's anything left of Itex. The Uber director's stuff was all destroyed in the hurricane so we don't have to worry about that, and air pollution and global warming is taken care of, we stopped Mr. Chu from dumping stuff into the ocean, so we're good there too. Okay, now we just need to take care of whatever's left, cut off the bad guy's last resources, and hopefully we'll find out who they truly are in the process."

"Okay." I nodded. "Good plan." I took a deep breath and looked at the time. It was 7am.

"Let's go get some breakfast, and then we'll talk to the flock and let them decide if they want to come, and let's start packing. We should leave my mom's house by tomorrow morning." I said in my authoritative voice. _Time to be leader again_. I mentally sighed. Fang stood up and rubbed my shoulders.

"Yes. But you don't have to deal with the pressures alone anymore." He whispered, and I knew he was right, I knew he'd support me, and help me out, and suddenly, I felt much more optimistic.

The whole flock, Total, and I were all united in my room, it was after breakfast, and Ella was at School, and mom had gone to work. Iggy had been a total help last time he went to work with her. He was sure to become a doctor, well if he got the chance after all this crap was over with.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna let you guys make a choice, because I think you all have the right to choose what you want." I took a deep breath while the flock paid attention to me intently.

"Look, it's been great here at my mom's and I totally love it, but the cold hearted truth is, I still need to save the world. And Fang and I have decided we're gotta take care of whatever's remaining of the School and Itex. After that, we've got to find out who the real bad guys are. Who the ones behind it all are. It's gonna be a hard road, and I know we've all been through all that on the run crap, and we all hated it. But now you guys have an option. I'm going to save the world. But you don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want to make you guys have to do this. It's your choice. And I want you guys to decide what you want to do, because I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I need to know." I said taking a deep breath. Bracing myself to hear their answers. My heart was thumping loudly, afraid that they would rather stay here, and that maybe I'd never see them again.

Fang felt my tension, because he stood up, and put his hands on my shoulder and rubbed soothing circles to calm me down.

"I'm in." Gazzy said smiling at me. My heart swelled. He was my little trooper. He was always up for the battle. I smiled at him, totally grateful.

"Well, I'm going too of course!" Nudge said, she looked at me and nodded smiling. My smile grew wider.

"I'm in!" Angel said happily.

"Well, I'll go wherever Angel does." Total said surprising me.

"What about Akilia?" I asked.

"I love her very much, but I cannot abandon you guys! What would you ever do without me? She can stay here in the safety of Dr. Martinez's house."

Total gave me a goofy grinned and I laughed nodding.

"Well, of course I'm in." Iggy said rolling his eyes at Total.

I couldn't believe it. They wanted to go. They really wanted to go on with this life, and help me out.

I was just so incredibly happy and grateful I thought my heart would burst.

Then Fang held out his fist, and one by one, the rest of the flock stacked their fist, and Total put his paw on top.

"One for all, and all for one." We all said smiling at each other.

*********

"But why?" Ella said sadly.

"Duty calls. I'll miss you though." We'd just told mom and Ella we were leaving. John and Jeb were there too.

"Okay, I guess. I'll miss all of you!" and she crushed us all in a hugs.

"Be careful Max, and remember, you always have a home here." mom said hugging me. I embraced her tight, and memorized this feeling, and holding it and locking it in my heart forever. She was the best mom in the world, and I was just so incredibly lucky to have her.

"Thanks for everything." I said nodding.

"Good luck Max, you'll do well out there." John said grinning at me.

I nodded and smiled back. "Take care of mom and Ella for me, okay?"

"Of course." He said nodding, and get this, we hugged. It was actually nice, because I accepted him for my mom, and I knew he was a cool dude.

"Max, I'm so proud of you. You're doing the right thing. You're gonna save the world, there's no doubt about it. I can't tell you how proud of you I am. You're fulfilling your destiny. Good luck Maximum."

"Jeb, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, or if I'm gonna follow what all of you guys had planned out to be my destiny, but I'll tell you this, I'm gonna follow my heart, and see where it takes me. Hopefully, I'll be able to save the world, my way, the true Maximum Ride style. Not the way any of you scientist had it planned, the way my heart plans it."

"You're truly ready for this." Jeb said looking at me admirably.

"Thank you for all the lessons." I said feeling I had to.

"Of course, you needed to learn it all. Everything you can be, everything you are, everything you've been through, it's part of your destiny, and you're gonna do a great job of finding your way to save the world. But I'll tell you this. Your time is counted, and if your truly getting into this, you must accept that there's millions of things that could happen in your mission."

"I am aware of that." I said as seriously as I could. "I'm aware that they can kill me just as easily as I can kill them. But if I'm gonna die; I'll die in the attempt at least."

Jeb nodded smiling. "Very good Max. Now, there's one more power you're going to get, I can't tell you what it is, you might get more, but this one will be extremely unique and crucial to your mission. Once you do get it, practice using it, and protect the ones you love."

"Okay, I will." I said nodding.

"Go on Max. Go and enjoy the maximum ride."

And with that, the flock and I unfurled our wings and headed out for our destiny.

*****

"Mr. Otadan, do you really think these are good warriors?" Narlene asked.

"Of course. We've done it all wrong my dear one, its always trying to out win them with a bigger creature. But this is so much simpler I cannot believe we hadn't thought of it before."

"But sir, even if the Newbees do capture the flock, how on earth are you going to get them to you? The Newbees can't carry them all the way to here."

"Ah, my dear Narlene, that is something they are actually capable of. But more on that later. I don't wish to capture nor destroy the flock. I want to tear them apart. The flock is what keeps Max strong. She cares about them, she's kind. She loves. Another of her flaws, but either way, that makes her stronger. I know she's going to try to stop us from carrying out our plan, and when she does, we'll be ready. Maximum Ride won't be able to stop us. I made her, and I can break her."

"But sir, doesn't the same apply to Max?" Narlene asked gently, not wanting to upset Mr. Otadan.

"Yes my dear, but Max doesn't know that. And even if she does, that would still work against her."

"Um of course." Narlene was confused. She never quite got all of Mr. Otadan's ideas. But she went along with him for her own safety. Her going along with him and agreeing with everything he did and said was what was going to keep her alive for the longest time. She had to do it. She was Mr. Otadan's assistant, and knew he absolutely adored her. She took advantage of that. She got herself positions, and although she didn't understand him sometimes, he told her most his ideas. She was about 15 years younger than Mr. Otadan but he seemed to still like her very much, and she was pleased. Pleased because the most powerful, richest, strongest, most amazing man in the earth confided in her, and trusted her.

If only she could convince him to keep them two alive, they could rule the world together. She'd be his queen. Narlene was used to getting what she wanted. She didn't want to die. But she wouldn't tell Mr. Otadan that, he'd loose all his trust in her, so she'd have to do things slowly. Get him to truly trust her, and tell her everything. Because he kept some things hidden even from _her_. But if she could just get him to trust her enough, she'd be able to manipulate him and make him do her will. She'd be the most powerful woman on earth, and everyone else would be at her feet.

Mr. Otadan walked around his office. It was a small 4 roomed space. There was a desk, a chair behind it, and two in front of it. Narlene sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk in her business black skirt and jacket.

Mr. Otadan paced around his office, thinking. He stopped behind Narlene's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My dear Narlene, I must ask, why haven't you gotten married?" Mr. Otadan startled Narlene with this question but she decided to use it to her advantage. "Oh sir! I don't have time for such foolishness. I rather spend my time here at the office working with you sir! You're much more interesting than all the other men on the planet."

"Really, do you think?" Mr. Otadan said walking back to his chair and sitting down, he looked at Narlene.

"Oh but of course sir! You're powerful, rich, you're enhanced, and you're a genius! You're absolutely brilliant!" she said in a sincere tone.

"My dear Narlene, you are too kind."

"I am not, Mr. Otadan! You are actually! It honors me to be such an important man's assistant! Makes me feel so special!" she praised.

"Does it, really?" Mr. Otadan said considerably.

"Oh of course sir! It surprises me that you haven't married! You're so handsome, and admirable. So many ladies must want to be with you." Narlene gushed.

Mr. Otadan's face softened. "I've never married. I always thought that as a stupid thing. A waste of time and opportunity. Besides, love is a weak trait. Caring for others, it seems so pathetic. But my dear Narlene, you should not judge yourself so hard. You are truly beautiful, you've made it this high because of everything you are."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Otadan, you flatter me!" Narlene got up and walked towards Otadan around his desk and stopped at his side. Mr. Otadan turned his chair to face her.

"You're right love is such a waste of time, attraction though, and a little passion never hurts anyone." And she reached down and took Mr. Otadan's face in hers and kissed him hotly.

Mr. Otadan was startled by his assistance's sudden move, but did not hesitate to respond to her kisses. After all she was right; a little passion never hurt anyone. Especially sine he didn't love her. He brought his arms around her slender waist and sat her down on his lap as she continued to kiss him fiercely.

_Perfect,_ Narlene thought to herself. _This is a good start._

**********

"So Max, how exactly are we going to approach the School?" Iggy asked me once we were in the air, two hours after we'd left mom's house.

I grinned at Gazzy and him. "You guys got your bomb building gear?" I swear, their faces lighted up as if today had just been turned into Christmas, Halloween and their Birthdays all together. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips at their reaction.

"Really?" Gazzy asked eagerly.

"Yes. We're gonna go in, and get some info, then we're bombing the place, we need to get rid of all these labs. And we also need to free the experiments. We'll take the scientist to the police, and expose the School. Then you guys can bomb it, we need to get rid of every single resource the bad guys have."

"Ooh! Can I help hack the computers?" Nudge asked hopefully.

I smiled at her. "Of course you can sweet heart."

"Yes!" she cried, while Iggy and Gazzy slapped high fives and cheered.

"If things start to go wrong, can I use my mind control?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Sure sweetie." I said not as excited, but approving, nonetheless.

"Well, we've all gotta pitch in. That's why we need to stick together. We're stronger when we're all together." Fang whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, what about me?" Total asked coming up beside me. I looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to be helpful too!"

"Total, you are helpful; you know a bunch of stuff with history and stuff. Don't worry, you're a good dog anyways." I said dismissively then realized my mistake one second too late.

"Good dog?" Total yelled outraged.

"Um, Total, I didn't mean it-"

"No, no, no, wait! Did you just call me good dog? What am I, some kind of pet of yours?" he asked fuming.

I tried to keep a straight face and only shook my head no for fearing that I would burst out laughing if I opened my mouth.

"You'll see! I'll get an ability and will be very helpful! Just you wait!" and he flew off to fly beside Angel. I soared away about half a mile using my super speed, and then burst out laughing.

Fang joined me in seconds and grinned at me, making the sun stop in its tracks.

When I was finally done laughing, we flew back to the flock, and Nudge unsurprisingly said, "Max, I'm hungry."

* * *

**_Okey dokey! Gotta love Nudge and her hungryness! Now! Review! And send in ideas for abilities for Total to have! Okey dokey! Ya'll know wat to do! Press the little button and leave a review! and thanks u bellafan123 4 bugging me! here's this chapter for you! alright! flames accepted, suggestions loved! check out my triology of songfics about the redhaired wonder whenever you have time! _**

**_peace out and thanks 4 reading!_**

**_jzazy_**


End file.
